Telefongespräche
by MoonyTatze
Summary: Also, das ist ne ziemlich kranke Fic, eines Tages klingelt im Ligusterweg 4 das Telefon und wer ist dran? Voldemort... Was dabei herauskommt... seht selber! Kapitel 28 ist da kränker denn je...
1. Default Chapter

_Okay, das ist eine kranke Fic, die Idee ist mir am Abend im Bett gekommen... (Da hab ich immer die schlimmsten Ideen) _

_Disclamer: Wisst ihr doch: Mir –nix, JKR –alles... _

**Telefongespräch(e) **

An einem Nachmittag, eine Woche nach Beginn der Sommerferien, Harry hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, dass nichts Spannendes oder Interessantes geschehen wird, läutete das Telefon. Die Dursleys hatten ihm gesagt, wann immer es läuten würde, er solle sich gefälligst nicht blicken lassen, umso überraschter war er, als sein Onkel nach ihm rief.

Verwirrt begab er sich nach unten. „Es ist für dich", knurrte Vernon. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm den Hörer.

Harry: Jaaa? Wer ist da?

Voldi: -böselach- Ich bin es, der dich töten wird! ( mit schauriger Stimme, wie in den Grusel- filmen)

Harry: Du Voldi? Warum rufst du mich an? Und mit einem Muggeltelefon?

Voldi: -kurzzeitig den Hörer angewiedert ansieht- Einer meiner treuen Gefolgsleute hat mir

Diese Erfindung vorgestellt. Ich werde ihn später bestrafen –wie irre lach-

Harry: Hey Voldi, du lachst wie ein Irrer. Was willste denn überhaupt?

Voldi: -abrupt aufhören zu lachen- Na was denkst du denn? Ich werde dich umbringen!

Harry: -in Ohnmacht fall- (Hey, ich will nicht Ohmacht fallen! –der Autorin mit dem Nudel- holz droh- Autorin: -Harry das Nudelholz wegnehm- Geh sofort in deine Geschichte zurück! Ich bin der Autor, ich sag was du tust! Harry: -grummeld weggeh-)

Voldi: Na wer sagt's denn, er ist eben doch ein Angsthase, ich krieg von Wurmschwanz zehn Galleonen! –sich wie ein Kind freu-

Harry: (wieder aufgewacht) –nach kurzem Nachdenken- Und wie willst du das machen? Per Telefon? –sarkastisch ist-

Voldi: -verdutzt Telefonhörer anschau- Kann man das? (Voldi kommt ins Zimmer gerannt: Du! Ich weiss sehr wohl, dass man mit diesen Muggeldingern nichts dergleichen tun kann! Ich werde dich töten! Autorin: -beleidigt ist- Wenn's dir nicht passt kannste dei-

ne Fic selber schreiben! –weggeh- -von Voldi aufgehalten und mit Zauberstab bedroht wird- Weiterschreiben! Autorin: Memo an mich selbst: Harry rausschmeissen: Ja, Vol- di rausschmeissen: unmöglich)

Harry: (der von dem kurzen Gespräch nichts mitbekommen hat) ...

Voldi: Was? Ich stehe schliesslich im Haus gegenüber! Wenn du auflegst, wirst du sterben! -evilgrin-

Harry: -in Ohnmacht fall-

Voldi: -jubel- Nochmal zehn Galleonen von Wurmschwanz!

Harry: (wieder wach) Ehm ja, also ich habe keine Angst vor dir! Was ist denn nun der Grund

Für den Anruf?

Voldi: -verlegen aus der Wäsche guck- (was Harry natürlich nicht sehen kann...) Ehm tja, mir war halt langweilig!

Harry: ...

Voldi: Mir ist immer langweilig –heul-, es ist langweilig, immer Menschen zu quälen und zu töten, es ist langweilig, dass alles schwarz ist, es ist langweilig, dass alle nach meiner Pfeife tanzen! –deprimiert ist-

Harry: ...

Voldi: ...

Harry: Du solltest mal nen Psychiater aufsuchen, weißt du das?!

Voldi: Einen Psychowas? –verwirrt ist-

Harry: -seuftzt- Einen Psychiater, jemand, der dir zuhört und mit dir über deine Probleme spricht.

Voldi: Tu ich doch gerade!

Harry: ...

Voldi: -quengelnd- Was soll ich den gegen diese öde schwarze Farbe tun? Die war bei mei- nem Aufstieg ganz grosse Mode, aber jetzt...

Harry: -langsam sauer- Dann mach doch babyblaue und rosane Umhänge! (sehr sarkastisch)

Voldi: -aufblick- -zu grinsen beginnt- Aber ja! Du bist ein Genie, erinnere mich daran, dir ein Diplom zu geben, bevor ich dich töte!

Harry: ... Ha! Du wirst mich nicht töten! –Helden spiel-

Voldi: ...

Harry: Ist doch war. –schmoll-

Vernon: Mach endlich Schluss Junge! Telefonieren kostet!

Harry: Hey Voldi, ich muss auflegen. Mein Onkel wird sauer.

Voldi: Warum tötest du ihn nicht?

Harry: ...

Voldi: Hach ja, du darfst ja noch nicht... -lach-

Harry: -Hörer auf Gabel knall-

Voldi: Na so was, hat er einfach abgelegt! Mal schauen, vielleicht ist er morgen freundlicher. -zum Schneider geh- Dann wird ich mich mal um die Umhänge kümmern...

_Na, wie war's? War's zu krank, oder okay? Soll ich weiterschreiben (also noch mehr Gespräche) oder soll ich's dabei belassen? Please review, Schwarzlesen ist verboten! ;-) Lg, Moony_


	2. 2 Gespräch

_Wow, so viele Reviews!!! Da macht das weiterschreiben riesigen Spass, was ich natürlich, auf euren Wunsch auch gleich gemacht hab! Aber ich weiss nicht, wie oft ich posten kann, da ich zurzeit in der Schule grad echt voll den Stress hab... -Lehrer verfluch- _

_**Vanillewoelkchen: Mein Ziel ist erreicht... ;-) Ich hoffe immer, dass es so lustig ist, dass man sich auch och später vor Lachen wegschmeissen könnte, aber ob ich das schaffe... Ich werde deine Fic auch bald mal lesen, sobald ich Zeit habe...**_

_**Slaggy: Danke, und hier hast du noch mehr davon!**_

_**Steffi: Nun, die Erklärung, warum Voldemort Harry nicht angegriffen hat, findest du in diesem Chapter. ** _

**_NymphadoraTonks: Ha mi u über diis Review gfreut! Hoffe, du reviewsch wiiter! –knuddel-_**

_**fitsch: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! **_

_**Minnilein: Tja, ich wollte mal etwas schreiben, was ich noch nie geschrieben habe, und diese, wie du richtig gesagt hast, total kranke Idee ist mir Abends um ca. 23.45 Uhr gekommen... **_

_**Vestia: Wenn du meinst... -geschmeichelt fühlt- Da ist das nächste Chappie:**_

_Also, -noch an alle Reviewer Kekse verteil-, hier ist das nächste Chap:_

**Telefongespräch(e) -2**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er sich erst mal ziemlich verwirrt um. Hatte er das gestern nur geträumt? Ja, so musste es sein. Voldemort würde doch nicht im ernst anrufen... Im Verlauf des Tages vergass er das Gespräch, doch am Nachmittag klingelte plötzlich das Telefon...

Harry: Jaaa? Wer ist denn dran? –in der Hoffnung, es sei nicht Voldemort-

Voldi: Servus! Na, haste schon gewartet?

Harry: ...

Voldi: Erst wollte ich dir erst gegen Abend wieder anrufen, aber dann hab ich' einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen! –vor Freude beinahe überschnapp-

Harry: ... -sich fragend, ob er durchdreht-

Voldi: Also, du hast mir doch geraten, etwas buntere Umhänge zu machen. Stell dir vor, das war die beste Idee, seit meiner Idee zur Ausrottung von Muggeln und Schlammblütern! Also, ich selber habe einen wunderschönen, grellpinken, dann, meine besten Gefolgsleute, die haben einen hübschen rosanen, die etwas weiter unten einen blassrosanen, und die Anfänger einen Babyblauen. Ist das nicht wundervoll? –sich wie ein kleines Kind freu- (AN: Hilfe!!!!!! Ich werde gerade von einem irre gewordenen Zauberer bedroht! –Autorin flieht- Voldi: Harharhar... Und wie soll ich weiterschreiben? Was ist das für ein komisches Ding? Hm, da muss wohl doch Moony wieder kommen... -sich auf die Suche nach Autorin begeb- Etwas später: Autorin: Hat der mich glatt wieder vor den Computer manöveriert... Ich will auch zaubern können! –quengeln- Voldi: -Zauberstab in den Rücken stubs- : Weiterschreiben! Autorin: -am tippen ist-)

Harry: Ehm, ja, und warum rufst du eigentlich an? Und sagtest du gestern nicht wenn ich auflege, würdest du mich töten? –verwirrt ist-

Voldi: Ach, das war doch nur so gespielt. In Wirklichkeit sitze ich zuhause mit einem Becher heissen Kakao neben mir... -seufz-

Harry: Aha... Und weshalb du dich so gefreut, als ich zweimal in Ohnmacht fiel? -beginnt sauer zu werden-

Voldi: -verlegen ist- Tja, das ist da so eine Sache...

Harry: Und weiter? –langsam sauer wird-

Voldi: Wurmschwanz und ich haben gewettet, ich sagte, dass du bei meinen kleinen Drohungen in Ohnmacht fallen würdest, er wettete dagegen. –evilgrin-

Harry: -sauer ist- Wurmschwanz?? –vor Wut am brüllen ist-

Voldi: Ach ja, ich vergass, du magst ihn nicht, hm? Tja, ich bin jetzt um 20 Galeonen reicher...

Harry: Ich will Wurmschwanz sprechen, diese verräterische, bescheuerte, bald tote,...

Vernon: Junge, halt die Klappe und brüll nicht so rum! Die Nachbarn!

Harry: (etwas leiser)... verfluchte, gemeine, hinterhältige, dumme,...

Voldi: Ehm Potter? Potter!

Harry: (wieder etwas lauter) ...doofe, sich vor Angst verkriechende, ... Was?

Voldi: ...

Harry: Könnte ich ihn mal sprechen? (mit Unschuldsmiene)

Voldi: Wenn's sein muss. (vom Telefon weggedreht) WURMSCHWANZ! Da will dich jemand sprechen!

Wurmschwanz: M...mich, w..wer wi...will mich denn spr...sprechen, Mei...Meister? –vor Angst ganz klein ist-

Voldi: -Hörer hinhalt-

Da dies auch von jüngeren gelesen werden könnte, lass ich die Schimpfwörter, die Harry Wurmschwanz an den Kopf schmeisst (und recht hat) einfach mal weg, jeder darf sie sich selber überlegen...

Voldi: -Hörer wieder nimmt- Potter, es reicht, du machst meinen Gefolgsleuten Angst!

Einige Gefolgsleute: Gar nicht war!

Voldi: Wollt ihr mit ihm sprechen?

Gefolgsleute: -wegrenn-

Voldi: Sag ich doch, alles Angsthasen... -heul-

Harry: ...

Voldi: Na ist doch war, die wollen mir, dem grössten Zauberer aller Zeiten, nach Grindelwald, folgen und habe Angst, mit dir, Potter, ein Telefongespräch zu führen, mal ehrlich... -gleich wieder losheult-

Harry: Der grösste Zauberer aller Zeiten ist immer noch Dumbledore! Ehm, naja, wenn er etwas mehr erzählen würde, was er weiss... -immer noch sauer auf Dumbledore ist- (AN: Mal ehrlich, Harry, biste immer noch sauer auf Dumbledore? –grins- Harry: -Autorin mit dem Nudelholz droh- Autorin: -Harry rausschmeisst- )

Voldi: Blablabla, alles nur Kokolores (AN; Na, wer erinnert sich noch an dieses schöne Aort? Neville: HE! Das hab ich patentiert, du schuldest mir jetzt 2 Galeonen! Autorin: Neville rausschmeis)! Übrigens, Lucius Malfoy war nicht sehr begeistert über seinen rosanen Umhang... -Kopfschüttelt- Vielleicht will er dich mal sprechen? –sich nach Lucius umsieht- Ach, er ist schon weg –entäuscht ist- Na, dann vielleicht das nächste Mal...

Harry: -in Ohnmacht fall-

Voldi: Oh, er freut sich schon so auf meinen nächsten Anruf! –sich freu-

Harry: (wieder wach) Und wenn ich nicht mehr mit dir telefonieren will?

Voldi: Du meinst ja wohl nicht im Ernst, das mich das interessier, oder??? –ganz erstaunt-

Harry: Die Antwort hab ich mir beinahe gedacht...

Voldi: Also, ich glaub, meine treuen Todesser haben gerade einen Verräter gefangen. Dann wird ich mal nach ihm schauen gehen... -in fieses Lachen ausbrech-

Harry: NEIN! –den Helden spielen will-

Voldi: ...

Harry: Du darfst nicht...

Voldi: Ach halt den Rand! Bis morgen... -aufleg-

Harry: -verdutzt den Hörer anstarrt- -nach oben rennt und Dumbledore einen Brief schreibt-

Brief:

_Sehr geehrter Prof. Dumbledore_

_Ich dachte, dass ich ihnen mal schreiben würde, denn aus zuverlässiger Quelle (AN:.....) weiss ich, dass Voldemort einen Spion gefunden hat, und vor hat ihn zu bestrafen. Ich dachte nur, dass sie das wissen sollten. _

_Harry_

(AN: Man merkt schon, dass Harry immer noch sauer ist, hm? ;-) )

_Das war's mal wieder! Na, wollt ihr noch mehr? Das einzige, ws ihr dafür tun müsst, ist auf den kleinen, lilanen Button unten links zu drücken, und mir einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, egal ob positiv oder negativ... -grins- Reviewen wird mit Keksen, Kuchen und Butterbier belohnt, Schwarzlesen bestraft... -mich selber nicht ernst nehm- Harry: Mensch jetzt hör endlich auf mit deinem Gelaber! Autorin: -beleidigt ist- -Harry ein Schild mit „Zu verkaufen"umhängt- Harry: -Autorin böse anschaut- _

_Liebe Leser, was soll ich bloss mit diesem aufsässigen Jungen machen? –am verzweifeln bin- Harry: -evilgrin- Autorin: -Harry rauswerf- _

_Lg, Moony_


	3. 3 Gespräch

_Wow, wieder so viele Reviews! Dankedankedanke! Das motiviert total und baut zum weiterschreiben auf! (Warum's trotzdem so lang dauert erkölär ich unten...) So, -an alle Kekse verteil- _

_**Stupor: He, keine schlechte Idee! Das wird ich sicher mal einbauen!**_

_**Vanillewoelkchen: Sorry, hat lang gedauert, Erklärung siehe ganz unten... Jep, nicht war, ich bin schon gestraft mit Harry! –von Harry eins auf den Kopf kireg- (Aua!)**_

_**t-wosz: Es freut mich, wenn man lange darüber lacht! –mein Ziel am erreichen bin- Ich denke, dass es noch eine Weile weitergehen wird, aber ich hab leider nicht immer so viel Zeit zum schreiben...**_

_**slaggy: Wow, noch so eine gute Idee! Mal schauen, ob und wo ich die noch einbauen kann... **_

_**Mira: Juhu! –sich über dein Review freu- Du gsesch, es gaht wiiter, und ich würd mich au u über wiiteri Reviews vo dir freue!**_

_So, und bevor ich euch noch weiter mit meinem unbedeutedenem (Harry: ganz recht! –von Autorin mit der Bratpfanne bedroht wird- -sich verkriecht-) Geschwafel belästige, lest doch einfach und sagt mir, wie ihr es gefunden habt! _

**Telefongespräch(e) -3**

Am nächsten Morgen fand Harry einen Brief von Dumbledore vor.

_Harry,_

_Woher wusstest du das? Einer unserer Spione wurde gestern gefangen! Egal was du tust, bleib im Haus!_

_Professor Dumbledore_

„Typisch, egal was du tust, bleib im Haus, ich hab es so satt!"Harry fluchte... Am späten Nachmittag klingelte dann das Telefon...

Harry: Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin?

Voldi: Ha, nee, warte, noch mal. –aufleg-

Harry: ...

Telfon klingelt wieder.

Harry: Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin?

Voldi: Potter! Hast du schon sehnsüchtig auf meinen Anruf gewartet? –grins-

Harry: Och nö, Voldi, ich hab echt keinen Bock zu telefonieren, such dir einen Anderen, den du mit deinem ewigen nörgeln stören kannst! –schmoll-

Voldi: Hach, Potter, es macht einfach so Spass, weißt du, bei jedem Gespräch verdien ich an die 20 Galeonen, ok, das letzte mal waren es nur zehn... - Geldgierig ist-

Harry: Ja? Wie das denn? Ist die Wette immer noch nicht vorbei? –kopfschüttel-

Voldi: Hör auf den Kopf zu schütteln! (AN: Harry: He! Woher will er das wissen? Autorin: Weil ich die Autroin bin, und sage, dass er es weiss! Harry: -schmoll- Autorin: -Harry (wiedermal) rausschmeiss-)

Harry: ...

Voldi: Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt! Ich bestimme, wann eine Wette aufgelöst wird! –in fieses Lachen ausbrech-

Harry: Quatsch! Dumbledore ist der grösste und mächtigste Zauberer der Welt! –den Helden spiel-

Voldi: Biste sicher?

Harry: (unsicher) Aber klar doch!

Voldi: Ganz ganz ganz sicher? –wie Günter jauch bei wer wird millionär-

Harry: (fast nicht mehr sicher) Ich denke schon.

Voldi: Ganz ehrlich?

Harry: (flüsternd) Nö.

Voldi: Komm schon, Harry, wird ein Todesser! Du bekommst als mein Nachfolger Macht, und kannst allen, die dich nerven eins auswischen, und du bekommst so einen wunderschönen grellpinken Umhang wie ich! –in väterlichem Ton sprech-

Harry: -in Panik ausbrech- Nein! Ich verzichte, dankeschön!

Voldi: -schmoll- Spielverderber!

Harry: Was bezweckst du eigentlich mit deinen ewigen Anrufen? –sich wundert-

Voldi: Hach, weißt du, das ist halt so eine Sache... Ich habe nur unfähige Gefolgsleute! Und mir ist dauernd so langweilig, darum dachte ich, ich müsse mal etwas anderes tun, und einer meiner Todesser hat mich dann auf diese geniale Idee gebracht! –ganz begeistert ist-

Harry: ... -diese Idee auch _wahnsinnig_ toll findet-

Voldi: Ach ja, da kommt mir gerade eine Idee. 8vom Telefon weggedreht:) LUCIUS!

Lucius: Ja, Mylord?

Voldi: Da, jetzt kannste mal mit Harry über deine Einstellung zu den Umhängen sprechen!

Lucius: -Panik bekommt- Ehm, tja, also, ich finde sie wirklich, ganz ehrlich wunder... wunderschön, so anders, etwas bunt, es bringt Farbe ins Leben... -herumstottert- (AN: Voldi: Hör gefälligst auf, meine Gefolgsleute lächerlich zu machen! Ich muss sie schon jeden Abend trösten! –Autorin wütend anfunkelt- Autorin: ... Voldi: Ach schreib einfach weiter! Autorin: -bei dem Versuch, Voldi rauszuschmeissen wiedermal auf der ganzen Linie versagt- )

Voldi: Das reicht! –Lucius Telefon aus der Hand reisst-

Harry: He! Ich wollte ihm auch noch was sagen! –schmoll-

Voldi: Ach halt die Klappe! Sag mal welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? –in unangenehmer Babystimme spricht-

Harry: Na wer wohl, du natürlich! –sauer ist-

Voldi: Das nehm ich persönlich! –sniff-

Harry: Tut mir ja soooo leid...

Voldi: Sag schon!

Harry: Hab ich doch! DU nervst mich Voldi, deine Probleme interessieren mich einen Dreck, begreifst du das nicht? Und Malfoy kannste sagen, er sollte sich mal um seinen Sohn kümmern, der arme Draco fühlt sich, seit du wieder da bist, sehr alleine... - loschreit-

Vernon: Junge! Denk an die Nachbarn! Und an das Geld, mach endlich fertig!

Voldi: Wenn ich dich umbringen werde, werde ich den auch gleich miterledigen!

Harry: Du kannst mich hier nicht töten, schon vergessen? –grins-

Voldi: Ach nee, mist, ganz vergessen. –schmollmund aufsetzt-

Harry: ...

Voldi: Ach, da fällst mir ein, bist du so sauer, weil Bella deinen Hund umgebracht hat? –evilgin-

Harry: Er ist nicht tot! –wütend ist und das ganze Haus zusammenschreit, dabei Vernon ignoriert-

Voldi: Das ist es also! Na dann werde ich schauen, dass Bella das nächste mal ans Telefon kommt, dann könnt ihr euch noch über ihren Cousin unterhalten...

Harry: (komplett sauer) –Hörer auf Gabel schmeiss-

Voldi: Nanu? Schon wieder! Der ist aber unfreundlich!

Harry ging in sein Zimmer. Da erwartete ihn auch schon eine Eule. „Och nee, der Alte wieder mit seinen, ach so genialen Ratschlägen und Regeln!"

Ergeben nahm er der Eule den Brief ab und las ihn.

_Harry,_

_Sag mir gefälligst, woher du das gewusst hast! Das ist nicht gut! Remus und Moody werden dich übermorgen Mittag abholen, du kommst zum Grimmauldplatz. Irgendjemand muss von deinem Aufenthalt bei den Durselys etwas mitbekommen haben, das könnte gefährlich werden! Hoffentlich weiss Voldemort nichts davon! Bleib im Haus! _

_Albus Dumbledore _

„Wow, es wird immer mehr!", dachte Harry sarkastisch. Rasch schrieb er zurück.

_Hallo Prof. Dumbledore_

_**Natürlich** werde ich brav im Haus bleiben, aber ich werde ihnen nicht sagen, woher ich meine Informationen habe, noch nicht, denn die Eule könnte ja **abgefangen** werden. Haben sie eventuell noch etwas zu erwähnen vergessen, ach nein, warten sie, es ist ja **viel besser**, wenn ich nicht allzu viel weiss. Ich **freue** mich schon **riesig** auf morgen. Harry_

„Ist das zu sarkastisch?", fragte er sich? Dann entschied er sich dazu, es dabei zu belassen und schickte die Eule mit dem Brief los, gerade als ein hübscher Adler hereingeflogen kam, einen Brief auf Harrys Bett warf und sich auf Hedwigs Käfig setzte. Verwundert nahm harry den Brief.

_Potter,_

_Stimmt es, dass du mit dem dunklem Lord in feletonischem Kontakt stehst? Wie hast du das geschafft? Hast du ihm gesagt, dass ich mich alleine fühle! Dann: Danke! Mein Vater wird mit mir am Samstag einen Ausflug machen. Draco Malfoy_

„Drehen jetzt eigentlich alle durch?", fragte sich Harry. Er nahm eine Feder und schrieb:

_Malfoy, _

_Erstens, es heisst telefonischer Kontakt, Zweitens, ja es stimmt, Drittens, ja hab ich. Harry Potter_

Dann schickte er den Adler mit dem Brief los und legte sich schlafen.

_Nuja, nicht gerade ein besonders tolles Kapitel... Harry: find ich auch! Autorin: Harry mit der Bratpfanne eins überbrat- Ätsch, diesmal war ich schneller! Leute, so langsam krieg ich diesen frechen Bengel in den Griff! Harry: haha –Zunge rausstreck- Autorin: -seufz- Ich sagte ja: langsam... Also, jetzt hab ich das Wochenende nicht besonders viel Zeit, hab nächste Woche drei schwere Prüfungen... -stöhn- Naja, vielleicht lade ich zwischendruch mal ein Chap rauf. Kommt darauf an, wie motiviert ich bin, und ihr wisst ja, je mehr Rviews, desto motivierter bin ich... ;-) –auf lila Button schiel- Lg, Moony_


	4. 4 Gespräch

_So! Da ich heute früher wach war, hab ich gedacht, ich stell das vierte Kapitel online, um euch eine Freude zu machen... ;-) –an alle Kekse und Kuchen verteil- Am Donnerstag ist dann endlich der Stress (für diese Woche vorbei) und ich kann am Abend auch wieder schreiben... _

_**NegativLight: Tja, da hast du wohl recht. Mal schauen, ob ich das Harry antuen kann, wenn er sich nicht benimmt, bestimmt! ;-)**_

_**Vanillewoelkchen: Danke für dein liebes Review! Eine habe ich heute hinter mir, die schlimmeren aber leider noch vor mir... Wird schon schief gehen, und da das neue Chap:**_

_**BlueStar84: Macht nichts, es freut mich, dass du mir jetzt ein Review geschrieben hast! **_

_**Ayrana: Echt unterm Tisch? Ich glaube, ich erreiche mein Ziel... ;-) Du hast einen Tipp, wie man Harry in den Griff kriegt? –bettel- Bitte, so was könnte ich echt gebrauchen, der is sowas von frech! **_

_**Slaggy: In Paris? Und ich muss mich hier mit dämlichen Prüfungen abmühen? Wie fies... -in Tränen ausbrech- Nee, so schlimm ist's nicht... Hab aber trotzdem Zeit, etwas hochzuladen...**_

_Also, dann... Harry: -gerade ankommt- Was schreibst du denn da? Was? Ich soll frech sein? Hast du sie noch alle? Autorin: Sag ich ja... Harry: -Autorin mit dem Kitzelfluch beleg- Autorin: HILFE! Ich brauche sofortige Hilfe! Harry: -evilgrin- Ätsch, ich kann was, das kannst du nicht... Autorin: -Harry am Kragen pack- Jetzt reichts! –vor die Tür werf und Türe verriegel- Ayrana, du musst mir unbedingt verraten, wie ich ihn in den Griff kriegen soll! Harry: (von draussen): Gar nicht, gar nicht! Autorin: -seufz- _

_Also, ich will euch nicht länger mit meinem Gelaber aufhalten, read and enjoy it!_

**Telefongespräch(e) -4**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einer Eule geweckt. Sofort erkannte er, dass es sich um eine... Schuleule handelte... „Och nee!"stöhnte er, „Was will er denn jetzt schon wieder?! Der ist ja schlimmer wie Voldi!"Ächzend stand er auf und band der Eule den Brief ab.

_Harry,_

_Ich bin erfreut, dass du so viel Verständnis für die gegenwärtige Situation aufweist! Denk dran, bleib im Haus! _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry starrte den Brief an. „Ich glaub ich muss diesem altem Ding mal den Unterschied zwischen Sarkasmus und Ernst erklären?!"

Der Tag verging wie jeder andere Tag, sprich Harry las etwas, da die Dursleys Angst hatten, er würde sie verzaubern, wenn sie ihn arbeiten lassen würden...

Am späten Nachmittag dann läutete das Telefon, und Harry nahm ab:

Harry: Nein verdammt, ich will nicht mit dir reden!

Magda: Was fällt dir eigentlich ein Junge?! Gib mir sofort Vernon!

Harry: -aufleg-

Telefon: -klingel-

Harry: Wer ist daaa? –gelangweilt spricht-

Voldi: Potter! Ist dir langweilig oder was? Und mit wem haste vorher telefoniert? –eifersüchtig ist-

Harry: ...

Voldi: (murmelnd) Ist doch war.

Harry: Ach, übrigens, Voldi, heute Abend werde ich abgeholt, keine Ahnung wohin. Insofern ist das _leider _unser letztes Gespräch... -grins-

Voldi: -geschockt- WAS? Was fällt denen ein? Ich werde mich zu Tode langweilen!

Harry: Gute Idee, mach das, dann hat die Welt wenigstens was davon! –schon wieder sauer ist-

Voldi: So denkst du von mir? –weinerlich- (Voldi: -Ins Zimmer gestürzt kommt- Was soll das? Meinst du im Ernst, ich würde heulen, weil mir langweilig ist und ich komme nicht ohne Potter aus? Dann gehe ich ein paar Muggles töten! Autorin: -ignoriert das wütende Geschrei- DU hast am Anfang der Fic Harry erklärt, dass es langweilig ist Muggles zu töten... Voldi:

- Autorin mit dem Zauberstab bedroh- Autorin: Hilfe! Sich ein Schulbuch greif und es Voldi über den Kopf hau- Voldi: -zu Boden sink- Autorin: Hm, das kann ja tatsächlich nützlich sein! –Harry ruf- Harry, bring ihn raus! Harry: Meinst du ich fasse den an?! Überhaupt, ich wird ihn gleich jetzt töten! –Zauberstab zückt- Autorin: Wehe! Ich brauch ihn noch für die Fic! Harry: -grummelnd Voldi packt und nach draussen schleif-)

Voldi: Ach, Harry, ich habe übrigens grade Mrs. Figg umbringen lassen... -evilgrin-

Harry: NEIN! –rausrennt-

Voldi: Wurmschwanz, ich bin bald wieder um zehn Galeonen reicher!

Harry: -draussen ankommt- WAH!

Überall Todesser in blassrosanen Umhängen, zuvordesrt Bellatris Lestrang und Lucius Malfoy...

Harry: -Wieder ins Haus rennt und beim Telefon Ohnmächtig zusammen bricht-

Voldi: Hah! Wusst ich's doch, der fällt auf meine Kartonatrappen rein...

Harry: (wiederaufgewacht) Was soll das, zieh sie sofort ab!

Voldi: -grins- Das waren doch nur ein klein wenig verzauberte Kartnatrappen...

Harry: -stutzt- Hach ja, das hab ich doch von Anfang an gewusst!

Voldi: Sicher... (Umdreht) Wurmschwanz! Zehn Galeonen!

Harry: ...

Voldi: Na du bist in Ohmacht gefallen!

Harry: ...

Voldi: Übrigens, was ich dir noch sagen wollte, das könnte dich interessieren...

Harry: Was denn? –alarmiert ist-

Voldi: Ich hab ein supergeniales Kuchenrezept von Narzissa bekommen! –sich wie ein leinkind freu- Echt super lecker!

Harry: ...!

Voldi: Jep, ich dachte, es dürfte dir auch schmecken, also, nimm was zum Schreiben und schreib mit:

Harry: -aus langeweile tatsächlich einen Stift nimmt und mitschreibt-

Voldi: Na, was denkste?

Harry: Keine Ahnung, ich kann nicht backen! –kopfschüttel-

Voldi: (genervt) Dann lass ihn dir backen, hastsicher genug Bewunderer!

Harry: (denkt) Jep, Molly Weasly wird ihn mir bestimmt backen, hört sich nämlich tatsächlich lecker an, und Zyankali steht ja auch nicht auf dem Rezept, genauso wenig, wie Rattengift...

Voldi: Na?

Harry: Schon gut, schon gut!

Voldi: Tja, dann, für heute hab ich dir genug gesagt, ich muss unbedingt noch einmal weg.

Harry: Wohin? Gehst du Muggles töten? Das darfst du nicht! –wiedermal den Helden spiel-

Voldi: Nein, tu ich heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht. Meinst du ich sage dir, was ich vorhabe? –genervt ist-

Harry: ...

Voldi: Bist du heute mal freundlicher und legst nicht einfach auf? Das ist nämlich unhöflich! –im Lehrerton spricht-

Harry: Und tschüss. –Hörer aufleg-

Voldi: Na bitte geht doch, nur noch am Tonfall müssen wir arbeiten... -nach Lucius schreit- Komm, wir gehen nach London, ich muss was kaufen gehen...

Harry nahm sich das Rezept und ging auf sein Zimmer. Dort sah er wieder den Adler von Malfoy.

_Potter,_

_Ich bin dir dankbar, dass mein Vater etwas Zeit für mich hat, aber warum bei Grindelwald musstest du **blassrosane** Umhänge vorschlagen? Er macht sich lächerlich!_

_Draco Malfoy_

Genervt schnappte sich Harry eine Feder und schrieb zurück:

_Malfoy,_

_Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn er ihn anzieht, und ich wusste nicht, dass Voldemort mich Ernst nehmen würde._

_Harry Potter_

Damit schickte er den Adler los.

So verging der Tag. Als Harry nach dem Abendessen ins Zimmer ging, sass da eine pechschwarze Eule (AN: gibt es so was überhaupt?) Harry nahm ihr verwundert das Päckchen ab und sie flog sogleich davon. Als erstes las er den Brief und es traf ihn beinahe den Schlag:

_Potter!_

_Da ich keine Lust habe, auf meine zehn Galeonen pro Tag zu verzichten, schicke ich dir jetzt ein warte, wie hiess es nochmal, ach ja, ein Handy. Es ist so verzaubert, dass es immer genug Geld hat. _

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry packte das Päckchen aus, tatsächlich ein Handy... „Der dreht echt durch!"Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein...

_So, da wäre ein neues Chappie... Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und es wird nicht zu langweilig, oder zu unlogisch. Wenn Fragen auftauchen, versuche ich gerne, diese zu klären! SO, mal schauen, ob ich's riskieren kann, Harry wieder reinzulassen... -vorsichtig Türe aufschliess und rausschau- Harry: Na, endlich fertig? Hat ja lang gedauert... -grins- Autorin: ... _


	5. 5 Gespräch

_-vorsichtig hinter der Tür hervorschau- Ehem, hallo... Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat... -in Deckung geh- Habt Mitleid! –grins- Nee, hatte echt Schulstress... Und der geht bis vor drei Tage vor Weihnachten weiter! –empört schau- Naja... Dafür hab ich mir mit diesem Chap besonders Mühe gegeben... _

_**NegativLight: Hallo! Hm, das mit den Punkten... Keine schlechte Idee... -grins- **_

_**BlueStar84: Tja, ich bin echt fies zu Harry... -evilgrin- Hui, stell dir diese Schlagzeile vor: „Schulleiter von Hogwarts an vergifteten Zitrone-Brause-Bonbons gestorben –endlich sind wir von der Qual der Zitronebonbons befreit!"–lach-**_

_**Nathalya: Fast vom Stuhl gekippt? Nicht ganz? ;-) Vielleicht nach diesem Kapitel...**_

_**Slaggy: Schön, dass du wieder da bist! –knuddel- **_

_**Aryana: Hallo! Auf ein Internat? Nee, das könnte ich glaub ich nicht... Da würd was (besser wer) fehlen... **_

_So... Harry: -gerade kommt und Antwort auf Aryanas Review liest- Internat? Geht's noch? –Autorin mit dem Schulbuch droht- Glück für dich, dass du das doch nicht tun willst! –sauer rausrennt- Autorin: Wer hätte das gedacht, er geht für einmal freiwillig... Schnell schreiben, bevor er wieder kommt..._

_Also, ich hör jetzt auf, euch vollzulabern, viel Spass beim Lesen! –noch an alle Kekse verteil-_

**5. Gespräch**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf und dachte, alles sei nur geträumt gewesen, doch nachdem er das Handy sah, seufzte er. Doch kein Traum... Der Tag schleppte sich voran und nichts Bedeutendes geschah. Irgendwann fragte sich Harry doch, wo denn seine Eskorte blieb, da es doch geheissen hatte, er würde gestern Abend abgeholt werden... In diesem Augenblick klingelte es. Aus Neugierde ging Harry nachsehen. Remus, Moody und Tonks. „Hallo Harry!", rief Remus und umarmte ihn. „Hallo Remus, hallo Tonks, hallo Moody", meinte Harry. Sie sahen ihn etwas merkwürdig an. „Alles in Ordnung?"„Ja, sicher"Dann gingen sie. Sie reisten mit dem fahrenden Ritter. (Harry: Nein, spinnst du? Warum tust du mir das auch noch an? –geschockt guckt- Autorin: Das ist die Rache dafür, dass du mich immer nervst! –evilgrin- Harry: -Autorin eins mit dem Nudelholz überzieh- Autorin: -Harry vor die Tür setz- )

Endlich kamen sie im Grimauldplace an. Harry seufzte, und liess eine weitere Begrüssungstour über sich ergehen. Dann hatte er einen Einfall. Er gab Mrs. Weasly Voldemorts Kuchenrezept, sagte aber nicht, von wem es war... „Harry, Professor Dumbledore wird heute mit uns zu Abend essen!"Von diesem Augenblick an, schaltete Harry ab, und sagte dann, er wolle sich noch etwas ausruhen und verzog sich in ein Zimmer. Kaum dort angekommen, klingelte sein Handy...

Harry: -schon jetzt genervt- Was?

Voldi: Huch, na da hat aber einer schlechte Laune! –beleidigt schaut- Dabei habe ich doch eine so schöne Überraschung für dich!

Harry: Ach ja? Wenn sie so toll ist, wie die, die mir dieser alte Sack geliefert hat, kannste du sie dir sonst wo hinstecken! (Sorry für diese Sprache, versucht euch nur mal in unseren armen, kleinen jungen-der-immer-frech-ist hineinzu fühlen... Harry: (von draussen) Das hab ich gehört, das kriegst du zurück! Autorin: -grins-)

Voldi: -grinst- Ach? Was hat er denn getan?

Harry: Ich muss ihn heute Abend sehen! Ich glaub, ich lass das Abendessen ausfallen.

Voldi: Du könntest auch einfach noch heute die Seiten wechseln, ich adoptier dich und du musst ihn nicht mehr sehen!

Harry: Haha, das hatten wir doch schon mal, oder?

Voldi: -beleidigt ist- Och Menno...

Harry: Kannste mir mal sagen, warum du dich damit zufrieden gibst, mit mir zu Telefonieren?

Voldi: -herumdruckst- Tja, ähm, weißt du, wie soll ich das sagen, ähm, naja, ich, ich ehm, mir ist halt immer so langweilig, und dann naja, es ist halt lustig, mit seinem Erzfeind zu Telefonieren... Aber bild dir jetzt nichts darauf ein!

Harry: -grins- Neeeiiiiiiin, ich doch nicht...

Voldi: Ich habs gewusst! Immer machen sich alle über mich lustig! –flenn- (Voldi: -ins Zimmer gestürzt kommt- Geht's noch? –sich umschaut- -grins- Heute kein Schulbuch in der Nähe... -sich mit Zauberstab auf Autorin stürzt- Autorin: HILFE!!! Jemand: -Voldi bewusstlos schlag- Autorin: Huch, wer war das? Jemand: Ich. Autorin:... Könntest du die Kapuze abnehmen? Jemand: -Kapuze abzieht- Autorin: Fred! Wo ist George? Fred: Draussen. Dachten, wir könnten dir mit Harry helfen... Autorin: -in Jubel ausbrech-)

Harry: ...

Voldi: Okay, geb's ja zu, stimmt nicht... Aber du tust es! Hör auf damit! –sich wie ein Kleinkind benimmt-

Harry: Ich glaub du brauchst nen Babysitter...

Voldi: Hör endlich auf!!! –ins Telefon schreit-

Harry: Wow, wusste nicht, dassde so laut schreien kannst! –erstaunt aus der Wäsche guck-

Voldi: -in einen imaginären Bart grummel-

Harry: -kichert- (Harry: Geht's noch? Ich kichere doch nicht wie ein kleines Schulmädchen! –Autorin (wieder mal) anbrüllt- George: -Harry am Kragen packt- halt die Klappe, Harry, ich will wissen wie's weitergeht! Autorin: -George dankbar angrins-)

Voldi: Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?

Harry: Keine Ahnung, frag die Autorin... (Autorin: Harry! Hör auf, auf den tasten rumzudrücken! **Ich** schreib die Geschichte, ich bin die Autorin!)

Voldi: -beleidigt ist- Ah du bist so gemein! (AN: Woher kennen wir das? ;-) )

Harry: Jajaja...

Voldi: Sag mal, haste schon das Kuchenrezept ausprobiert?

Harry: Nee, wie viel mal muss ich noch sagen, dass ich nicht backen kann, he? –genervt die Augen verdreht-

Voldi: Ach ja... -kleinlaut mal kurz die Klappe hält-

Harry: Aber ich hab das Rezept Molly gegeben...

Voldi: -sich wie ein Kindergartenkind freut- Ja? Musst mir dann unbedingt sagen, wie es angekommen ist!

Harry: (sich wieder einmal fragend, ob das wirklich der Lord Voldemort, der gefürchtetste Schwarzmagier, sei...) ...

Voldi: Na ist ja wahr... Und Narzissa will auch wissen, ob's ankommt...

Harry: Aha...

Voldi: Und dann kann ich dir ein neues Rezept schicken!

Harry: Aha...

Voldi: Und dann, oh, ich weiss, ich bringe ein Kochbuch raus! –vor Freude nicht bemerkt, dass Harry bald einpennt-

Harry: Aha...

Voldi: Is was?

Harry: Nee... Wie wäre es mit: „Kochen mit Onkel Voldi", oder „Feinde vergiften –leicht gemacht"

Voldi: Ja!!! Super Idee! Danke Potter! –vor Freude auf und ab hüpft-

Harry: Mensch, das war doch gar nicht ernst...

Voldi: -Harry einfach unterbricht- ...im ernst eine geniale Idee!

Harry: Ich geb's auf...

Voldi: ...

Harry: Hach, ja, was war das eigentlich für eine Überraschung, die du mir geben wolltest? –neugierig ist-

Voldi: Ups, ganz vergessen... -grins- Jetzt is es so oder so bald zu spät...

Harry: Was denn? –nervös wird-

Voldi: Ach, nichts was mich beunruhigen würde, aber vielleicht dich? –fiesgrins-

Harry: (panisch) Was denn, was denn? Sag schon!

Voldi: Naja, wenn du es wirklich wissen willst...

Harry: -mit zum zerreisen gespannten Nerven- Sag es endlich!!!

Hermine: (vor der Türe) : Harry? Was machst du da drinnen?

Harry: Lass mich in Ruhe!

Voldi: Was, warum denn?

Harry: Nee, nicht du, warte, doch, du auch!

Hermine: Was?

Voldi: Ich bin zu tiefst verletzt!

Harry: Haltet beide endlich die Klappe!

Hermine Voldi: Beide???

Harry: (mehr wie genervt) Hermine, würdest du mich bitte in Ruhe lassen? Ich komme gleich essen!

Hermine: Okay... -weggeht-

Voldi: Ach, das Schlammblut...

Von oben hört man Harry schreien... (AN: Boa, auf die Stelle bin ich stolz, da merkt man doch, wie der arme Harry gestresst ist, oder? ;-) )

Voldi: Na, haste dich wieder beruhigt?

Harry: Ach, halt die Klappe... Ich muss jetzt gehen, die anderen warten mit dem Essen... Was war die Überraschung?

Voldi: -auf Uhr blickt- In zehn Minuten geht's los... Dann werden meine Todesser die Wache schlafen schicken...

Harry: Welche Wache?

Voldi: -Augen verdreht- Na die Wachen, die im Ministerium den Bogen bewachen...

Harry: -wortlos auflegt und nach unten stürmt-

Voldi: Er hätte sich wenigstens bedanken können...

Unten:

Harry trat ins Esszimmer ein. Professor Dumbledore stand lächelnd auf. „Harry wie schön dich zu sehen!"Innerlich verdrehte der Jung-der-dem-Direktor-am-liebsten-an-den-Hals-gesprungen-wäre genervt die Augen. „Professor Dumbledore, aus sicheren Quellen weiss ich, dass in ca. sieben Minuten die Wachen beim Bogen im Ministerium angegriffen werden. Vielleicht sollten sie sie warnen. Und nein, ich hatte keine Vision."Damit setzte er sich hin. Dumbledore eilte besorgt hinaus.

Zwanzig Minute später:

Dumbledore kam zurück. „Woher..."Doch Harry liess ihn nicht ausreden. „Können wir das nach dem Essen klären? Wobei ich es ihnen doch nicht sagen werde. Meine Sache."Alle starrten ihn etwas verdutzt an, doch das störte Harry wenig, und dann endlich begannen sie mit dem Essen.

_Na, wie war's? Im nächsten Chap kommt dann der Kuchen vor... Schreibt mir bitte weiter solche tollen Reviews (Die machen süchtig... ;-) ), dann geb ich mir auch Mühe, mindestens einmal pro Woche zu posten... Also, -auf den lilanen Button mit „GO"schiel- ... Lg, -alle knuddel- MoonyTatze_

_  
PS: Arynana: Na, wie gefällt dir diese Idee, mit Fred und George? Fred: Hehe, wir helfen doch immer gerne! George: Genau, vor allem, wenn man dann noch seine neusten Scherzartikel an Harry ausprobieren kann... Autorin und Harry: Wehe! Autorin: Wow, wir sind ausnahmsweise einer Meinung... Harry: -beleidigt ist- Kannste nicht Ron holen? Autorin: Nee, der ist nicht da, jetzt sind Fred und George da! Harry: Du willst die beiden doch nur hier haben, weil du auf einen von ihnen stehst! Autorin: -Harry eine Ohrfeige geb- Ich schreib nicht mehr weiter, wenn du so gemein zu mir bist! Harry: -sich entschuldigt- Autorin: -grins- Okay, ich wird weiterschreiben! Harry: -aufatmet- Das hab ich nur für euch getan! Dafür müsst ihr aber auch fleissig weiter Reviewen, ich les die Reviews auch gerne... Autorin: -Harry vom Computer wegnimmt und George in die Hände drückt- Geht Quidditch spielen... Jungs: Rausrennen... Autorin: ..._


	6. 6 Gespr

_Ehem, sagt nichts… Sorry! Ich habe dauernd solchen Stress, und es geht noch so lange bis zu den Weihnachtsferien… Die beginnen bei uns am 23. Dezember! –grr- Dafür hab ich mich mit diesem Chap besonders bemüht! Und ich habe jetzt drei Tage gewartet, bi sich endlich wieder uploaden konnte, es hiess immer, es gäbe Fehler und ich könne nicht… _

_Fred: -unschuldig gefolgt von George und Harry daherschlendert- Hallo Autorin: -argwöhnisch ist- Hallo… Fred: Willst du ein Toffee? Moony; Nicht für alle Galeonen dieser Welt… Fred: -enttäuscht abzieht- Harry: Och Menno… Autorin: -Harry eine überzieht- _

_**BlueStar84: Ja, nicht? Ug, meinst du, das könnte ich Harry antun? Dazu mag ich ihn viel u sehr…. (Harry: -sarkastisch- Ich bin gerührt… Autorin: -Harry durchknuddelt- Harry: Lass das!)**_

_**Ayrana: Ja, er ist schon viel erträglicher! Dafür muss ich jetzt immer aufpassen, was ich esse… Harry: -Ayrana verzeiht- Aber noch mal verzeihe ich dir nicht so schnell!**_

_**Slaggy: Danke! –Keks anbiet-**_

**_NegativLight: Juhu, ich habe (zumindest bei dir) mein Ziel erreicht! –Party mach- Und danke, dass du mir hilfst… -Zwillinge bös anfunkel- Die haben's schon mehr wie einmal versucht! Und wie du siehst, hat sich Harry (soweit zumindest) erholt…_**

_**Amanda: Danke für dein Lob! Und hier, die Reaktion…**_

**_Saku-dat-cherry: Schön, dass dir die FF gefällt! (Voldi, Harry, Fred & George: Hallo! –wink-) _**

_Noch mal, ich flehe euch um Verzeihung an, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Letztes Wochenende war ich Samstag nicht da, und am Sonntag musste ich auf Mathe (schon wieder!) und Dutsch lernen, naja, ich hab beide vergeigt, aber was solls…_

_Bevor ich euch noch weiter zulabere, viel Spass, beim Lesen!_

**6. Gespräch**

Nach dem Hauptgang tischte Molly den Kuchen auf. Alle probierten und fanden, dass es ein sehr guter Kuchen sei. Molly wandte sich lächelnd an Harry. „Woher ist denn das Rezept, mein Lieber?" Harry grinste. Nun sahen ihn alle wirklich, wirklich merkwürdig an. „Och, wenn ihr es wirklich wissen wollt…" Und er stand schon mal auf. „Es ist von Voldemort." Belustigt besah sich Harry die Reaktionen. Ron, Ginny und Hermine, sowie Arthur und Molly Weasly spuckten ihr Stück aus, Moody und Dumbledore sprangen auf, der Rest sah Harry einfach nur verblüfft und ungläubig an. Harry musste lachen. „Münder zu! Fragt nicht warum, und Professor Dumbledore", er wandte sich lächelnd an den alten Zauberer, „Ihre Frage ist somit wohl auch beantwortet…" Dann wandte er sich um und ging nach draussen, respektive, nach oben in sein Zimmer. Dort sah er, und es traf ihn beinahe den Schlag, einen, ihm nur allzu bekannten Adler…

_Potter!_

_Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob du den dunklen Lord fragen könntest, ob mein Dad frei bekommt, damit wir noch in die Ferien können._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf, zückte sich etwas zum schreiben, und schrieb:

_Malfoy,_

_Warum fragst du ihn nicht selber? Aber gut, wenn es dir hilft, bin ja kein Unmensch…_

_Harry Potter_

Dann schickte er den Adler mit dem Brief ab und legte sich, todmüde, ins Bett…

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch Hermine und Ron geweckt. „Hallo Harry, es gibt Frühstück!", rief Ron. Ächzend stand Harry auf… (Harry: He! Ich komm zu schlecht weg! Ich bin kein Morgenmuffel! –grummelt- Autorin: Klappe! Fred: Harry komm, lass Moony schreiben! –Harry am Kragen rausschleif- Autorin: -Danke schreit-) Nach dem Frühstück versuchte Dumbledore noch etwas aus Harry raus zu quetschen, doch Harry weigerte sich, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Als dann sein Handy klingelte, zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück und sperrte sorgfältig ab, bevor er abnahm.

Harry: Hallo –gelangweilt spricht-

Voldi: Na du klingst heute aber auch ganz freudig! –jetzt schon beleidigt ist-

Harry: -irgendetwas Unverständliches brummelt-

Voldi: Hach, ehrlich, Potter, das ist erbärmlich! Warum schliesst du dich nicht endlich mir an, dann kannste deinen Depressionen freien Lauf lassen! –in Fernsehwerbungston spricht-

Harry: Hahaha… (Harry: Nix Hahaha! Wenn du schon so gemein zu mir bist, dann schliess ich mich lieber grad an! Autorin: -Harry eins überzieh- Klappe! George! Fred! Fred: Komm Harry, lass Moony endlich in Ruhe weiterschreiben! Los, ich hab eine Idee, George und ich haben… Autorin: Ich weiss nicht ob mir das gefällt… -schief zu Harry, Fred & George blick-)

Voldi: Was ist daran so lustig?

Harry: Meinste, ich will nen rosanen Umhang anziehen? Warum eigentlich nicht gleich noch hellblaue, und auf die hellblauen Umhänge rosane Herzen, hm?

Voldi: (Stille, dann:) Warum nicht?

Harry: Was jetzt?

Voldi: Naja, wie wär's mit hellblauen und auf den hellblauen Umhängen rosanen Totenköpfen! Boa, das wird genial aussehen! Lucius wird sich freuen! –voller Eifer Pläne schmiedet-

Harry: Das ist jetzt aber nicht war…

Voldi: Huh? Was?

Harry: Nix… Lucius wird sich sehr freuen, ganz sicher… -unschuldig in die Luft starrt-

Voldi: Meinst du? -eifrig wie ein Kleinkind spricht, dass herausgefunden hat, warum man sich keine Batterien in den Mund stecken soll-

Harry: Sicher…

Voldi: Wie kommst du nur auf so gute Ideen? –bewundernd guckt- (AN: Voldi: Bewundern? Bewundern? Geht's noch? – Zimmer zusammenschreit- Autorin: He! Ruhe! Voldi: -Moony einmal mehr bedroh- Autorin: -nach Harry, Fred & George ruf- Voldi: -weggeht- Fred: Was denn? Autorin: Nix…)

Harry: (denkt) Der dreht echt total durch…

Voldi: Und?

Harry: -aus Gedanken aufschrickt- Huh? Was?

Voldi: DU musst schon zuhören! -beleidigt ist- Ich hab gefragt, wie der Kuchen geschmeckt hat!

Harry: Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das Rezept ausprobiert habe? Vielleicht haben wir den Kuchen gar nicht gegessen?

Voldi: Das glaubste ja selber nich!

Harry: -seufz- Er war sehr gut. Fand ich. Die anderen sind beinahe gestorben, als ich gesagt habe, woher das Rezept stammt…

Voldi: -evilgin- Moment mal- stuzt- Nur fast? Schade…

Harry: …

Voldi: Ich wär meinem Ziel näher…

Harry: …

Voldi: Lebst du noch?

Harry: Glaubste, du wirst mich so schnell los?

Voldi: Wär ja auch zu schön…

Harry: Dann hättest du niemanden mehr zum telefonieren…

Voldi: Auch wieder war…

Hermine: -von draussen an Tür hömmert- Harry! Harry! Mach auf! Wir wissen, dass du da drin bist! Komm raus, wir wollen reden!

Voldi: Ach, das Schlammblut schon wieder?

Harry: (sehr, sehr laut schreiend) Halt endlich die Klappe!

Ron: Geht's noch, wie sprichst du mit uns?!

Harry: Nicht ihr!

Voldi: He, ich bin beleidigt!

Hermine: Was ist bloss mit dir los?

Harry: Könntete ihr bitte gehen?

Voldi: Seid wann siezt du mich? Gefällt mir!

Harry: Halt den Rand du Missgeburt!

Ron: Das geht zu weit, ich hol Mum!

Harry: Ron, warte, ich meinte nicht euch!

Hermine: Harry, mit wem sprichst du dann?

Voldi: Ich muss doch schon sehr bitten, ich spreche hier mit dir, die können warten!

Harry: Sei endlich still!

Ron und Hermine: WER?

Harry: -am verzweifeln- Nicht ihr, aber geht jetzt endlich, ja? Wir reden in fünf Minuten!

Hermine und Ron: Nagut…

Harry: -aufatmet-

Voldi: Hallo?! Ich bin auch noch da!

Harry: -seufz- Jaja…

Voldi: He, wie soll ich das verstehen?

Harry: Wir sprechen morgen weiter, ja? Ich muss gehen… Ach ja, ich soll dir von Malfoy junior sagen, du sollst seinem Vater wieder Mal frei geben, er hat Sehnsucht…

Voldi: Schade… Mal sehen, was ich machen kann… Tschüsschen!

Harry: -wortlos aufleg-

Voldi: Aber er wird immer freundlicher…

Harry legte erschöpft auf. Dann begab er sich nach unten, wo ihn Ron und Hermine schon erwartend anblickten, und bei ihnen sassen auch noch Professor Dumbledore, Moody und Remus… Harry sah sie an. „Erstens: Ich halte keine langen Reden: Es ist meine Sache, mit wem ich spreche, ich habe telefoniert. Zweitens: Ich sage nicht, wie ich mit Voldemort in Verbindung stehe, und Drittens: Ich bin müde und gehe jetzt schlafen." Und damit drehte er sich um und hastete die Treppen hoch in sein Zimmer.

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bitte, schreibt weiter Reviews! Ich weiss, es geht manchmal lang, aber ich hab grad heute eine Prüfung versaut, und muss echt lernen, und so…  Aber Reviews spornen total an! –zum lilanen Feld schiel- _

_Lg, Moony_


	7. 7 Gespräch

_Pieps, pieps, pies, zwitscher, dipieps… diespieps…diesepiepst…dreipieps…werdepieps… ich… Ah, es geht wieder! Argh, die Drei (Ja, die, Fred, George und Harry!) haben es geschaft mir Kanariencremeschnitten unterzu jubeln… Nur etwas verändert und niht auf nichtmagische Menschen getestet… 3Tage! 3 Tage lang ein Vogel! Wisst ihr, wie das in der Schule war?? –fauch- Wenn ich die erwische! Ah! –losrenn- _

_So, da bin ich wieder… Wie gemein, dass Fred und George apparieren können… Weg waren sie… Tja, Harryleinchen, Pech für dich… Harry: -grummel- Aber du hast Glück, wenn ich dir nämlich was tue, werde ich noch gesteinigt… Also lass ichs lieber mal… Harry: -jubelt-_

**_BlueStar84: Jetzt hats länger gedauert… Schlusspurt vor Weihnachten in der Schule… AH, drei Wochen keine Prüfungen mehr… Dann dafür wieder… Hm, Percy auf Voldi? Mal sehen, eventuell brauch ich ihn für andere Personen…_**

_**NegativLight: Yea, mein Ziel ist erreicht! –ein Kissen schick, damit du es unter dem Scheibtisch etwas bequemer hast- Was wirst du mit den Zwillingen machen? –grins- Fred und George: Nichts! –unschuldig guck- Wir haben ja auch nichts gemacht… Autorin: Ah ja, und was war das mit drei Tagen Kanarienvogel? F&G: Ausrutscher… Harry: -NegativLight Kuchen schick- **_

_**Ayrana: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Hehe… Armer Harry… Er war soo gestresst… **_

_**Slaggy: Danke! Ich hoffe, das bleibt so…**_

**_NathalyaKiaraMcElwood: Oh Nein! Ich hab ganz vergessen auf dein Review zu antworten! Entschuldige! –um vergebung bettel- _**

_Also, viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**7. Gespräch**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er als erstes rote Haare. „Ahhh!", er schrie auf. „Harry!" Ron sprang ungefähr einen Meter zurück, wobei er gegen Hedwigs Käfig stiess, dieser umkippte und gegen den Koffer stiess, und sich dann der gesamte Inhalt über den Boden verstreute. Seufzend setzte er sich die Brille auf und sah Ron an. „Ronald Bilius Weasley, was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?", meinte er grinsend. Ron lachte. „Hey Alter! Cooler Abgang gestern… Du hast eine Eul… Nee, nen Adler!" Sofort war Harry hellwach.

Ein schwarzer Adler sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Oh nein, geh wieder weg!", brummte Harry, nahm dem Tier aber den Brief ab. „Ron, ich bin in zehn Minuten unten, geh schon mal vor, ja?" Ron war klug genug, einfach zu gehen…

_Potter!!_

_Das hätte nun wirklich nicht sein müssen! Himmelblaue Totenköpfe auf einem rosanen Umhang! Wie demütigend! Rosa beisst sich doch mit unserem schönen, silberblonden Haar! Danke aber, mein Vater und ich waren gestern Abend ( besser in der Nacht) unterwegs… Aber denk daran, was du das nächste Mal vorschlägst!_

_Draco Malfoy_

Fassungslos schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Irgendetwas musste mit Voldemort passiert sein… Und das war ja mal wieder typisch Malfoy: Das wichtigste an allem war, dass sich dieses Rosa angeblich mit silberblonden Haaren schnitt… Er zückte seine Feder, und schrieb rasch zurück.

_Malfoy,_

_mal ehrlich, ist deine einzige Sorge, dass sich rosa (angeblich) nicht mit silberblond sehen lässt? (Ich bin übrigens anderer Meinung…) Wie dem auch sei, hattet ihr Spass? (Nein, frag mich nicht, Malfoy, es interessiert mich eigentlich nicht wirklich…) _

_Harry Potter_

Er überreichte den Brief dem Adler und begab sich nach unten.

Dumbledore sass ebenfalls am Tisch. „AH, Harry! Gut geschlafen? Ich denke", er sprach weiter, ohne Harry auch nur eine Sekunde für eine Antwort Zeit zu lassen, „wir sollten uns einmal ernsthaft über unser Gespräch (Harry dachte: „Welches Gespräch bitte??") unterhalten!" Er lächelte freundlich. „Professor Dumbledore, ich denke, das haben wir bereits geklärt! Und jetzt hören sie bitte endlich auf, mit diesem Thema!" Damit wandte er sich seinem Toast zu.

Dumbledore sah ihn perplex an. „Aber Harry, mein Lieber…" Jetzt reichte es Harry. Er drehte sich langsam um. „Professor Doktor Dumbledore, ich habe gesagt, ich will nicht mehr mit ihnen darüber sprechen! Wenn sie mich aber weiterhin mit diesem Thema nerven, überleg ich mir die Sache mit den rosanen Umhang mit hellblauen Spezialmuster doch einmal gründlich!" Natürlich verstand niemand wirklich, was Harry damit meinte. Erst, als er hinausgegangen war und sich vorsorglich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte, dämmerte es Dumbledore. Die Todesser kleideten sich ja neuerdings etwas speziell… „Ich werde am Abend noch einmal mit ihm sprechen", meinte er und verschwand.

Bald darauf läutete das Handy…

Harry: -ausnahmsweise mal froh- Hallo!

Voldi: Huch, so fröhlich?

Harry: -grins- Jep, hab grad den Alten ein bisschen fertig gemacht…

Voldi: Ich glaube, ich färbe gut auf dich ab… -stolz ist-

Harry: Pha…

Voldi: Is ja war, Menno, lass mir doch meine kleine Freude!

Harry: Sag ja gar nix… -ein Liedchen vor sich hinpfeift-

Voldi: Mensch, mir is sowas von langweilig! –quengel-

Harry: …

Voldi: Haste nich irgendeine Idee?

Harry: Ja, sicher! Du könntest zum Beispiel ausnahmsweise mal nett sein, und den Muggelstämmigen einen Festtag widmen…

Voldi: Na, also das muss ich mir aber erst einmal gründlich überlegen!

Harry: -kopf schüttelt-

Voldi: Ist ja war!

Harry: Hab ich etwas gesagt?

Voldi: -wie ein Kleinkind- Nee, haste nich…

Harry: Na also! –sich das Lachen verkneift-

Voldi: Duuuuuuuu?

Harry: Jaaaaaaa?

Voldi: Hast du vielleicht noch eine Idee, womit man die Umhänge verschönern könnte? (Voldi: -hereingestürmt kommt- Jetzt ist aber endgültig Schluss! Ich hab ja Ruhe gegeben, bei rosa mit himmelblauen Totenköpfen, aber noch mehr?! –hysterisch herumschreit- Autorin: -es das erste Mal fertig bringt, Voldi rauszuschmeissen- Hey, ich mache Fortschritte! –gg- )

Harry: Sicher, wie wäre es mit tasmanischen Teufeln?

Voldi: -ganz begeistert in die Luft spring- Jajajajaja! Welche Farbe würdest du vorschlagen?

Harry: Och, so weisse, am besten noch mit einem gelben Heiligenschein…

Voldi: (zuerst skeptisch) Naja… Doch… Jaa!!! –wieder in die Luft springt-

Todesser: (In der Halle unter Voldis Telefonzimmer) –erschrocken zur Decke starren- Was ist bloss mit dem Meister los? (AN: Hey, das reimt sich sogar! –grins- Harry: Oh ja, ganz toll hast du das gemacht… -sarkastisch grins- Autorin: Klappe!)

Harry: -Kopf schüttelt-

Voldi: Du bist echt so was von genial!

Harry: Danke, weiss ich schon lange… -grosskotzig grins-

Voldi: Nu komm mal wieder vn deinem hohen Ross runter… -schief guck-

Harry: Warum darf ich mich nie freuen und du schon? –beinahe zu heulen beginnt-

Voldi: Oh, mach ich Klein-Harry-Babyleinchen traurig? –wie ein Kleinkind spricht-

Harry: Hör auf! Du bist so gemein! –Tränen in den Augen hat- (Harry: -hereingestürmt kommt- Jetzt reicht es! Voldi hatte Recht, du bist vollkommen übergeschnappt! Du bist schlimmer als Rita Kimmkorn! /KLATSCH/ Autorin: Beleidige mich nie, ich wiederhole, nie mehr so! Oder ich hetz dir Percy auf den Hals! Harry: -sich die rote Wange hält- DU bist gemeingefährlich! Alles nur nicht Percy! Warum nicht Ron? Autorin: Weil Ron nicht da war! Harry: Naja, Fred und George sind auch nicht schlecht… -wegrennt- Autorin: Sagst du, Harry, sagts du… Ich frag mich, ob Percy nicht für mich socherer gewesen wäre…)

Voldi: Oh Nein! Harry. Nicht weinen! Entschuldige! Sorry! Excuse-moi! –sich entschuldigt-

Harry & alle Todesser: -beinahe die Augen ausfallen weil Voldemort, ich wiederhole Voldemort sich entschuldigt hat-

Harry: Ich glaub, du solltest wieder mal unter deine Gefolgsleute…. Ich färbe zu gut auf dich ab… (AN: Hatten wir das nicht schon mal heute? ;-) )

Voldi: Na gut… Aber du verzeihst mir, ja? –ängstlich guckt-

Harry: JA!

Voldi: Also, Tschau! –aufleg-

Harry legte auf und fuhr sich verwirrt durch seine, mittlerweile recht langen Haare. Er hörte Schritte. „Harry?" Ron kam gerade die Treppe herauf, als Harry das Zimmer verliess. „Hey, Harry, Mum sagt, es gibt Essen. Und Dumbledore will mit dir sprechen…" Zusammen gingen sie nach unten.

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „Harry, ich hoffe doch, dass du das nicht ernst gemeint hast!" Harry tat ahnungslos. „Was denn?" „Das weißt du sehr genau! Wer hat dich dazu gebracht? Harry, du musst stark sein, wir brauchen dich! Bald wirst du kämpfen!" Diese letzten Worte brachten das Fass zum Überlaufen. „So…" Harry drehte sich langsam um. Ron und Hermine sahen sich unbehaglich an. „So, ich muss also kämpfen…" Harry sprach leise. Dann brüllte er.

„UND WAS IST, WENN ICH NICHT KÄMPFEN WILL VERDAMMT NOCHMAL??" „Harry…", begann Dumbledore, doch Harry unterbrach den alten Zauberer. „Die ganze Zeit sagten sie mir, wie schlecht Voldemort und Eskorte sind, und wie gemein, wie verlogen und hinterhältig! UND WAS SIND SIE? Sie haben mir so vieles so lang verschwiegen!" „Harry hör mir zu…" „Nein, sie hören mir zu! Ich habe ihnen so lange vertraut! Und jetzt? Sie sind selber schuld! Sie lassen mich nicht in Ruhe, sie verbieten mir in den Ferien, die übrigens schrecklich sind, den Kontakt zu meinen Freunden, dabei hätte es nur einen Brief oder Besuch von ihnen gebraucht, und Ron oder Hermine, oder beide hätten in den Ferien zu mir können! Für sie bin ich doch nur eine Waffe! Meinen sie, diese Erkenntnis macht Spass? Aber für Voldemort, für ihn wäre ich mehr. Ich wäre der Schlüssel, sein Sohn den er nie hatte, sein Bruder den er nie hatte! Warum ich noch nicht bei ihm bin? Weil Hermine trotz allem meine beste Freundin ist!" Er brach erschöpft ab. Der alte Zauberer war blass. Hermine standen Tränen in den Augen und Molly Weasly hatte bei Harrys Schilderung von Voldemort zu schluchzen begonnen. Der Rest war einfach still.

Harry sah sich um, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand nach oben.

_So, das war's mal wieder… Wow, Harrys Ausbruch wurde ja schlimmer als geplant… Da sind wohl die Finger mit mir amokgelaufen… Ich hoffe es hat eich gefallen! Don't forget: Schwarzlesen ist verboten… Der einzige Lohn der Autoren sind die Reviews… ;-)_

_Fred: Hallo Moony! Na, wie wärs mit einem Toffee? Autorin: -Fred das Toffee aus der Hand schlag- Vergiss es! Nie im Leben! –Leser anfleh- Bitte, helft mir, ich weiss nicht, was ich tun soll! Die bringen mich noch um den Verstand! Ich hätte echt Percy anheuern müssen… Moment mal, das könnte ich noch… Harry, Fred & Geroge: Nein! –Autorin festhalt- Autorin: Ist ja gut, ist ja gut…_

_Oje, ich brauch echt Hilfe… Lg, Moony_


	8. Bitte Lesen, wichtig!

**Bitte Lesen!!!**

Aalso, da bin ich, aber, es tut mir Leid, ohne neues Chappie… Nicht, dass mir die Ideen ausgehen würden… Viel schlimmer!

Ich habe leider in nächster Zeit (fast 4 Wochen! –heul-) so viele Prüfungen und sonstiges, dass mir schlichtweg keine Zeit bleibt, auch noch weiter zu schreiben! –sich entschuldigt-

Harry: Ach, das ist doch wurscht, dann hab ich wenigstens Ruhe… -grins- Autorin: Geht's noch? –sniff- Meine treuen Leser müssen sooo lange warten! F&G: Ach, komm schon Moony… Hier willst du zur Aufmunterung etwas Süsses? –etwas schokoartiges unter die Nase halt- Autorin: Nee, danke! Percy: Moony, du solltest jetzt endlich etwas lernen, sonst… Autorin, Harry, F&G: -Percy aus dem Zimmer schieb- Autorin: Ach ja, leider hat er recht… Sonst flieg ich noch… Harry: Na und? Dann nervst du mich wenigstens nicht mehr! Autorin: -Harry auskitzel- Harry: War doch nicht so gemeint, Gnade! Autorin: Na gut…

Ihr seht, es tut mir wirklich Leid! Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir als Leser dennoch erhalten und ich werde mich beeilen, sobald ich wieder kann, zu posten! (Derweilen wird ich schon mal Ideen sammeln… -g-)

Allen meinen Lesern noch ein gutes Neues Jahr 2005! –alle knuddel, Kuchen, Butterbier etc. verteil-

Lg, eure MoonyTatze

Harry, F&G, Voldi, Percy: Auch von uns ein gutes Neues Jahr!!!


	9. 8 Gespräch

_Hallo! Ja! Mich gibt's auch noch! Ist das nicht toll? –grins- Auf jeden Fall hab ich meine Prüfungen bestanden und bin jetzt mit einem neuen Chappie zurück… Und ich wird euch heute nicht mal volllabern! Bin ich nicht nett? Leider verschwinde ich Sonntag schon wieder für eine Woche ins Lager (Uf, Ferien! Die hab ich nötig…), aber dann bin ich wieder da…Och hoffe, ihr habt mich nicht vergessen! _

_Harry: Ja, leider… Aber sie hat Percy schon wieder rausgeschmissen… Autorin: Ach halt die Klappe! Der war ja wirklich nicht zum aushalten! Zuerst war er ja ganz nützlich, aber wenn er sich in meine Fic einmischen will, hat er sich geschnitten! –wild umherguck- FG-grinsen- Tja…_

_**NegativeLight: Och, und ich hatte schon gehofft, ich krieg raus, was du mit ihnen anstellst… Voldi hat sich übrigens total über das Geschenk gefreut, der hat die Muggel drei Tage in Ruhe gelassen! Voldi-rot anläuft- Stimmt doch gar nicht! Autorin: Ach halt die Klappe, alter Lügner!**_

_**Slaggy: Freut mich, dass es dir immer noch gefällt!**_

_**Inulein: Hat länger gedauert… Aber es geht weiter! –grins.**_

_**BlueStar84: Danke für Wiehnachtsgruss etc… (Okay, sehr spät, aber ich bin ausnahmsweis mal entschuldigt…) Jaa, das ist er sich, glaub ich, schon langsam am überlegen…**_

_**Korksie: Danke für dein Lob! –knuddel- Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich für ich gelohnt!**_

_**NymphadoraTonks: Danke für diis Lob! –lachÖhm, och, bi mir isch de lila, aber villicht liits am Explorer oder so? **_

_Also, bevor ich euch noch weiter vollquatsche, lest lieber, und schreibt mir am Schluss, ob es euch noch immer gefällt!_

**8. Gespräch**

Nachdem Harry in sein Zimmer gestürmt war, blieb es unten ruhig. Keiner kam hinauf, um ihn zu nerven. Allerdings… „Oh nein, du dummer Vogel, kratz die Kurve, mach die Biege!", stöhnte Harry, als er den schwarzen Adler erblickte. Der Vogel dachte natürlich überhaupt nicht daran, unseren armen, gestressten Harry in Ruhe zu lassen…

Genervt nahm Harry den Brief.

_Hallo Potter _(„Oh, er wird freundlich, sogar ein Hallo")

_Natürlich beisst sich rosa mit silberblond! Ich glaube, du solltest mal mit mir zu unserem Frisör kommen, dann liesse sich etwas Anständiges aus deinem Wischmob machen. _(„Wischmob?")_ Warum gibst du dich noch mit Weasly, Granger und Dumbledore ab? Du könntest zum Beispiel den Rest der Ferien bei mir verbringen…_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry starrte verdutzt auf das Blatt. „Ich glaub, Draco braucht ´nen Psychiater… Moment, ich auch… Ganz falsch, Harry, ganz falsch! Malfoy, Malfoy, oder das Frettchen braucht einen Psychiater!" Seufzend schnappte er sich Pergament und Feder und schrieb:

_Hallo Malfoy_

_Ich glaube, wir sollten mal ernsthaft über Farben, die sich beissen sprechen! Rosa und silberblond passt hervorragend! Und danke, ich behalte meine „Wischmob" gerne so, wie er ist! War das jetzt ein ernst gemeintes Angebot?_

_Harry Potter_

Er drückte dem Adler den Brief in die Klauen und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Harry stand auf, und begab sich in die Küche. Als er eintrat verstummten jegliche Gespräche und alle schauten ihn an. (AN: Stellt euch vor, ihr seid im Klassenzimmer, solltet gerade einen Vortrag über was weiss ich was halten und bekommt einen Hustenanfall. Der hört und hört nicht auf, und als ihr euch endlich beruhigt habt, schaut euch euer Hasslehrer an und meint, das sei eine sehr interessante Vorstellung gewesen, aber um ihn abzulenken sei schon besseres getan worden… Und weil er eben so furchterregend ist, sind dann alle ganz still…Ja… Harry: Ich glaub nicht, dass irgendjemand das begriffen hat… Autorin: Ach, halt die Klappe, sie wissen schon, was ich meine!)

„Morgen", meinte er vergnügt und setzte sich. „Harry", begann Dumbledore. Harry seufzte. „Werden sie mich noch irgendwann mal in Ruhe lassen?" Dumbledore lächelte ihn auf seine Ich-bin-doch-dein-Vertrauter-du-kannst-mir-alles-erzählen-Art an. „Nun, ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht noch einma miteinander sprechen sollten. Über deine Ansichten uns so." Harry schnappte sich noch einen Toast und stand dann ruckartig auf. „Wissen sie was? Das war jetzt etwas zu viel! Ich hab genug! Ich gehe." Sofort war der halbe Orden auf den Beinen. „Nun", meinte der Direktor, „ich fürchte, ich kann dich nicht einfach gehen lassen!" Doch Harry war schon in sein Zimmer gestürmt und hatte die Türe zugesperrt.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte sein Handy…

Harry-enorm gestresst- Ja?

Voldi: Irgendwie gestresst heute? –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Harry: Nein, wie kommst du darauf-sarkastisch lacht- Der halbe Orden ist hinter mir her und steht vor meiner Tür Wache, damit ich nicht abhaue!

Voldi-grinst- So wenig vertrauen in den Goldjungen?

Harry: (schreit) Halt deine verfluchte Klappe du nichtsnutziger Idiot?

Voldi: ja sag mal geht's noch? –entrüstet ins Telefon guckt-

Harry: Tut mir ja sooo leid, dass ich die ach so empfindlichen Ohren ihrer erlauchten Dummheit strapaziere… -immer noch wütend ist-

Voldi: Meine Güte, bist du heute aber auch gereizt… -in einem Omaton spricht-

Harry: Ich will dich ja mal sehen, mit dem halben Orden im Nacken…

Voldi: Du, ich hätte eine Lösung für dein Problem… -geheimnisvoll spricht-

Harry: Ja? –uninteressiert tut-

Voldi: Ooooo ja… -noch einen geheimnisvolleren Ton benutzt um Harry zu ködern-

Harry: Und sollte mich das interessieren? –interessierter ist-

Voldi: Nun, ich denke, es wäre sehr interessant für dich…

Harry-sein Interesse nun nicht mehr verbergen kann- Sag schon!

Voldi-zufrieden grinst- Naja… Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach…

Harry-genervt wird- Sag es doch einfach, mensch!

Voldi: Nur wenn du „Bittebitte Meister" sagst!

Harry-sehr genervt ist- Ach hör schon auf, und spuck's aus!

Voldi: Nee, nicht bevor du es gesagt hast! –schmollt wie ein Kleinkind-

Harry-zu Tode genervt- Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass ich es nicht sagen werde, also sag es einfach!

Voldi: Nein!

Harry: Argh… -nuschelt, so dass es niemand versteht etwas in den noch nicht vorhandenen Bart-

Voldi: Was?

Harry-brummelt irgendwas-

Voldi: …

Harry: Ach, komm schon, das ist erniedrigend!

Voldi-grinst breit- Wirklich?

Harry: Bibimstr

Voldi: Was bitte wie viel?

Harry: Bitbitmistr.

Voldi: (mit nerviger Singsangstimme) Ich hör dich nicht…

Harry: (brüllt) BITTE BITTE MEISTER!

Voldi: Na bitte geht doch!

(Harry: Neinnein und nochmals nein, das geht jetzt absolut nicht mehr! DU nervst mich zu Tode, ich sage niemals in meinem verkorksten Leben Bittebitte Meister zu Voldemort, was soll das? –herumschreit und tödlich genervt ist- Autorin: Was denn? –unschuldig guckt- Ich mag eben die „Bösen"… Harry-aufheult- Du bist so was von parteiisch! Autorin-grins- Wissen wir, Harrylein, wissen wir…)

Harry-rot anläuft vor Scham- Und jetzt sag schon, was ich tun soll!

Voldi: Das ist doch völlig logisch!

Harry: Ach ja?

Voldi: Lauf weg!

_(Da auch jüngere Kinder diese Fic lesen können und ich nicht wegen dieser einzigen Stelle ein anderes Rating reintun will, streiche ich die Flüche von Harry jetzt mal raus, ihr dürft sie euch aber denken…)_

Voldi: Na, wieder beruhigt? –gelangweilt spricht-

Harry-böse guckt-

Voldi: Also nicht…

Ron: Harry? Was sollte das? Welcher Meister?

Harry-Haare rauft- Da hab ich den Salat, Ron hat mich gehört!

Ron: Mit wem zum Teufel sprichst du da?

Voldi: Hättest ja nicht so zu schreien brauchen!

Hermine: Harry, lass uns doch rein!

Harry: Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe! –völlig genert ist und am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs steht-

Ron: Harry, so sprichst du nicht mit deinen besten Freunden! Was soll das?

Hermine-in Tränen ausbricht-

Voldi: Wie unhöflich! (Wer kennt Full House? So wie Stef darf man sie Voldi jetzt vorstellen)

Harry-seufzt- Bis morgen Tom. –legt auf-

Voldi: Tom? Ach so, ich!

Ron Hermine: Wer ist Tom?

Harry: Mein imaginärer Freund! –aufschnauft-

Harry liess Ron und Hermine hinein. „Was wollt ihr?" „Reden!", meinten sie unisono. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Und über was? Hat Dumbledore euch geschickt?" Hatte er… „Harry, hör mal", meinte Ron, „das ist doch verrückt! Du brüllst Professor Dumbledore einfach so an!" „Weißt du nicht, wie gefährlich es ist? Oh Harry, ich bitte dich!" Harry schnaubte. „Hört auf, hört bloss auf! Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung!" Nun wurde Ron sauer. „Kein Ahnung? Ach nein? Ich denke aber schon!" „Nein, habt ihr nicht! Lasst mich doch einfach alle in Ruhe, ist das denn zu Viel verlangt?" Harry war mal wieder am Brüllen. Und Ron und Hermine flohen aus dem Zimmer…

Harry legte sich erschöpft auf sein Bett. Sein letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen war, dass er das Angebot von Dr… Malfoy vielleicht doch annehmen sollte…

_So, das war's… War's okay? Soll Harry zu Malfoy gehen, für die restlichen Ferien, oder nicht? Eure Entscheidung, reviewt! (Ihr könnt auch einfach schreiben Ja, oder Nein, aber über etwas mehr Feedback würde ich mich freuen…)_

_Fred: Hey, Moony! Na, hunger? Autorin: Nie in deinem Beisein… George: Und bei mir? Autorin: Von was träumst du nachts? George: Na von Alicia! Autorin: Urgs, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht wissen… George-grins- _

_PS: Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob ich weiterschreiben soll, oder nach dem nächsten Kapitel aufhören. Es liegt an euch._


	10. 9 Gespräch

_Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder mal… Und ich kann euch wieder mal mit einem Chappie nerven… -grins- Naja… Voldi: Nerven trifft es bestimmt, die armen Leser! Autorin: Ach, halt die Klappe! F n' G: Aaach, quatsch, die nerven sich bestimmt nicht! Besonders nicht, wenn wir sie unterhalten… -Der Autorin ein undefinirbares Stück von Irgendetwas anbiet- Autorin-Augenbraue hochzieht- Wie viel mal müssen wir das noch besprechen? F n' G-brummeln etwas in nicht vorhandenen Bart-_

_Ich hoffe, ich nerve euch nicht…_

_**Angel344: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch… Hab mich von deiner Idee inspirieren lassen…**_

_**NegativLight: Hallo! –knuddel- Oje, dein armer Kopf… -Heilzauber aus Harry quetsch- Besser? Tja, also, das mit Malfoy… -lach- F n' G: Vergiften? Wir sind beleidigt! Wir machen das nur zum Wohle der Menschheit! Lachen ist gesund, nicht gewusst? Autorin: Ja, lachen schon, aber eure Experimente an mir nicht… -hust- Voldi: Na, das mit dem „armen Harry nicht so stressen" will ich mal überhört haben… **_

_**Okay, ich hör schon nicht so schnell auf! –grins- Kann doch keine aufgescheuerte Knie verantworten… Ach ja, ich hab da grad sone Idee… -NegativLight zu Malfoy schick, bis ich den wieder mal brauche- Hoffe, du verbringst eine Angenehme Zeit in Malfoy Manor!**_

_**Tina: Danke für dein Lob! Und es geht wieter… -grins-**_

_**Korksie: Ok, ich wird weiterschreiben! Danke für das Lob! Jep, die Reaktion wird lustig werden… Aber noch sagt er es nicht… **_

**_SlytherinWeaslette: Hey, hallo und cooler Nick! Da sind einige dafür, also werd ich das einbauen…_**

**_Ayrana: Huhu! –lach- Jep, du hast schon recht, es wir noch viel mehr passieren, bis Harry der Deckel defintiv vom Kochtopf fällt! Ich hab nämlich schon eine gute Idee, wie der arme Harry zu unserem Slytherin Prinz gelangen kann, und zwar jederzeit, sobald es ihm zuviel wird… Jaja, armer Harry, musste sich tatsächlich sooo erniedrigen… -grins-_**

_**Saku-dat-cherry: Dankeschön. Tja, vielleicht wird aus Feind auch mal Freund? –grins- Stimmt schon, das „Ach Käse" ist genial, aber das andere hat grad so gut gepasst… **_

_**Minnilein: Das ist ein Gedanke wert, aber wenn es dazu kommen sollte, müsste noch sehr, sehr viel geschehen… Und ich denke nicht, dass ich das überleben würde, Harry funkelt mich gerade so böse an… Echt? Ich schreibe immer auf dem Laptop, ich mag das.**_

_**( ): Ich werd's mir zu Herzen nehmen. ;-)**_

_Wow, Leute, neun Reviews! Dankedankedanke! –alle Knuddel- Viel spass beim Lesen!_

**9. Gespräch**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es schon nach Neun Uhr. Seufzend erhob er sich und liess vor Schreck einen kleinen Schrei los. Über ihm flog gerade Malfoys schwarzer Adler. „Elendes Vieh, weißt du, wie du mich erschreckt hast?", fauchte er. Den Vogel kümmerte es nicht… Grummelnd nahm Harry den Brief an sich.

_Hallo Harry _(„Das war's", dachte Harry, „Er ist reif für die Klapse, er spricht mich zivilisiert an!")

_Ich denke, es ist dringend notwendig, dass wir uns mal über Haare und Farben unterhalten, ich stimme dir zu. _

_Ja, das Angebot war sehr ernst gemeint. Wenn du nicht durchkommst, können wir dich auch irgendwie holen. Mein Vater wird schon die Erlaubnis des Ministers kriegen, sei unbesorgt. Und sonst fällt uns bestimmt etwas ein, wie wir dich, sobald du es nicht mehr aushältst holen können!_

_Hoffentlich auf bald,_

_Draco_

Äusserst verwirrt liess der Junge-der-lebte-um-jeden-Tag-aufs-Neue-überrascht-zu-werden den Brief sinken. Es war Drac…Nein, Malf… Nein, Draco wirklich ernst? Das wäre seine Chance. Alles, nur raus aus diesem Irrenhaus!

Entschlossen sichte er nach einem Blatt Pergament und einer Feder.

_Hallo Draco_

_Da du mich mit Harry ansprichst nehme ich mir nun einmal einfach das gleiche Recht.__Hör mal, ich tu alles, wirklich alles (ausser Voldemorts oder sonst eines jeglichen Menschen's Füsse küssen) um aus diesem Irrenhaus rauszukommen. __Allerdings frage ich, wie dein Vater das anstellen will, die bewachen mich Tag und Nacht._

_Falls es euch irgendwie möglich wäre, und nicht zu viele Umstände machen würde, ich weiss nicht, wie lang ich es hier noch aushalte!_

_Harry_

Er las sich den Brief noch mal durch und da er in Ordnung war (von ihm ausgesehen…) schickte er den schwarzen Adler mit dem Brief los.

Dann zog er sich an, und begab sich in die Küche.

Harry trat ein und einige Köpfe hoben sich. Sie sahen ihn einfach an, und sagten nichts, doch er konnte den stummen Vorwurf in ihren Augen sehen. Hermine hatte verweinte Augen, und Ron sah ihn wütend an. Harry konnte nicht anders, er begann zu grinsen. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen allerseits! Alle gut geschlafen? Danke der Nachfrage, ich hab wunderbar geschlafen." Damit setzte er sich.

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „Harry, das geht nicht so weiter. Du kannst nicht einfach deine Freunde anschreien! Und du wirst auch nicht mehr das Haus verlassen, geschweige denn die Küche! Ab jetzt wirst du unter ständiger Beobachtung stehen, ich bin sicher, du verstehst das." Harry schnaubte. „Oh, natürlich, ehrenwerter Professor Dumbledore. Ich bin nicht fähig, auf mich selber aufzupassen… Und trotzdem, tut mir Leid, sie zu enttäuschen, ich habe ein Angebot bekommen, die Ferien bei einem Freund zu verbringen, der mich nicht hintergeht, und dieses werde ich auch annehmen." Damit wandte er sich seinem Toast zu. Er hörte ein ersticktes Schluchzen. Hermine stand auf und rannte aus der Küche, gefolgt von Ron, der Harry noch einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf. Harry seufzte. Dumbledore sah ihn an. „Nun, Harry, das werde ich nicht zulassen können." Harry erhob sich und wollte die Küche verlassen, doch Moody stellte sich vor ihn. „Nichts da, Junge", knurrte er. Harry funkelte ihn böse an, und wandte sich dann an Dumbledore. „Ich bin nicht ihr Gefangener!" In diesem Moment hörte man das Klingeln eines Handys.

Harry stöhnte. Voldemort hatte das Handy natürlich so verzaubert, dass es genug laut klingelte. Die restlichen Anwesenden in der Küche sahen sich verdutzt um, nur Ginny begann zu kichern. „Harry", brachte sie unter lachen hervor, „ich glaub, das ist deins!" Sie rannte los, und eine Minute später kam sie mit dem immer noch klingelnden Handy zurück und drückte es Harry grinsend in die Hand. „Sag ihm einen Gruss von mir", flüsterte sie dem verdutzten Jungen zu. Harry lachte, und nahm ab…

Harry: Hallo! –auf Grund der verwirrten, ängstlichen und verdutzten Gesichtern der restlichen, noch anwesenden Ordensmitgliedern köstlich amüsiert ist-

Voldi: Hallo Harry, altes Haus! Na, alles fit bei dir? Hörst dich so amüsiert an, haste dem alten Kürbiskopf die Meinung gesagt?

Ordensmitglieder-krampfhaft bemüht, etwas zu hören-

Harry-grinst- Och, ich bin nur gerade schwerstens bewacht in der Küche, weißt du…

Voldi: Ach so… Wer beehrt dich denn mit seiner Anwesenheit?

Harry: Tja, ehm, da hätten wir natürlich Professor Dumbledore höchstpersönlich, Dann Alastor Mad-eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur und Molly Weasley, Fred und George Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt, joa, das wären sie dann etwa…

Ginny: Ehem!

Harry: Ach ja, sorry, und natürlich Ginerva Weasley!

Voldi: Ginny? Ach ja, die kleine Miss Weasley…

Ginny-es gehört hat und Harry das Handy entreisst und reinfaucht- Ich bin nicht klein!

Harry-Ginny das Handy wegnimmt- Ja, ähm, das wär's dann… Sag mal es is momentan nicht besonders günstig…

Voldi-beleidigt- Du magst mich nicht mehr!

Harry-seufzt- Doch, natürlich mag ich dich! Moment mal, hab ich das wirklich gerade gesagt? (Harry: Neinneinnein, das reicht langsam wirklich! Ich spiele nicht mehr mit! Schluss aus Amen, das reicht mir! Autorin: Nein, nicht doch! –Harry knuddel- Ohne dich kann ich doch gar nicht zu Ende schreiben! Harry: Eben! –evilgrin- Autorin: Bitte, wenn du es auf die harte Tour willst… -Harry bedroh- Pha, du kannst mich mal! Autorin: Harry! Ich hole Percy! Harry-panisch umguck- Nein, nicht doch, hehe, alles in bester Ordnung, du machst das ganz gut, schreib nur weiter! Autorin-zufrieden guckt- Na bitte…)

Molly: Wen den Harry, Schatz?

Voldi-nur das Schatz gehört hat- Oho, Harry, hast du eine Freundin?

Harry-geekelt das Handy anstarrt- Sonst geht es dir aber gut, ja? Das war Molly Weasley!

Voldi: Harry! Ich bin entrüstet, eine verheiratete Frau!

Harry: Nein, geht es dir noch gut?

Molly: Was denn, mein Lieber? Harry, alle in Ordnung?

Harry: Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung, lass mich bitte in Ruhe, ja? Wir können später reden!

Voldi-beleidigt ist- Ja, natürlich! Sobald eine Frau kommt hast du keine Zeit mehr für deine Freunde! Ts…

Harry: Nein, doch, spinn nicht rum, du Idiot!

Molly: Harry, also ich muss schon sehr bitten!

Der Junge-der-lebt-um-genervt-zu-werden: Argh, nicht du Molly, er!

Voldi: Was?

Molly: Was?

Harry-in Ohnmacht fällt-

Voldi: Oi, lustig, das hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr, oder? Harry?

Odernsmitglieder-auf Harry zustürzen- Alles in Ordnung?

Ginny-das Handy nimmt- Hallo Tom.

Voldi: Hallo Ginny! Schön mal wieder mit dir zu sprechen! –ehrlich erfreut ist-

Ginny-grinst- Nun ja, bis Harry wieder wach ist…

Voldi: Willste nicht auf meine Seite kommen? (Autorin: Voldi, Finger weg von der Tastatur! Ginny ist brav, die wird nicht böse! Voldi: Ach, halt die Klappe, die kleine Miss Weasley ist perfekt für meine Seite! Autorin: Dann schreib ich nicht weiter. –schmoll- Voldi: Wetten doch… -Autorin, die eben aufgestanden ist hochheb und auf den Stuhl drück, sie mit dem Zauberstab bedroh- Na? Autorin: Hehe, nichts gesagt, ich schreib ja schon weiter… Hilfe! Die werden langsam echt schlimm… Und räumen dazu noch mein Zimmer um! Fred, George, lasst meine Bücher in Ruhe, oder es setzt was! –die Zwillinge anfunkel- Was soll ich bloss machen, Percy halt ich nicht mehr aus…)

Ginny-nach kurzem Überlegen- Nee, ich denke nicht…

Voldi-enttäuscht ist- Warum den nicht?

Ginny: Frag mal Harry! Oh, er ist gerade aufgewacht… War schön, mit dir gesprochen zu haben, vielleicht bis bald mal! –Handy an Harry weiterreich-

Harry: Voldi, ich muss aufhören, wir sprechen später, oder morgen, ist das ok?

Voldi: Hm, nagut… Eigentlich wollte ich dich noch Fragen… Er hat aufgelegt! Ach Käse! (saku-dat-cherry: ;-) )

Harry-erleichtert seufzt- Uf.

Die Ordensmitglieder starrten Harry an. „Mit wem hast du telefoniert, Harry", fragte Dumbledore. Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge!"

Er drehte sich um. Molly rannte zu ihrer Tochter. „Ginny, geht es dir gut? Du solltest dich vielleicht nicht mit ihm abgeben, er ist momentan etwas verwirrt…" Ginny machte sich ärgerlich los. „Geht's noch Mum? Harry ist vollkommen in Ordnung!" Sie sah ihre Mutter an. Harry hatte bei der Küchentür halt gemacht. Er lächelte. „Ginny, würdest du mich begleiten? Ich geh in die Bibliothek." Ginny grinste und ging zu Harry, der ihr galant den Arm anbot. Lächelnd nahm Ginny an. Als sie aus der Küche kamen, hörten sie ein lautes Rumsen. Ginny lachte. „Ich denke, Mum ist in Ohnmacht gefallen…"

Lachend gingen sie nach oben. „Ich wollte eigentlich ins Zimmer, kommst du mit?" Ginny stimmte sofort zu. Als sie im Zimmer ankamen, starrte ein schwarzer Adler ihnen entgegen…

_SO, das war's… Gibt's da jemand, der absolut gegen Harry/Ginny ist? Bin mir nämlich gerade am überlegen, ob ich so was machen sollte, oder lieber etwas anders… Da hätte ich noch einige andere Ideen dazu… _

_Tja, wie wollen die Malfoys es anstellen, dass Harry, sobald es ihm zu unerträglich wird, zu ihnen kann? Wie wird Ron auf Ginnys Verhalten reagieren? Was sagt Ginny dazu, dass Harry mit Draco in Briefkontakt steht? Und wie reagieren der Orden und so, auf das gesehene? Lest es nach, im 10. Gespräch! –Werbung zu machen versuch-_

_Joa, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und schreibt mir doch einfach, wie ihr es gefunden habt, was jetzt mit H/G ist und so. _

_Lg-alle knuddel und Kekse verteil- eure Moony_

_Ps: Ich finde das nicht lustig! Jetzt ab ich es zwei Mal versucht zu ändern, aber nein! Dieses Programm nimmt mir immer die Doppelpunkte raus, wenn ein Gedankenstrich oder sowas folgt! Weiss jemand, wie man das ändern kann? Ich mache einen (Doppelpunkt, der wieder weg ist)- und dann sieht man nur den -. -gefrustet bin-_


	11. 10 Gespräch

_Hallihallohallöchen, da bin ich, mit dem Jubiläum! Aber leiderleider ist es nichts allzu besonderes… Da ich zurzeit (besser gesagt, ein Semester lang) Stress, Stress und noch mal Stress habe, werde ich wohl nur unregelmässig posten können, ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir! Das Pitelchen ist vielleicht nicht das Spannendste, aber ich habe es mir in einer Drei-Nächte-Etappe on den Fingern getippt. _

_Noch ein paar „administrative Dinge", wie meine Französisch und Klassenlehrerin zu sagen pflegt: _

_Ich werde nicht Harry/Ginny machen, mir ist nämlich was besseres eingefallen… -grins- Harry: Gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht! Hilfäääää! –wegrenn- Tja… Ich hab ihn langsam im Griff… Und sogar Fred und George! Ha! Ich danke euch für eure Reviews, die Antworten ausnahmsweise am Ende des Kapitels. (Mal was neues ausprobieren, so mit Gestaltung und so, aber irgendwie wirft es mir immer alles raus… -sniff-)_

**10. Gespräch**

Ginny sah das Tier an. „Wow, schöner Adler! Woher hast du den denn Harry?" Harry seufzte. „Ist nicht meiner." Er nahm dem Adler den Brief ab. „Der gehört Malfoy." Ginny sah ihn amüsiert an. „Ohoh, Harry James Potter, der Goldjunge von Gryffindor kommuniziert sowohl mit dem Sohn eines sehr schwarzmagischen Typens und mit dem dunklen Lord selbst! Ich bin beeindruckt!" Harry sah sie gespielt böse an. „Ja, und Ginerva Weasley gibt sich mit diesem verdorbenem, bösen, zur Zeit etwas verwirrtem Jungen ab…"

Ginny grinste, und liste über Harrys Schulter.

_Hallo Harry_

_Klingt, als sei es dringend. Nun, gut, wir werden uns beeilen. Ich bin momentan leider etwas im Stress, denn mein Vater fand die Idee mit dem Rosa/Silberblond ganz gut, und nun muss ich ihn dank dir daran hindern, so etwas Hirnrissiges auszuprobieren!"_

_Draco_

„Rosa und Silberblond?" Ginny sah Harry lachend an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann fragte Ginny: „Harry, kannst du nicht fragen, ob ich mitkommen darf? Ich halte es nicht mehr aus hier! Fred und George sind weg, Bill und Charly gemeinsam irgendwo am Ferien machen, und Ron nervt rum, genauso wie Mum, und der Alte Idiot!" Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach ben. „Ich glaube, ich übe sehr schlechten Einfluss auf dich aus. Sie werden mich umbringen, wenn du mitkommst, aber ich kann ja mal fragen…"

_Hallo Draco_

_Es ist dringend. Sorry, wegen der Sache, aber im Prinzip passt es schon. Ginny lässt fragen, ob sie mitkommen kann, da sie sich noch mit mir abgibt, wird sie schon bald ebenso bewacht werden, nicht zu vergessen, von Ronald…_

_Harry (und Ginny)_

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie mit rumhängen, und sprechen. Am Abend weigerte sich Ginny, genau wie Harry, aus Harrys Zimmer zu gehen, sie erklärte, sie werde hier schalfen, was Molly dazu brachte, erneut in Ohnmacht zu fallen („Mein kleines Mädchen, was hat er ihr angetan?") und Ron, eine Viertelstunde an die Türe zu hämmern, was die Insassen des Zimmers nicht im geringsten beeindruckte. Wozu gab es Lärmdämpfzauber? Harry und Ginny amüsierten sich köstlich.

Dann, am Abend kam der Adler, der mittlerweile bestochen werden musste, damit er Briefe austrug, wieder.

_Hallo Harry, hallo Ginny_

_Natürlich kann Ginny auch kommen. Vater war ganz begeistert davon, eine Weasley im Haus zu haben, besonders, wenn sie freiwillig kommt, und ich bin beim Gedanke an Ronald auch sehr amüsiert. Wir werden bald einen Portschlüssel schicken._

_Draco_

Ginny grinste. „Na bitte!" Und legte sich auf das Bett. „He, wo soll ich schlafen?" Harry sah sie an. Sie war so was wie eine kleine Schwester, aber… Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wozu gibt es hier in deinem Zimmer eine Couch?" Harry brummte so was, dass sich wie „Na dann danke" anhörte, und legte sich auf die Couch.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Beiden durch ein klingeln geweckt…

Harry: -verschlafen nach dem Handy grabscht- Jaaaaaa?

Voldi: Hab ich dich geweckt? Bin ich zu früh?

Harry: -auf den Wecker guckt und sarkastisch meint- Nööööö, gar nich…

Ginny: Hm? Halt mal die Klappe, Harry, es is erst halb sechs Uhr!

Voldi: Oho…

Harry: -hastig- Nicht das, was du denkst!

Voldi: Nicht? –grinsend-

Ginny: -Harry Handy wegnimmt- Nein! Hör mal, geht das nich etwas leiser?

Harry: -Handy zurückerobert- Sie ist halt noch müde…

Voldi: Ich hab es bemerkt…

Harry: Blitzmerker…

Voldi: -in Angriffston- Soll das eine Beleidigung sein?

Harry: Heute leicht gereizt?

Voldi: Pf!

Harry: Sorry, war ja nicht so gemeint! (AN: Harry: -Autorin mit Zauberstab bedroht- Mach. Das. Rückgängig! Autorin: Nö. Harry: Wenn ich Voldemort schon mal beleidige ist das auch eine Beleidigung! –Autorin wütend anfunkelt- Autorin: -ungerührt- Pha, ich bin die Autorin, und ich schreibe, also halt die Klappe, und verzieh dich in dein Bett! Harry: -grummelnd weggeht- Hehe, ich hab ihn langsam im Griff!)

Voldi: Das will ich für dich hoffen! Was ist denn an der Geschichte dran, dass du zu Malfoy gehst, hm?

Harry: -sich verschluckt- Wer sagt das?

Voldi: -gelangweilt- Na Draco Malfoy!

Harry: -quietscht- Wer?

Voldi: -in einem Ton, mit dem man Kleinkinder belehrt- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Harry: -irgendetwas grummelt-

Ginny: Harry, das ist unhöflich!

Harry und Voldi: Hä?

Ginny: Was? Ist ja auch egal…

Harry: -Ginny verdutzt anstarrt- Ich glaub, sie ist noch müde…

Voldi: Nein, ich glaube, sie ist immer so. Ach, ja, der Punkt ist:

Harry: Jaaaa?

Voldi: Sag erst: Voldemort ist der grösste und mächtigste Zauberer der Welt!

Harry: -seufzt- Ach, Voldemort, das hatten wir doch schon! DU bist nicht der grösste und mächtigste Zauberer, das…

Voldi: Nein! Nicht Dumbledore! Das stimmt nicht! Neinneinnein! –wie ein Kleinkind zetert-

Harry: Eigentlich wollte ich sagen…

Voldi: Nein! Es ist nicht Dumbledore!

Harry: Nein!

Voldi und Ginny: Nein?

Harry: Nein.

Voldi und Ginny: Warum nein? Wer dann?

Harry: Na wer wohl? Ich!

Voldi und Ginny: -weglach-

Harry: -beleidigt ist- Ist ja wahr!

Voldi: Der war gut, Harry, der war echt gut!

Harry: Haha. –sarkastisch lacht- War ja soooo lustig gemeint…

Ginny: Och, komm schon, Harry, war ja nicht so schlimm. Man sollte auch über sich selbst lachen können! –grinst-

Harry: Haha.

Voldi: Jep, die Kleine hat recht!

Ginny: -ins Handy brüllt- Die Kleine wird dir gleich mal zeigen, was eine Kleine tun kann!

Molly: -in ihrem Zimmer aufgewacht, um ihre Tochter schreien zu hören, und wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen-

Harry: -seufzt- Hör mal, wir haben heute noch zu tun, und müssen jetzt gehen. Ruf morgen, etwas später bitte, an, ja?

Voldi: -leicht enttäuscht- Hm, ja, nagut.

Harry: Tut mir wirklich Leid!

Voldi: -grinst- Schon okay, keine Ursache. Bi smorgen! –gutgelaunt auflegt.

Harry: Wenigstens einer, der fröhlich ist…

Harry legte auf, und sah Ginny an. „Wird heute ein langer Tag!" Diese sah ihn grinsend an. „Na und? DU bist doch, ich zitiere dich selber, der grösste und mächtigste Zauberer, der Welt!" Harry warf ein Kissen nach ihr, und im Nu hatten sie mit einer Kissenschlacht begonnen.

_Sodelala… -ein Liedchen pfeif- War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder Harry? Harry: -irgendetwas unverständliches brummt- Jaja… Wie war's? Schreibt mir eure Meinung! (Und, wie lange soll ich unseren armen Harry noch leiden lassen, bi er endlich zu den Malfoys darf? Ein Kapitel, zwei? –grins-)_

_Und nun zu euren Reviews:_

_**Mrs. Sarah Snape: Hallo und willkommen bei meiner verrückten Story! Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! –knuddel- **_

_**Ayrana: Hm, schade. Auch egal, ich krieg das schon irgendwann mal hin! –optimistisch bin- Ehm, ja… Oje, Harry/Draco? Ich mag das auch, sehr sogar, aber ich zweifle an meinen Schreibkünsten… Mal schauen, wie es weitergeht…**_

**_Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Hallo! Hehe, tja, irgendwo muss ich ja aufhören… Und dafür hab ich mich mit dem neuen Pitel auch beeilt! Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen!_**

**_Tolotos: Okay! Wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, hab ich mich doch umentschieden. –grins- Ob ich Slash mache, weiss ich zwar noch nicht, hab ich noch nie versucht, und wie Dmbileinchen es verhindern will, und Lucius es schaffen will – nur weiterlesen!_**

**_Angel344: Die hat mir sogar sehr gefallen! Hast du noch mehr Ideen? Ich bin immer froh darum! Oh, die werden noch schlimmer reagieren…_**

**_Korksie: Hi! Ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht, wenn es doch nicht Harry/Ginny gibt. Joa, die Ordensmitglieder drehen langsam durch. Zumindest die einen… Das mit dem klingeln hab ich mir überlegt, aber bin dann eben auch darauf gekommen, dass es nicht funktioniert. Dafür habe ich aber schon eine andere Idee…_**

**_Minnilein: Hallo! Ich glaube, da lässt sich noch was machen, mit Harry und unserem guten alten Onkel Voldi. Mal sehen, Erbe hört sich lustig an, stell dir mal vor, wie unser alter Dumbledore darauf regieren wird…_**

_**NegativLight: Wow, das ist das längste Review, das ich je bekommen habe! Dankeschön! Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen… Kein Harry/Ginny… Aber irgendjemand bleibt frei, der ist vorgemerkt. Wer wäre denn die bevorzugte Wahl? –grins- Hehe, Fred und George scheinen deine Drohung ernst genommen zu haben –sie sind unwarscheinlich nett und höflich. Und auch Harry benimmt sich –Voldi hat mir den Trick nämlich schon verraten… Voldi: Schon gut, schon gut… Doppelkopf? Na klar! Wann geht's los? Autorin: Entschuldigt meine Unwissenheit, was ist Doppelkopf? Voldi: -Autorin hearblassen anschaut- Das weiss man doch! Autorin: Erklär's mir! Voldi: -evilgrin- Nee, du darfst weitersuchen… Autorin: -Voldi Zunge rausstreck- Idiot! Und, wie macht sich Lucius mit der Technik? Ach ja, und das Buch: Der Hammer! Danke! Als sie mich das letzte mal genervt haben, sind sie drei Stunden später noch damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich zu entknoten… Tja… Oh, ich fühle mich gebauchpinselt! Dankedankedanke! –Blumen aufstell- Hm, wenn es so toll ist, bei den Malfoys, komm ich mal zum Abendessen vorbei… Ich hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen!**_

_Nochmal danke für eure Reviews! Die spornen total an, auch wenn ich kaum Zeit habe. Nächstes Kapitel wird wieder etwas einfallsreicher, versprochen! _

_Lg, eure Moony_


	12. 11 Gespräch

_-vorsichtig um die Ecke guckt, und dann hervor kommt- Ich weiss, es hat sehr, sehr lange gedauert, aber es gibt mich noch, und dafür hab ich mir bei diesem Kapitel auch echt Mühe gegeben, und das Gespräch einiges länger als sonst gemacht! Harry: Ja, das ist auch nötig, du kannst deine Leser doch nicht so lange warten lassen! F'nG: Ja, genau! DU bist echt ne treulose Tomate, weiss du das? Also wirklich! Autorin: Hilfääää! Die bringen mich um den Verstand! Schon dumm, dass sie gelernt haben, sich so schnell zu entknoten… Da nützen auch die besten Muggelspiele nix mehr…Aber Fred, George und ich haben ja mittlerweile ein kleines Abkommen, nicht? –den beiden zuzwinker- F'nG: -zurückzwinkern- Jep… Harry: Was? Autorin, F'nG: Niiichst…_

_Also, eure Reviews gibt's wieder am Ende des Kapitels, danke, für eure Geduld! –knuddel- Also, und jetzt labere ich euch nicht mehr weiter voll, viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**11. Gespräch**

Nachdem sie sich ca. eine Stunde mit Kissen versucht hatten, die Köpfe einzuschlagen, was zum Glück in Ginnys Fall, schade, in Harrys, nicht geklappt hat (AN: Harry: He! Du bist parteiisch! Autorin: Hab ich nie bestritten, Harry, niemals… -Harry aus dem Zimmer werf-), sassen sie erschöpft auf dem Bett. Dann hörten sie Schritte. Bekannte Schritte. Rons Schritte…

„Harry? Mach auf! Lass meine Schwester raus!" Harry und Ginny sahen sich an, und prusteten los. „Ron", begann Ginny, „halt doch einfach mal die Klappe, wir sind hier beschäftigt!" Von der anderen Seite der Tür hörten sie einen erstickten Aufschrei, er kam von Molly, und ein Plumpsen. Harry zog eine Augenraue hoch. „Das wird bei ihr noch zum Sport, wenn wir nicht aufhören, die ganze Zeit so was von zweideutig zu sprechen Ginny!" Ginny gluckste nur.

„Harry!" Es war Dumbledore. Harry lachte schief. „Oha, ganzer Orden vor meiner Tür, soll ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen?" „Harry, lass Ginny raus! Oder wir müssen die Tür aufbrechen!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, also, ich glaube nicht, dass es Sirius gefallen würde, wenn ihr sein Haus demoliert, mal abgesehen davon, dass es auch noch etwas namens Privatsphäre gibt…" Draussen war es still. Ginny sah ihn an. „Sirius." Er lächelte. „Sirius."

Ginny grinste. „Nun, ich glaub, ich zeig mich besser mal, angezogen, und ganz brav, nicht?" Sie zwinkerte Harry zu, und schloss die Türe auf. Stolzierte an allen verblüfften Ordensmitglieder vorbei, Harry schloss die Türe, und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Dann klingelte sein Handy…

Harry: -grinsend- Jaaa?

Voldi: Huch, so gut gelaunt? Woher wovon?

Harry: -lach- Och, Ich hab nur den Orden wieder mal geschockt…

Voldi: Harry, Harry, bist du sicher, dass du nicht auf meine Seite wechseln willst?

Harry: -überlegt es sich- Hm, ich weiss nicht, so ganz überzeugt bin ich noch nicht…

Voldi: -seufzt- Ach komm schon, Harry…

Harry: -gelangweilt- Weißt du, es ist ziemlich fragwürdig, denn meine beste Freundin ist nun einmal eine Muggelstämmige Hexe…

Voldi: -flucht auf höchst unschöne Weise- Dann, dann…

Harry: Jaaaa?

Voldi: Dann, dann, dann…

Harry: Dann dann dann?

Voldi: Ja, dann werden wir halt…

Harry: -alarmiert- Was wirst du?

Voldi: -genervt- Nein, du und ich, und jetzt haste meine schöne Spannung putt gemacht! –beleidigt guckt-

Harry: -höchst ironisch- Oh, es tut mir ja soooo leid…

Voldi: Nie nimmst du mich ernst! –heult beinahe-

Harry: Och nö… Ist doch okay, Voldemort, du bist sehr Angsteinflössend, tut mir Leid, ich nehme dich sehr Ernst. Im Ernst!

Voldi: -sniff- Du tröstest mich? Das ist nett. (AN: Voldi: -Autorin bedroht- Ich sage nicht, das ist nett, ich lasse mich nicht von Potter trösten, und ICH HEULE NICHT! Autorin: Ph, das ist meine Fic, da tust du es. Voldi: Kannst du nicht beim Harry-Leiden-Lassen bleiben? Autorin: Meinst du etwa, der leidet nicht mehr? Der wird noch mehr leiden, wie du! Voldi: Na gut… -wegtrottet-)

Harry: Öhm, ja, find ich auch… -irritiert ab einem heulenden Voldi ist- (murmelnd) Ich kann ja nich verantworten, dass der ach so dunkle Lord plötzlich als Kleinkind dargestellt wird…

Voldi: Was?

Harry: Niiiiiichts…..

Voldi: Oh, komm schon, ich hab gehört dass du was gesagt hast, also sag mir, was du gesagt hast!

Harry: -listig grinsend- Hm, jep, ich sag es dir, wenn du mir sagts, was du vorhin gemeint hast!

Voldi: Das ist aber Erpressung!

Harry: Ach ja, entschuldige, und du bist ja der ehrlichste Bürger der ganzen Welt, und daher verabscheust du das… -mit vor Ironie beinahe übertropfender Stimme-

Voldi: War das jetzt ironisch gemeint?

Harry: -vom Stuhl kipp-

Voldi: Hallo? Haaallooo?

Harry: -ohnmächtig vor Schock am Boden liegt-

Voldi: Isser wieder Ohnmächtig… Na wunderprächig! Wurmschwanz!

Ratte: Ja, Herr?

Voldi: Du schuldest mir zehn Galeonen!

Ratte: Och nöööö…

Voldi: Du widersetzt dich meinem Befehl?

Ratte: Ähm, aber nicht doch, nein… -zitter bibber-

Voldi: Ich glaube dir kein Wort!

Ratte: Bitte Meister! –halb weinend-

Harry: (inzwischen aufgewacht) –ganz interessiert zuhört-

Voldi: Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?

Ratte: Niiiichts…

Harry: -ganz unschuldig einmischt- Ich würd ihn ja für immer in einen Kerker am anderen Ende der Welt verbannen…

Voldi: Du bist wieder wach?

Harry: -zwickt sich in den Finger- Joa, sieht so aus…

Voldi: Ach so… Wär's nich besser, ihn gleich umzubringen?

Ratte: Nein… -wimmer- Harry, du weißt doch, ich war der Freund, du hast mich schon einmal gerettet, Sirius hätte nicht…

Harry: -brüllt- Sirius hätte nicht gewollt? Bist du eigentlich wirklich so schwer von begriff? Er wollte dich schon beim ersten Mal töten! (wieder im Normalton) Voldemort, ich würde ihn, wie gesagt, ausbruchsicher am anderen Ende der Welt verwahren…

Voldi: Hört sich lustig an…

Ratte: -wimmer, zitter, schlotter, bibber-

Voldi: Hör endlich auf zu bibbern, die Wände wackeln ja schon beinahe! Lucius!

Lucius: Ja, Meister?

Harry: Oh, hallo Lucius!

Lucius: -höchst verwirrt auf das Telefon starrt- Wie kommt Harry in das Ding da?

Voldi: Das muss dich, warum Harry? Egal, bring das da (zeigt auf Wurmschwanz) irgendwo in einen ausbruchsicheren Kerker am anderen Ende der Welt!

Lucius: Ja… -immer noch interessiert das Telefon betrachtet-

Harry: Tschüss Lucius! Ich erklär's dir dann, wenn ich bei euch antanze, ja?

Lucius: (ganz abwesend Wurmschwanz am Bein packt und mitschleift) Ja.

Voldi: Was hast du mit Malfoy senior zu schaffen?

Harry: Hm, ich wird mich wohl demnächst zu denen gesellen. Hier ist die Luft zu unangenehm für mich.

Voldi: Aha.

Harry: Jep, und eventuell kommt Ginny mit… –grinst-

Voldi: Aha.

Harry: Ach, sei kein Spielverderber!

Voldi: Was, soll ich etwa laut brüllen: „Hey, Harry Potter wird mit Ginny Weasley die restlichen Ferien auf Malfoy Manor verbringen!"?

Harry: Nö, lieber nich…

Voldi: Siehste.

Harry: …

Voldi: Bist du sicher, dass du nicht zu mir übertreten willst?

Harry: Ich denke nicht…

Voldi: Ist sie denn wirklich deine beste Freundin?

Harry: (unsicher) Ich denke doch.

Voldi: Hattest du nicht Streit mit ihr?

Harry: Naja…

Voldi: -sehr überzeugend zu sprechen beginnt- Nun, dann bedenke doch, ist sie eine wahre Freundin? Steht sie dir bei? (AN: Autorin: Boa, stellt euch das mal vor: Voldemort als Psychiater… -lol- Voldi: Ich wird dir gleich einen Psychiater singen…-knurrt- Autorin: Ieks! –notebook schnapp und wegrenn-)

Harry: Naja…

Voldi: Ist sie treu, und würde es auch tolerieren, wenn du zu den Malfoys gehst?

Harry: Naja…

Voldi: Ach, bei Grindelwald, sag doch einfach Nein!

Harry: -grinst- Naja…

Voldi: Ich schick dir gleich einen Heuler, dann wird es unangenehm für dich…

Harry: Nein!

Voldi: Ich wusste es!

Harry: Ich meinte zum Heuler nein!

Voldi: Och, aber beim anderen hab ich doch auch recht, oder?

Ginny: -von aussen an Türe klopft- Harry? Ich hab was zu Essen!

Harry: (zu Ginny) Okay, ich komm gleich! (zu Voldi) DU hast es gehört, ich muss los. Tschüss!

Voldi: Tschüss! Und denk darüber nach, verstanden?

Harry: Jaja…-lachend auflegt-

Harry ging zur Türe und schloss sie auf. Ginny kam ihm grinsend entgegen. „Tom?" „Allerdings." Sie sahen sich an, lachten, und Harry schloss in dem Moment die Türe ab, als ein schwarzer, sehr bekannter Adler hereingeflogen kam…

_Na? War es okay? Gut? Miserabel? Harry: Miserabel, ganz klar! Autorin: -Harry anfunkel- Dich hat niemand gefragt, ist das klar! Harry: Pf… _

**_Tolotos: Vom Nadelkissen? Autsch… Hm, ja, ich denke auch, dass das an Körperverletzung rankommt… -grins- Dann hämmert er noch heute… Schöner Spruch, und wie treffend…_**

_**Ayrana: Na, ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war von der Länge besser! Das letzte war schon ziemlich kurz. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das lange Warten verzeihen… -bettel- Und Molly setzt ihren „Sport" ja auch weiter fort… **_

**_SteffiMGN: Ich fühle mich geehrt! Danke, und ich hoffe, der Rest gefällt dir ebenso gut! _**

_**BlueStar84: Hallo! Wie du siehst, er ist noch nicht bei den Malfoys, aber es kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln… Lange hält er es nicht mehr aus… Und Voldemort leistet da als Psychiater auch ganz viel! –lach- V/H würde Dumbledore sicher zu einem Herzinfarkt treiben, aber ich habe anderes mit unserem Jungen-der-lebt-um-genervt-zu-werden vor…**_

_**Angel344: Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir die lange Wartezeit! Ich hab schon langsam ein echt schlechtes Gewissen… Hm, ich weiss nicht, aber persönlich abholen wird schwer sein, da sie erstens nicht wissen wo, und zweitens in Gefahr laufen, dass Ginny nicht mitkann… (Geschweige denn Harry…)**_

**_Korksie: Hehe… Gilderoy Lockhart –der grösste Zauberer der Welt… -lol- Dann kriegt Voldi aber mehr als nur nen Lachanfall… Ich denke mal, du wirst im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel sehen, wie sie sich davonmachen…_**

**_Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Danke für dein Lob! Ich hoffe, dieses Chappie hat dir ebesongut gefallen!_**

_**Minnilein: Hallihallo! Uf, ich hoffe, das ging dann doch nicht zu lange… Aber meine Lehrer spinnen komplett, nein, eigentlich die Schulleitung, da wir im May eine Projektwoche haben, und Ferien und sonst noch was, haben wir dann keine Prüfungen. Was heisst, dass wir ale im April/Juni haben… April haben wir ja bald durch. Aber vor Juni graut es mir… Naja, ich geb mir jedenfalls Mühe, immer mal wieder was ins Netz zu stellen! Danke für deine Geduld!**_

**_Ninaissaja: Hallo! Wow, danke vielmal, für dein Lob! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat deinen Erwartungen entsprochen… Und was die Zwillinge angeht: Da wirst du noch recht auf deine Kosten kommen, versprochen!_**

**_NegativLight: Wow, wieder so ein langes Review! Dankedankedanke! Hm, tja, Lucius und die Technik… Vielleicht könntest du schon mal etwas Vorarbeit Leisten, und ihm die Grundzüge eines Telefons erklären… -grins- Hm, also die Wörter würden mich jetzt schon noch interessieren… Und glaub mir, Hauselfenbefreiungskram –nein danke… Aber den Computer hätte ich gerne gesehen… Ehm, ja… Severus: Ja! Schick mir diese Tränke, bitte! (Allerdings brauch ich sie momentan weniger für die Zwillinge, als für Harryklein…) Ich hatte die grandiose Idee (aber sag mir lieber, ob sie kompletter Kaffeequark ist…), dass Fred und George nicht ganz so brav sind, wie angenommen… Und, ehm, ja, weil, so habe ich sie mehr oder weniger in den Griff bekommen… Also, um es kurz zu fassen, ich habe ihnen den Vorschlag gemacht, dass Voldi ein paar Anhänger mehr bekommt, sie waren soweit begeistert, und ich hab sie (fast) im Griff… Und jetzt bräuchte ich ein anständiges Abendessen… -mich auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor mach- Was gibt's denn heute? _**_**Ach ja, haben die dir endlich ein Gästezimmer bereitgemacht? Wär ja noch schöner, wenn du dann immer unter dem Schreibtisch schlafen müsstest… -Draco und Lucius anfunkel- Draco, schmoll nicht, dann kriegst du falten, Lucius, fluch nicht, dann könnten sich bei einem Kurzschluss deine Haare verbrennen. (Ich hoffe mal, du hast nun keine allzu geschockten Malfoys vor dir…) Also, bis später dann! **__**Ach ja, und Ginny kommt ja auch bald, bis dahin musst du vorlieb mit meiner Verstärkung nehmen… -g-**_

_Okay, lasst uns ein bisschen „Animator" spielen: Ich bin der Animator: (stellt euch das ganze mit Musik vor…)_

_Nehmt eure Maus in die Hand!_

_Drückt auf den lilanen Knopf unten links!_

_Schreibt ein Review!_

_Drückt go!_

_Autorin dankt! ;-) –grins- _

_Lg, Moony_


	13. 12 Gespräch

_Hallihallo alle Zusammen! Da ist wieder ein neues Kapitel, mal wieder was Neues von Harry und Co. Also, da Harry in diesem Kapitel zu den Malfoys kommt, und es dadurch weniger Telefongespräche geben wird, gibt es einfach so Dialoge zwischen den Charaktern, hauptsächlich aber immer noch zwischen Voldi und Harry…_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, und im nächsten Kapitel kommen dann endlich Fred und George vor! Ging leiderleider nicht eher… Aber besser spät als nie… F'n G: Jap, allerdings. Moony, hast du hunger? Autorin: -kritisch das Stück Kuchen betracht- Was habt ihr drangetan? Fn' G: Niiiiichts… Autorin: So seht ihr aus… Harry! Harry: Was? Autorin: Da, probier mal! Harry: Bin ich denn lebensmüde? Autorin: Ich kann dir auch gerne wieder was von Severs' Tränken geben… Harry: -panisch blickt- Bitte? Du hast noch von dem Teufelszeug? Autorin: Warum soll ich etwas wegschmeissen, das dich dazu bring, mich in Ruhe arbeiten zu lassen? –fröhlich grinst- Harry: Weil es gefährlich ist? Autorin: Och nööööö… Harry: …_

_Na dann, ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen! Reviews wie immer unten._

**12. Gespräch**

Ginny grinste Harry zu und schnappte sich den Brief.

_Hallo Harry _(„Wow, ihr seid schon beim Vornamen, ihr macht Fortschritte!)

_So wie Dad mit die Lage geschildert hat, ist es höchste Zeit, dass du kommst! Also, hol dir den Portschlüssel, mach nen krassen Abgang und, ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, bring Ginny mit._

_Draco_

Ginny grinste noch etwas breiter. Harry schaute sie verdutzt an. „Ginny, warum…" Sie unterbrach ihn. „Glaubst du, du seiest der einzige, der mit Malfoy Briefe austauscht? Seid ich weiss, dass du weg willst, schreibe ich ihm…" Harry schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. „Verrücktes Ding, Ron würde dich massakrieren…" Sie sahen sich an und lachten. „Hast du schon gepackt?" Ginny nickte. „Gut, dann bring das Zeug mal her, ich werde es verkleinern…"

Zehn Minuten später hatten sie gepackt und alles war verkleinert, die Beiden somit zum Aufbruch bereit. Doch bevor noch einer von ihnen die Tür öffnen konnte, klingelte das Handy schon wieder…

Harry: -ausgesprochen gehetzt- Was denn?

Voldi: Schlechte Laune?

Harry: -seufzt- Mensch, Voldemort, wir haben doch erst vor einigen Minuten telefoniert!

Voldi: Jajaja, ich habe gehört, du gehst zu den Malfoys?

Harry: Welcher Vogel hat dir das denn schon wieder gepiepst?

Voldi: Hm, man könnte ihn Narzissa nennen. Sie konnte nicht mehr dableiben, um mir beim Kochen zu helfen, weil sie sagte, du würdest heute mit der kleinen Ginny Weasley kommen.

Ginny: (hat zugehört) Ich bin nicht klein! –entrüstet guckt-

Tom: Hallo Ginny

Ginny: Ach ja, hallo Tom.

Harry: Hallo?

Ginny und Tom: Was?

Harry: Also, weiter: Narzissa hat es dir gesagt.

Voldi: Jap. Und, ach ja, damit ihr nicht vor Schreck ohnmächtig werdet, nicht Harry, (Harry: -fauch- Ginny: -Augenbraue hochzieht-), ich werde auch anwesend sein, und mit euch essen.

Harry: WAS? –bleich wird-

Ginny: -sich freut- Au ja, das wird super!

Voldi: Harry, ich dachte, wir hätten das, einigermassen, geklärt… -gekränkt ist-

Harry: Ja…

Voldi: Na also. Ach ja, und für Ginny habe ich dann später am Abend auch noch eine Überraschung!

Ginny: Was denn? –neugierig ist-

Voldi: -grinst- Das sag ich doch noch nicht, dann wär's ja keine Überraschung mehr…

Ginny: -schmollt-

Harry: Darf ich auch mal wieder was sagen?

Voldi: Ja?

Harry: Wir müssen jetzt gehen!

Voldi: Ach ja… Na dann, bis heute Abend!

Ginny und Harry: Tschüss!

Ginny sah Harry an. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich mal mit Lord Voldemort zusammen Abendessen werde…" Harry schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf. Dann gingen sie nach unten, in die Küche.

Da sie die Koffer verkleinert hatten, passten diese mühelos unter die Umhänge, und so standen sie, mit ihren Umhängen und ihren Besen in der Hand in der Küche, während mal wieder der halbe Orden sie anstarrte.

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Was willst du machen Harry, und was ist mit Ginny?" Harry lehnte sich langsam an die Türe. „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Erwarten sie mich am 1. September. Und Ginny hat beschlossen, mit mir zu kommen." „WAS?" Mehrstimmig, realisierte Ginny, hört sich ganz gut an. Ron sah Harry wild an, und Hermine stand auch auf. „Du rührst meine Schwester nicht an, denk nicht einmal daran, dass sie dich begleiten wird! Komm, Ginny!" Hermine machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und keifte: „Ehrlich Harry, du bist so schlimm geworden! Lass die arme Ginny in Ruhe!" Harry sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Glaubt ihr alle, ich würde Ginny zwingen? Ach herrje…" Ginny kämpfte gegen einen Lachanfall. „Ihr…ihr seid doch al…alle so was von…ver…verrückt!", kicherte sie. „Ich geh freiwillig. Es reicht mir hier, Ron, Hermine, ihr seid so was von voll mit Vorurteilen, Mum, Dad, ihr lasst mich einfach nicht mich selber sein, Professor Dumbledore, ihr Beschützerinstinkt ist etwas zu ausgeprägt, so was hält kein normaler Mensch lange aus!" Moody stand auf.

„Bedaure, aber wir lassen euch nicht gehen, besonders nicht dich, Harry! Voldemort hat seine Spitzel überall!" Er ging zur Tür und stellte sich davor. Jetzt hielt es Ginny nicht mehr aus, sie kicherte haltlos los. Harry betrachtete sie amüsiert. „Na dann, auf Wiedersehen in Hogwarts!", meinte es, holte ein Siegel, das eine Schlange darstellte aus seinem Umhang, Ginny fasste es auch an, und im selben Moment, als Dumbledore realisierte, was es war, und wie die beiden weg wollten, riefen sie: „Schlangenhaus!" Und verschwanden.

Wegen der ganzen Aufregung viel niemandem vom Orden auf, dass Remus Lupin lächelte…

Malfoy Manor:

KNALL! Harry sah sich verwirrt um. „Ginny, lebst du noch?" „Jaja", meinte diese.

„Harry! Ginny!" Harry sah auf. Es war schon ziemlich seltsam, Draco Malfoy lächelnd auf sie zu schreiten zu sehen. „Hi Draco", grinste Ginny, und auch Harry begann, nachdem er aufgestandne war, zu grinsen. „Hallo Draco, na, wie geht's?" Die drei sahen sich an, und begannen zu lachen. „Ich zeig euch mal eure Zimmer, ja?", prustete Draco, „Und dann erzählt ihr mir, wie euer Abgang war. Wie hat es Weasley denn aufgenommen?"

Lachend gingen sie zum Flügel mit den Gästezimmern. „Das da", meinte Draco, während er eine Tür aufstiess, „ist dein Zimmer, Ginny. Das von mir liegt ganz in der Nähe, deines, Harry ist das da drüben." Harry vergrösserte die Koffer und Ginny verschwand um auszupacken.

Etwas später:

Draco führte sie herum. „Also, hier unten", er zeigte auf eine Treppe, die in den Keller zu führen schien, „hat mein Vater seine Arbeitsräume und Experimentierräume, da sollten wir nicht hingehen, er mag das nicht besonders."

Dann führte er sie in den Garten. „Da", meinte er, und sie gingen einen schönen Kiesweg entlang, „da vorne ist unser kleine See." Klein war relativ. Klein im Vergleich zum See von Hogwarts, aber alles andere als klein im Vergleich zu irgendeinem Swimmingpool, den Harry, kannte…

Ginny war begeistert. „Es ist einfach wunderbar hier!", rief sie. Draco grinste die Beiden stolz an. „Hab ich doch schon immer gesagt!" Harry lachte. „Eingebildet wie eh und je…"

Draco: Ich bin nicht eingebildet!

Harry: Sicher…

Draco: Och, menno, ich bin wirklich nicht, aber wenn wir schon dabei sind, rosa und silberblond sieht schrecklich aus!

Harry: -gluckst- Ich finde immer noch, es passt.

Draco: -aufheult- Nein! Es beisst sich, es sieht unmännlich aus, und es ist einfach schrecklich!

Harry: -erstaunt tut- Findest du? Ich könnte dir das Gegenteil beweisen, du müsstest mich nur an deine Haare lassen… -Zauberstab zieht-

Draco: -quietschend wegspringt- Weg von mir du geschmacksloser Irrer! –kreischt-

Ginny: -am Boden liegt vor lachen-

Draco: Du findest das wohl lustig, was? Dabei hab ich recht!

Ginny: Find ich nicht, rosa und silberblond passt!

Harry: -im grössten Kleinkinderton- Ätschibätschi, ich hab's dir gesagt, haha!

Draco: Ihr seid sooo gemein! –schmollt-

Harry: Haha

Draco: -weiterschmollt-

Ginny: Jungs, ihr solltet vernünftig werden…

Harry: Pf.

Draco: Pf.

Ginny: Jungs, wirklich… -dabei zu grinsend beginnt und hinter Harry und Draco starrt-

Draco und Harry: -schmollen-

Ginny: -kichernd- Oder euch wenigstens umdrehen…

Draco und Harry: -herumwirbeln- Oh.

Draco und Harry liefen rot an. „Ehm, hehe, hallo Dad", meinte Draco verlegen. Harry nickte nur noch, und Ginny lachte los. Lucius Malfoy selber sah sehr, sehr beherrscht aus, doch dann lachte er schallend los. „Ihr beiden habt beide keine Geschmäcker. Ginny, du wirst mir zustimmen, rosa und silberblond passen für ein Mädchen hervorragend, oder?" Ginny nickte eifrig. „Los, kommt ins Haus."

Hätte einer vom Orden diese Szene mit angeschaut wären ihm wohl die Augen rausgefallen, da gingen doch Ginny Weasley und Lucius Malfoy lachend und ein roter Harry Potter, neben einem ebenfalls rotem Draco Malfoy friedlich ins Haus der Malfoys…

_Sodala, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen… Ich denke, ich werde die Sommerferien nicht allzu lange machen, denn stellt euch mal vor, wie es wird, wenn Harry und Ginny wieder in Hogwarts sind… -grins- Jaja, ich habe da so meine Pläne… _

**_Korksie: Jap, der grübelt und grübelt und kommt nicht dahinter, aber jetzt ist Harry ja da, und darf es ihm erklären…_**

_**Angel344: Jaja, nun, wie du siehst, Voldi bringt Harry immer mehr zu sich… (Guter Voldi, brav gemacht, kriegst auch nen Keks…) **_

_**laser-jet: Danke für dein Lob! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.**_

_**weihnachtskeks3: Hi! Danke für dein Lob! –ganz rot werd- Hehe, na dann, wenn es nur öfter Freistunden gäbe…**_

_**Tolotos: Ja, allerdings. Schwerbehämmert, eigentlich gehören die mit einem Holzhämmerchen bewaffnet in die geschlossene Abteilung vom Mungos, dort können sie dann nach Herzenslust weiterhämmern…Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich schon an Slash wage, aber ehrlich gesagt entwickelt sich eh nix so, wie ich es will, insofern ist noch alles offen… Jaja, ich denke mal, Lucius ist schnell mit Harryklein per du…(Sogar Ginny ist es…)**_

**_denise: Freut mich dass es dir gefällt! Ich hoffe, das war schnell genug, aber ich kann halt nur an den Wochenenden posten…Pairings sind noch nicht fest, aber es gibt keinen Harry/Draco Slash, das kann ich nämlich definitiv nicht… ' Mal gucken, was kommt._**

_**Ninaissaja: Och, nein, entschuldige! Tut mir leid, sie sind wieder nicht vorgekommen, aber das nächste Mal kommen sie bestimmt! Dieses Kapitel war nur so ein „Harry und Ginny kommen endlich zu den Malfoys", richtig Action gibt es erst wieder im nächsten, und da sind dann auch die Twins dabei! Versprochen! (Bitte nicht auf Barrikade gehen, ja? –bettel-)**_

**_Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Ich hoffe, das war auch gut…_**

_**Minnilein: Ich hoffe, das war nicht allzu schlimm, es hat halt nicht so viel ausgesagt, aber es war wichtig für den Fortlauf der Fic. (Mannmannmann, anfangs wollte ich einfach irgendetwas ohne Sinn machen, und mittlerweile hab ich schon riesige Pläne, wie das ganze Verlaufen, und was noch passieren soll…')**_

_**NegativeLight: Kopfschmerzen? –ind Sev's Tränken rumbuddel- Da war doch was, da war doch was, ah, genau, da! Das hilft! Hm, ich kann mir Voldi vorstellen, wie er genervt im Sessel sitzt, und Lucius „Hallo Meister!" ins Telefon brüllt…-lol- Ohoh, armerarmer Draco… Jetzt is Ginny auch da… Aber, nicht war, so schlimm ist die auch nicht… -grins-**__**Das Haus mit Matratzen auslegen? Kommt nicht in die Tüte, dann hör ich nicht mehr, wenn sie umfällt, und ich hab doch mit Voldi gewettet, dass sie mindestens drei Mal am Tag Ohnmächtig wird! Und du hast so was von Recht, der Pakt ist genial…**__**Hm, also, das mit dem Denkarium hört sich sehr gut an, wirklich. Mausefallen? Au weia, wie viele Mäuse hat es gebraucht, bis Luc es begriffen hat? Und Draco –nerv NegativLight nicht, ja! Die Tränke sind übrigens genial –ich hab mal ein bisschen damit rumexperimentiert, und naja, dann habe ich dummerweise statt dem blauen den schwarzen erwischt, und, hm, Harry hat dann halt drei Tage verschlafen… -verlegen guck- Naja, ich hatte dann immerhin Ruhe… Also, bis zum nächsten Mal!**_

_Also, reviewt doch bitte, lg, eure Moony_


	14. 13 Gespräch

_Hallohallo, da bin ich wieder! Sorry, dass es gedauert hat. Ich poste heute, weil ich nachher eine Woche in Rom bin, und euch nicht mehr länger warten lassen wollte. Ich hoffe, das Chap gefällt euch, und Voldemorts Begründung ist nicht zu sehr an den Haaren heran gezogen… Also, ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen, und vielen Dank für die Reviews!_

**13. Gespräch**

Sie gingen ins Esszimmer. Harry und Draco kabbelten sich weiter, während Ginny und Lucius in ein Gespräch über Haarfarben und andere Farben vertieft waren. Als sie eintraten, kam ihnen Narzissa entgegen. „Hallo, Ginny, meine Liebe, hallo Harry. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Hunger?" Harry und Ginny nickten, und sie setzten sich schon mal an den Tisch. Lucius sah Harry an. „Wir erwarten heute noch mehr Besuch, zum Abendessen." Ginny fragte neugierig, wer denn noch erwartet wurde, doch Lucius meinte, das sein eine Überraschung.

Als es an der Tür klingelte stand Narzissa auf, und kam kurz darauf mit einem Mann zurück. Harry sprang auf. Der Mann war gross, und hatte schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen, und strahlte eine ungeheure Macht aus. Voldemort. „Voldemort!" „Harry! Schön dich mal zu sehen. Narzissa, Lucius, ich hoffe es geht euch gut. Draco, Ginny." Er nickte allen zu, und liess sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Harry sank zurück auf seinen eigenen Stuhl. Er sass Voldemort genau gegenüber. Und schüttelte den Kopf, während er zu grinsen begann. „Ginny, stell dir mal Dumbledores Gesicht vor. Oder das, von deiner Mum…" Ginny prustete los.

Nachdem endlich alle Platz genommen hatten, wurde das Essen aufgetragen. Dann begann Voldemort mit Harry ein Gespräch, welches die Malfoys und Ginny interessiert verfolgten.

Voldi: -mampft- -zwischen zwei Bissen- Nun, Harry, hast du es dir überlegt?

Harry: -ganz unschuldig- Was denn?

Voldi: -Gesicht verzieht- Tu nicht so, du weißt was ich meine!

Harry: -den Ahnungslosen spielt- Nee, was denn?

Voldi: -seufzt- Hast du endlich über das Seitenwechseln nachgedacht?

Harry: -grinst- Ach das…

Voldi: -ungeduldig- Nun sag doch endlich!

Harry: -sich bestens amüsiert- Hm…

Voldi: -wie ein Kleinkind quengelt- (AN: Stellt euch die Malfoys vor… -grins- Voldi: Also das geht doch nicht, ich quengel doch nicht vor meinen Gefolgsleuten! –sauer ist- Autorin: -studiert- Naja, wenn du dafür Harry bekommst… Voldi: -brüllt- Nicht für alles Geld auf der Welt würde ich das tun! Autorin: -evilgrin- Ich bin die Autorin, und du tust es, damit basta! Voldi: -gnagnagna-) Biiitteeee…

Harry: -lacht- Okay, okay, bevor du dich noch weiter erniedrigst…

Voldi: -innehält- Keiner erzähl was davon! –zischt bedrohlich- Sonst…

Alle: -nicken brav-

Voldi: Gut. Also Harry?

Harry: Nun, ja, ich dachte mir… -Pause macht-

Voldi: Ja? –begierig ist- Sag doch schon, na los!

Harry: -grinst- Hm, also, ich dachte mir also…

Voldi: -faucht- Mensch, Harry, mach es nicht so spannend!

Harry: Ich denke, doch, ich könnte mich mit deiner Seite anfreunden, denn der Alte ist einfach mies. Er hat keine Ahnung vom Leben, sieht nur eine Seite, und alle meine „Freunde" sind genauso engstirnig!

Alle: -applaudier-

Voldi: -väterlich lächelt- Endlich hast du es eingesehen! Hat ja lange genug gebraucht…

Harry: -Kopf hin und her dreht- Naja… Weißt du, es war einfach zu lustig, deinen Überzeugungsversuchen zuzuhören…

Voldi: -stockt- Du kleiner…

Harry: -kreisch-

Voldi: -Löffel mit Kartoffelbrei füllt- Entschuldige, Narzissa, ich werde nachher sauber machen…

Harry: -wah- Sich duckt.

Voldi: -Kartoffelbrei nach Harry wirft- Nimm das!

Harry: Ätsch! (er hat sich ja geduckt)

Voldi: -grinst-

Harry: Was?

Voldi: -nochmal wirft, und Harry voll erwischt-

Harry: Oh, das kriegst du zurück! –Löffel mit Erbsen volllädt und wirft-

Erbsen: -völlig ungeordnet umherfliegen, einige treffen Voldi andere fliegen in Dracos Kartoffelbrei-

Draco: Bä! Ich mag keine Erbsen, was fällt dir ein? –nach einem Würstchen greift und zu Harry wirft-

Harry: -inzwischen voll mit Bratensauce von Voldi- He!

Voldi: Und da, und da, und da, und da…. –Harry mit allem umstehenden Essbaren bewirft-

Harry: Hilfe! –kräh, kreisch- -sich hinter Ginny verstecken will-

Ginny: Und Tschüss! Ich helf dir sicher nicht! –Harry hinter sich vorzieht-

Voldi: -Harry sofort wider bewirft-

Mittlerweile machten auch Narzissa und Lucius mit, und es war eine riesige Essenschlacht im Gange…

Diese wurde erst unterbrochen, als es an der Türe schon wieder klingelte…

Narzissa: Oh, das wird der Rest sein. –schnell alles sauber zaubert- Lucius, geh öffnen!

Lucius: Bin schon weg…-weggeht-

Harry: -sich aufrappelt- Uh, vor einem Jahr hätte ich jeden, der behauptet hätte, ich würde das mal machen, ins St. Mungos, in die geschlossene Abteilung bringen lassen!

Draco: -kichert- Oh ja…

Voldi: -erstaunt die Beiden ansieht- Warum denn?

Ginny: -Augenverdreht- Mensch, Tom, überleg mal….

Voldi: -angestrengt überlegt- Ach ja!

Harry und Draco: -applaudier-

Voldi: -sich verneigt-

Lucius: -hereinkommt- Da sind wir!

Ginny, Draco und Harry sahen interessiert auf. Wer war denn nun noch gekommen? Durch die Tür traten… Zwei völlig identisch aussehende Rotschöpfe.

„Fred! George!", rief Ginny. Fred grinste. „Oh, hallo Ginny. Na, hast du es nicht mehr ausgehalten? Abend Harry, Draco, Narzissa. Hallo Tom." Voldemort knurrte etwas, von unhöflicher Jugend, während die Zwillinge sich an den Tisch setzten. „Aber, ihr hier, ich meine, was…", doch George unterbrach Harrys, ohnehin sinnloses, Gestammel. „Du willst wissen, warum wir hier sind?" Harry nickte, und die Beiden grinsten ihm zu, rollten den linken Ärmel hoch und strecken ihm ihren Unterarm entgegen. „Aha", war alles, was Harry noch zustande brachte. Ginny sah ihre Brüder an.

„Und warum, wenn man fragen darf?" Fred sah sie ernst an. „Wir haben schon lange bemerkt, dass Dumbledore irgendwie nicht ganz bei Trost ist. Ich meine", heir wurde er von George unterbrochen, „der Alte will einfach nicht einsehen, dass schwarze Magie nicht das Schlechteste ist! Und vor allem, was noch schlimmer ist, er erzähl Lügen. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass Tom dir das schon erklärt hat…" Hier wurde George von Voldemort unterbrochen. „Nein, doch ich hatte es vor. Nicht alle Muggelstämmigen sind so arm, Harry. Dumbledore verbreitet die Lüge, ich wolle nur die Weltherrschaft, und alle Muggelstämmigen umbringen etc. Nun, mein Vater war ein Muggel, und ich habe ihn getötet, weil er sozusagen meine Mutter auf dem Gewissen hat. Darum. Und aus diesem Grund wurde dann das ganze Märchen erzählt. Wieter öffnete ich die Kammer, um mich an jemandem zu rächen. Nun ja, nicht die feine Art, doch ich lernte nun einmal im Laufe meines Lebens, mir zu nehmen, was ich wollte, respektive zu töten.

Das hört sich grausamer an, als es ist. Auf jeden Fall starb dann dieses Mädchen, eigentlich wollte ich ja jemand anderen erwischen, aber was soll's…" Harry schnaubte. Voldemort fuhr fort: „Dumbledore hat auch einige Leben auf dem Gewissen, doch davon weiss kaum jemand. Als er über Grindelwald siegte. Doch, entgegen all dieser Schriften, wollte Grindelwald ihm den Frieden anbieten, und Dumbledore tötete ihn. So bekam er mehr macht! Er ist nicht so freundlich, wie es scheint."

Nun sprach Fred weiter. „Ja, und wir haben das herausgefunden. Wir wollen nicht auf der Seite von einem solchen Mann stehen! Ausserdem ist unsere Verwandtschaft so was von engstirnig!" Ginny hüstelte. „Naja, ausser dir, Schwesterherz. Auf dich haben wir grosse Hoffung gesetzt." Er grinste.

Voldemort sah Harry, Ginny und Draco an. „Und, wie steht es? Schliesst ihr euch mir an?" Die drei jungen Leute warfen sich einen Blick zu, und begannen dann zu grinsen…

_Na? Wie war's? Lasst mich nicht Verhungern, mein einziger Lohn sind eure Reviews! –lach- _

_An alle Schwarzleser: Schreibt mir doch auch mal kurz, wie es euch gefällt! Es würde mich sehr interessieren, wie viele die Story lesen, und wem sie gefällt und so! Bitte…. –Hundeblickaufsetz- Ihr bekommt auch haufenweise Kekse! –g-_

_**Tolotos: Sirius/Harry/Remus? Hm, klingt interessant. Von wem ist die Fic? Jaja, -bedauer- ich habe die leise Ahnung, dass ich beim Pairing nicht mehr viel mitreden kann… Mal gucken, was noch kommt, mir schwirrt da grad was völlig unsinniges im Kopf rum…Und wie war die Essenschlacht? Vorsicht: Das Dessert kommt erst noch… -lach- Hm, ja, Remus lächelt… Das wird noch lustig werden… -völlig irre zu lachen beginn- Ehm, ja, wo war ich? Und was Ginnys Briefe angeht –die Auflösung dazu kommt auch noch irgendwann mal…**_

**_Ninaissaja: Na? –breitgrins- Jetzt musst du dir wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr wegen den Barrikaden machen, oder? Und von denen hören wir auch noch mehr –das ist sicher! Jaja, ich find silber und blond ja auch nicht gerade berauschend, aber es ist Harrys Modegschmack… Das sagt schon einiges,nicht? Autsch! Mensch Harry, sei nicht so! –grmbl- _**

**_Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! Hat zwar ein bisschen gedauert, aber jetzt ist es ja da… Hoffe, dieses hat dir auch gefallen!_**

_**Korksie: -g- Ich hoffe, dir hat das „Essen" gefallen… Oh ja, die beiden sind sehr erwachsen… Und Voldemort ja auch… -g-**_

_**sycronn: Hallo, und willkommen! Danke für dein Lob! Ich hoffe, das war auch gut…**_

**_GossiP Girl16: Willkommen! Wow, danke für dein Lob! –rotwerd- Schön, dass es dir so gefällt! Was mit Remus ist, wird irgendwann in den nächsten Kapiteln dann auch kommen…_**

**_weihnachtskeks3: Hallo! Da hast du mehr! Und, wie war es? –g- Schön, das du sie witzig findest! Ich glaube, ich erreiche mein Ziel langsam… -lach-_**

_So, ich freu mich schon auf Reviews, auch wenn ich die frühstens in einer Woche sehen kann… Lg, eure Moony_


	15. 14 Gespräch

_Hallihallo, na habt ihr mich alle vergessen? Aber ihr werdet mich nicht so schnell los… -harrharr- Ehm naja… Harry: -Augenverdreht- Du bist noch immer total zu! Autorin: - rotwird - Ich hab doch gar nix getrunken! Harry: -erstaunt guckt- Nicht? Ach ja, ich vergass –dein Normalzustand… Autorin: -ein Fläschchen hervorholt- Weisst du was das ihist? –Singsangstimme- Harry: -misstrauisch- Noch nicht, ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so… Autorin: -grinst- Was von Severus' Teufelzeug… Harry: -panisch aufspringt und wegrennt- Autorin: Ha!_

_Ja, ehm, nun denn… -verlegen grins- Da wäre ein neues Kapitel, nach grauenhaftem Schulstress, und ich glaube mal, besonders der Schluss, ist ganz amüsant geworden. Ginny versucht dem Orden klar zu machen, dass sie freiwillig da ist, und man sieht mal ganz neue Seiten an den Ordensmitglieder… (Psychopathischer Ron, hysterische Hermine, Molly und Minerva und ein Dumbledore, der sich der „Tragweite der Tragödie", um mich mal selber zu zitieren ;-), nicht ganz bewusst zu sein scheint…)_

_Also, ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen, Reviews unten!_

_Ganz herzlichen Dank an meine Beta Korksie!_

**13. Gespräch**

Voldemort sah von einem zum anderen. „Ich nehme an, das heisst ja." Es war eine Feststellung. „Absolut", war Ginnys Kommentar. Harry nickte, und Draco grinste. „Ich wollte das ja sowieso schon lange…" Fred und George sahen auf, und fragten Voldemort: „Tom, sag doch noch mal, wer im Orden ist auf unserer Seite?" Ginny und Harry setzten sich interessiert auf.

Voldemort streckte sich genüsslich. „Tja, da wären mal Severus und Tonks und noch drei weitere, deren Namen ich nicht nennen werde…"

Harry: -bettel- Och, komm schon…

Voldi: Nööööö… Das heisst…

Harry: Ja? Ja? –neugierig ist-

(Die anderen verfolgen das Gespräch gespannt…)

Voldi: -genüsslich grinst- Es gäbe da eventuell eine Sache, die mich umstimmen würde…

Harry: - auf und ab springt- Waswaswaswas?

Voldi: - sich köstlich amüsiert- Nun, ich würde es dir sagen, wenn du sagst, dass ich der tollste und beste Zauberer bin, dass ich den besten Modegeschmack habe, und ausserdem der einzige bin, der dich von diesem bescheuerten alten Idioten befreien kann…

Harry: …

Voldi: Und?

Harry: -ausrastet- Biste noch ganz dicht? Ich mach mir doch nicht meinen ohnehin schon beinahe ruinierten Ruf ganz kaputt!

Voldi: -erstaunt guckt- Warum denn ruiniert?

Harry: -grinst- Weil ich mich mit gewissen Leutchen abgegeben habe, ohne zu kapieren, dass es viel nettere gäbe…

Voldi: - sich in Brust wirft- Tatataaa!

Alle: …

Voldi: Was?

Alle: …

Harry: Nichts…

Draco: -einmisch- Genau, dann hättest du eventuell auch früher bemerkt, dass ich nicht schlimm bin, sondern das Wiesel schlimm ist! Warum hast du mein Freundschaftsangebot damals abgelehnt? Im Zug meine ich?

Harry: -erst verdutzt ist- Damals? Ehm… Ich glaube, ich war beleidigt, aber ich weiss nicht mehr wieso. Warum hast du es nicht wiederholt?

Draco: -erstaunt über die Frage ist- Ist doch klar: Ich war gekränkt! Verletzt! Niemand schlägt die Freundschaft eines Malfoys aus!

Ginny: -Augenverdreht- Deshalb habt ihr euch so lange nicht vertragen?

Voldi: -Kopf schüttelt- Wirklich, und das von euch beiden!

Draco und Harry: -schuldbewusst Köpfe hängen lassen, wie kleine Schuljungen, die beim Stinkbomben werfen geschnappt wurden-

Voldi: - sich räuspert- Nun, wie dem auch sei…

Harry: -aufblickt- Du schuldest mir eine Antwort!

Voldi: Ach wirklich? –den Erstaunten spielt- Was denn?

Harry: -rauch- Wer. Ist. Noch. Im. Orden?

Voldi: Tja…. Im Orden sind gaaaanz viele, darunter der grösste Teil Idioten…

Harry: -aufheult- Nein doch nicht wer im Orden dabei ist! –faucht- Wer vom Orden ist auf unserer Seite?

Voldi: - das ganze unheimlich lustig findet- Also, da wären Severus und Tonks und drei weitere, deren…

Harry: - ihn unterbricht- Argh! –auf Voldi losgeht- Sag. Mir. Sofort. Wer. Noch. Auf. Unserer. Seite. Steht!

Voldi: -Harry wegschubst- Also also, Junge, Gewalt ist keine Lösung…

Harry: …

Alle???

Voldi: - sich umschaut- Das sagt man doch so? –verwirrt ist-

Alle: …

Voldi: Na dann eben nicht… Wollt ihr euer Mal?

Harry sah Voldemort an. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen auffällig?" Voldemort grinste. „Nein, wir machen es etwas spezieller. Das Mal besteht nur aus einer Schlange, das ist nicht so auffällig, aber wenn ihr aus der Schule seid, dann bekommt ihr das normale. So eine Übergangslösung ist das." Ginny nickte, rollte ihren linken Ärmel hoch und streckte ihn Voldemort auffordernd entgegen.

Zehn Minuten später:

Ginny, Harry und Draco waren in Dracos Zimmer. George und Fred hatten noch zu tun, und Voldemort musste gehen. „Ich dachte, das würde wehtun", meinte Ginny. Harry nickte bedächtig. „Jap. Tat es aber nicht." Draco verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. „Stimmt, zum Glück, denn sonst hättest du wohl noch losgeheult…"

Harry: -erbost- Ich heule nicht!

Draco: Tust du wohl!

Harry: -Kleinkinderton annimmt- Tu ich nicht!

Draco: -ebenfalls im Kleinkinderton spricht- Tust du wohl!

Harry: - mit leichtem zittern unsicher widerspricht- Tu ich nicht!

Draco: - evil grins- Tust du wohl!

Harry: -weinerlich- Tu ich nicht!

Draco: -grinst- Siehste, du heulst ja jetzt schon fast!

Harry: -brüllt- NEIN; TU ICH NICHT! –beginnt zu heulen-

Draco: …

Harry: -hört zu heulen auf- Ehm… Reingefallen! Ha!

Draco: …

Harry: Was?

Draco: Nichts…

In diesem Moment flog eine Eule durchs Fenster. „Na, wem gehörst du denn?", fragte Ginny. Die Eule liess einen Brief fallen.

„Oh, für mich", meinte sie, und zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag. Las. Und bekam einen Lachanfall.

_Ginny, Liebes!_

_Wir wissen, dass du gegen deinen Willen festgehalten wirst! Keine Angst, wir werden alles tun, um dich da rauszuholen! _

_Vermutlich weißt du nicht, wo du dich derzeitig befindest, also haben wir dir einen Portschlüssel beigelegt. Sprich „Licht", und du kommst direkt nach Hogwarts._

_Alles Liebe, deine Mum, Professor Dumbledore, Dad, Ron, Hermine und alle Anderen!_

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, und die Jungs sich durchgerungen hatten, mal wieder ernst zu werden, gingen sie zu Lucius und Narzissa, welche den Portschlüssel so verhexten, dass er die Nachricht, die Ginny schrieb, überbrachte…

In Hogwarts:

Alle: -ungeduldig wartend in Dumbis Büro sitzen-

Molly: Wo bleibt nur mein kleines Mädchen? –schluchz, heul, sniff-

Ron: Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege, ich mache Brei aus ihm! Wenn er ihr nur ein Haar krümmt, werde ich ihn zu, zu, zu, ehm, zu, Brei zermahlen! Wenn er sie auch nur einmal angerührt hat, dann werde ich, dann werde ich, ehm, ihn, ehm, ihn zu, hm, ihn zu Brei verarbeiten! Wenn ich den sehe, dann gibt es, ehm, dann mach ich, dann mach ich, ehm, dann gibt es Breimatsch, ja, genau, dann gibt es Breimatsch! –weiter Sinnlosen Quatsch vor sich hinmurmelt-

Hermine: -schluchzt-

Dumbi: -nervös auf Uhr schielt- Wann kommt der Tee, wann kommt der Tee?

Arthur: - Dumbi völlig entgeistert ansieht-

Dumbi: - Arthurs Blick bemerkt- Äh, ich meine, Wann kommt sie nur, wann kommt sie nur…

Minerva: -schluchz. heul. sniff-

Moody: Wir hätten sofort eingreifen sollen, wir hätten sofort eingreifen sollen!

Nun, kurz gesagt, so ziemlich alle Anwesenden waren mit den Nerven am Boden, oder geistig gestört, oder wie auch immer man es bezeichnen wollte. Alle? Nein, Professor Remus J. Lupin schien ob dem ganzen Szenario sichtlich amüsiert.

Portschlüssel: - mit Ginnys Nachricht auftaucht-

Molly: AH! –schreit und Boden küsst…- - wieder aufwacht- - sich Brief schnappt- - wieder in Ohnmacht fällt-

Alle: - sich über Brief beugen-

_Hallo alle zusammen!_

_1. Es geht mir gut. 2. Bin ich freiwillig hier. 3. Hab ich riesigen Spass, ich hab jemanden kennen gelernt, ein echt netter Mann, der hat mir sogar ein Tattoo geschenkt! Harry und ein Freund, bei dem wir sind, haben auch eins, das gleiche, ich schwöre euch, sieht echt cool aus! Das Motiv ist übrigens eine Schlange, nur dass ihr euch nicht fragt, wenn ihr mich am 1. September seht. Ach ja, ich hab nicht vor, zurückzukommen, wie gesagt, ihr werdet mich am 1. September sehen. _

_Bis dann, Ginny_

Dumbi: -entgeistert ist- Sie muss unter einem Imperio liegen.

Molly und Arthur: -verzweifelt aus der nicht reagierenden Hermine rauszukriegen versuchen, was um alles in der Welt ein „Tattoo" sei-

Ron: -völlig Irr auf Stuhl eintritt- Imperio? Imperio? Imperio! Muss sie befreien! Imperio? Imperio! –Zauberstab nervös in Hand nimmt und rumzwirbelt- Imperio? Imperio! Imperio! –urplötzlich Minerva trifft -

Minerva: Urks? –unter Imperiozauber steht-

Moody: - sich kritisch umblickt- Irgendetwas ist hier faul. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht!

Remus: - sich mit Müh und Not einen Lachanfall verkneift- Ich (kicher) muss (grins) jetzt (lach) gehen… -rausrennt, bevor noch Verdacht aufkommt-

Malfoy Manor:

„Ich hätte nur zu gerne ihre Reaktion gesehen…", grinste Ginny. Die anderen stimmten ihr voll und ganz zu. „Ach ja", meinte Lucius, und grinste, „ihr alle drei könntet einen neuen Look brauchen. Wir werden morgen mit zwei oder drei meiner Freunde einkaufen gehen." Narzissa sah ihren Mann skeptisch an. „Nicht zufällig Leonardo Zabini, Severus Snape und Wölfchen?" Lucius grinste breit, währen Harry, Ginny und Draco sich halb erstaunte, halb panische Blicke zuwarfen…

_So, das wär's dann für dieses mal. Und, wie war es? Ich hoffe doch, halbwegs gut, amüsant oder wie auch immer. Wenn es zu langweilig wird, sagt bescheid, ja! Ach ja, ich hoffe, ich krieg ein paar Reviews, das animiert total, und es macht riesen Spass, für euch zu schreibseln, aber ich wär echt froh, wenn ich wüsste, wie viele überhaupt an der Story interessiert sind! Also, denkt daran, wenn ihr jetzt einfach auf den Zurückbutton wollt, entscheidet auch um, drückt auf den lilanen Reviewbutton, und mach einer kleinen FF-Autorin eine grosse Freude! –Werbungston annimmt- Ihr wisst schon… -g- Hab euch alle lieb, eure Moony_

_**Korksie: Hallo! –knuddel- Na, wie war das? Ohoh, weißt du, wie die reagieren, wenn Harry ihnen dann auch noch irgendwann den Rest vorstellt? –g- Freu mich schon jetzt auf's Schreiben… Oh, ja, und wie erwachsen sie sind, konnte man hier auch mal wieder bewundern, nicht? –g-**_

_**Angel344: Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Aber vielen Dank für dein Lob! Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel war halbwegs lustig…**_

_**silver moonstone: Hallo, willkommen, wow, und danke! –g- Beherrschen, um nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen? Ich fühle mich geehrt! Wenn du dann ganz nach unten gekippt bist, wär mein Ziel erreicht… -zwinker- Remus grinst, weil er etwas zu verbergen hat, das mehr mit Voldemort zu tun hat, als dem ollen Alten lieb sein kann… -g-**_

_**weihnachtskecks3: Oh, eine gelungene Überraschung? Da bin ich froh! Ich fand halt, dass einige meiner liebsten Charakter schon die Seite wechseln müssten…-g- Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit…-verneig-**_

_**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Dankeschön! Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitelchen auch nicht allzuschlecht oder langweilig, oder wie auch immer war!**_

_**Ninaissaja: Uf, da bin ich ja beruhigt… -g- Hm, entfernte Verwandte? Verwandte entfernte? –Ideen machen sich breit- Uo, da kommen mir gaaaaaanz viele Ideen. Schüleraustausch zum Beispiel…-grins- Armer Dumbi, aber was tut man nicht alles, um die armen Durmstrangs, die sich nicht bekehren lassen wollen, sondern sich darüber amüsieren, zu bekehren? **_

_**Buffy: Hallöchen! Danke viel Mal! Freut mich das zu hören, ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir auch weiterhin!**_

_**NegativLight: Och, macht doch nix! Ich kann dich ja verstehen, mit der Meute um dich… -g- Nun denn… Ach ja, Sev war hier, und wir haben ein äusserst interessantes Gespräch geführt, und er hat mir erklärt, dass ich vom schwarzen Trank eigentlich nur drei TROPFEN hätte nehmen sollen. Aber ich wusste nun mal nur noch drei, und da hab ich Harryklein halt dummerweise drei Tassen voll verpasst… ' Er hat's ja überlebt… Pansy? Och, die Gute soll nur vorbeikommen…-evilgrin- Bin schon auf den Zickenkampf gespannt, den du und Ginny ihr liefert, wenn sie sich an Draco ranschmeisst…-sich schon mal Popcorn und Limo holt- Und Hilfe… Hm, eventuell gibt es da wen… Ach ja, was die Zwillinge angeht… Harryleinchen wird sich noch an ganz andere Leute gewöhnen müssen…-vor Vorfreude auf und abhüpf- Also, bis zum nächsten Mal! (Luc, wehe wenn du sie nicht an den Computer lässt!) Ach ja, und ich weiss auch nicht warum, aber die sind von mir als Präsident irgendwie nich so beigeistert… ;-)**_

_Noch mal ein Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! Ich hab was vor mit euch, verlasst euch drauf! –grins- Was ganz Nettes! Eure Moony_


	16. 15 Gespräch

_Hallihallo alle miteinander! Erst mal: Wow, ihr habt die Hundertmarke überschritten! Ganz ganz herzlichen Dank an: **Angel344, Melanie, laser-jet, Schokki, sycronn, Korksie, EvannaBlack, Trang-Ouls-Avatar, lisa-madeleine, weihnachtskeks3!** (Ein wunder, dass ich das Kapitel fertiggekriegt habe! Schliesslich habe ich Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince bekommen… Aber für euch hab ich immer irgendwo etwas Zeit! –alle Leser knuddel -) Harry: Ach, komm, halt die Klappe, niemand ist an deinem Gelaber interessiert! Autorin: -Harry anfunkel- An deiner Stelle wäre ich schön still, wenn du nicht wieder… Harry: -Moony hastig unterbricht- Äh, schon gut, ich halt meine Klappe! –weggeht- Autorin: -kicher- Tja, war halt etwas peinlich, was unser lieeeeebe Harry da durchmachen musste…Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass in einem der Tränke von Sev ein Liebestrank drin wäre, und dass Harry sich ausgerechnet in Mrs. Norris verliebt? Ups, hab ich das gerade gesagt… -evilgrin- Armer Harry…_

_Also, Vorwarnung: Ich bin absolut mies in Kleiderbeschreiben, also erwartet von solchen Beschreibungen nie zu viel…-g- Der Dank für's Betalesen gebührt wiederum Korksie! –knuddl- So, und nun hab ich wirklich genug gelabert, read and enjoy!_

**14. Gespräch**

„Ehm, das muss nicht unbedingt sein, oder?", fragte Draco verzweifelt an seinen Vater gewandt. Der sah seinen Sohn mit einem Du-wirst-tun-was-ich-dir-sage-oder-ich-nehm-dir-dein-Haargeel-weg Blick an. Was auch wirkte. „Na wunderbar", meinte Lucius erfreut, und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich werde die anderen benachrichtigen, und in einer halben Stunde geht es los!"

Draco schleppte Harry und Ginny auf sein Zimmer. „Hilfe! Das ist unmenschlich! Nicht mal der Lord würde uns das antun!", wimmerte er, und warf sich auf sein Bett. Ginny zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, und setzte sich neben Draco. „Leonardo Zabini? Ist das der Vater von Blaise Zabini? Dem gutaussehenden Jungen?" Draco nickte seufzen. Ginny grinste. Und Harry? Der tippte wie wild auf sein Handy ein.

„Was machst du da, Harry? Willst du das Ding kaputtmachen?", fragte Draco. „Nee, ich versuche Tom zu erreichen! Er soll uns retten!" Sofort setzte sich Draco auf.

Voldi: -verduzt auf Telefon starr- Jemand ruft mich an? –sich wie ein Kleinkind freut- Ja?

Harry: Tom? –panisch spricht-

Voldi: -verdutz ist- Harry? Warum rufst du mich an? Das ist mein Job! –beinahe beleidigt ist-

Harry: -genervt Handy anblickt- Ich hab keine Zeit für deine –Ich-bin-jetzt-beleidigt-Phasen!

Voldi: -beleidigt ist- Das geht ja wohl zu weit, ich bin immerhin dein Meister!

Harry: -faucht- Meister hin oder her, wenn du uns nicht rettest, hast du drei, oder vier Anhänger weniger!

Voldi: Vier? –verblüfft ist- Weniger? –nichts kapiert-

Harry: -extrem genervt und gehetzt- Lucius will mit mir, Draco und Ginny einkaufen gehen, und mitkommen Snape, Zabini, Zabini junior und, ehm Wölfchen?

Voldi: Wölfchen? Ach er!

Harry: -interessiert ist- Wer ist das, sag schon!

Voldi: -evilgrin- Nööööö…

Harry: -extrem neugierig ist aber das zu überspielen versucht- Ach, interessiert mich ja sowieso nicht…

Voldi: -enttäuscht- Echt nicht?

Harry: - sich wie ein Kleinkind freut, dass Voldi darauf reinfällt- Ne…

Voldi: -heul- (Voldi: - ins Zimmer gestürmt kommt und Moony mit Zauberstab bedroht- Du! Mach das sofort rückgängig! Es reicht schon, dass ich meinen Ruf als brutalste und böseste Zauberer der Welt verliere! Moony: -unbeeindruckt Voldi aus Zimmer zu schieben versucht- Ich hab's dir schon einmal gesagt, ich tus wieder: Ich bin die Autorin, du tust, was ich will. Voldi: - mit Zauberstab rumfuchtelt- Du… Moony: - schulterzuckt - Fred? George? Voldi: -panisch Augen aufreisst und wegrennt… Moony: -blinzelt- Was war das denn? F/G: Och, wir haben ihm nur mal was von unseren Nasch und Schwänzleckereien gegeben… Moony: Aha.)

Harry: …

Voldi: - sich wieder fasst und alles zu vertuschen versucht- Ehehehe, ehm, äh, Reingefallen! Ha!

Harry: …

Voldi: Was?

Harry: Nichts… -sarkastisch grinst-

Voldi: Ah du bist so gemein!

Harry: Meine Lebensaufgabe!

Voldi: -schmollt- Blödzauberer du!

Harry: -seufzt- Und du willst der grösste Zauberer der Welt sein? Das ist der Weltuntergang!

Voldi: Pf! Für die Frechheit wirst du bestraft! –muahaha-

Harry: -etwas beunruhigt- Eh, wie denn?

Voldi: Furchtbare Qualen wirst du erleiden… - mit Schauerstimme spricht-

Harry: -etwas mehr beunruhigt- Ah, ehm, was denn für welche?

Voldi: - evilgrins - Du wirst einen bleibenden Schock davon tragen, ein einprägendes Erlebnis wird es sein…

Harry: -Angst bekommt- W…wa…was denn? –bibber, schlotter-

Voldi: -schaurigste Schauerstimme benutzt- Du wirst…

Harry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –kreischt brüllt- -in Ohnmacht fällt-

Draco, Ginny: -erschrecken-

Draco: WO ist die Leiche?

Ginny: - sich umschaut- Da unten –auf Harry zeigt- Oh, nee, nur Ohnmächtig…

Lucius und Narzissa: -irritiert aufblicken-

Narzissa: ( zu Lucius) Hast du schon wieder vergessen, das Bild deiner Grossmutter zuzudecken?

Voldi: -blinzelt- - sich das Ohr hält- Ich hab doch noch gar nix gesagt…

Harry: -aufwacht und rot wird- Ehm, naja…

Voldi: -seufzt- Wenn Wurmschwanz noch da wäre, wäre ich um zehn Galeonen reicher…

Harry: Hahaha… Also, was ist meine Strafe, _Meister_?

Voldi: -grins- Du, und die anderen werden mit Lucius, Leonardo, Severus und Wölfchen einkaufen gehen…

Harry: Oh. Ehm, na gut. Tschüss. –auflegt-

Er schaute die anderen beiden an. „Also, er sagt nix, wir müssen da wohl oder übel durch…"

Das Handy klingelte…

Harry: -genervt- Ja, was denn noch?

Voldi: -pikiert ist- Wie freundlich du heute bist!

Harry: - seufz - Sorry…

Voldi: -strahlt- Schon okay! Wollte nur sagen, dass Blaise zu euch gehört! Tschüssi!

Harry starrte das Handy an. „Was wollte er?", fragte Draco. „Er meinte, er wolle nur noch sagen, dass Blaise zu uns gehöre…" In diesem Moment hörten sie von unten ein Geschrei, und gingen nachsehen. Draco grinste. „Blaise und Leonardo sind gekommen…"

Sie sahen einen gut aussehenden Zauberer, mit langen braunen Haaren, der einen jüngeren, ihm sehr ähnlichen und nicht minder gut aussehenden Zauberer fest am Arm hielt. Der jüngere Zauberer schrie sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib…

„Und nur weil du einkaufen willst heisst das nicht, dass ich mit will, beim Henker noch mal! Ich will nicht mit, du kannst mich nicht zwingen, ich hetz dir den Curcio auf den Hals, du bist schlimmer als der dunkle Lord, ich bringe mich eher um, als dass ich mit dir in die Winkel- oder Nokturngasse gehe, ich gehe zu Dumbledore und bettle um Asyl wenn es sein muss, aber ich komm nicht mit!" Lucius und Narzissa standen unbeeindruckt daneben, auch Leonardo Zabini schien nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und Draco grinste. „Jedes Mal dasselbe Theater. Sonst ist Blaise nämlich sehr friedlich…" Sie gingen nach unten, wo Blaise sich mittlerweile halbwegs beruhigt hatte.

„Oh, hi Draco, Ginny, Harry!" Blaise winkte ihnen zu. Draco und Ginny winkten zurück, und Harry schien mal wieder der einzige, der keine Ahnung hatte, weshalb Blaise so gar nicht erstaunt war, sie zu sehen… „Na, hast du dich wieder beruhigt?", fragte Draco grinsend nach. Blaise nickte. Aufatmend liess sein Vater ihn los. „Könnte mich einer mal aufklären", begann Harry, wurde aber von Blaise unterbrochen. „Tom hat mir davon erzählt, guck!" Er zeigte seinen linken Unterarm, wo sich eine grüne Schlange wand. „Aha", war Harrys einzige, unheimlich intelligente, Antwort.

Kurz darauf erschien Severus im Kamin. Er schaute sich um. „Hat Blaise seinen Anfall schon hinter sich, oder soll ich noch einmal gehen?", erkundigte er sich, doch Blaises wütender Blick war Antwort genug. „Gut, dann warten wir also noch auf Wölfchen?" Nicken. Warten. Und Wölfchen kam und kam einfach nicht. Plötzlich aber hörten sie ein rumpeln und krachen, und jemand kam aus dem Kamin gestürzt. Nachdem dieser Jemand, Wölfchen, sich vom Russ befreit hatte, glaubten Harry und Ginny, Blaises Geschrei habe wohl irgendwas in ihrem Kopf beeinträchtig.

Vor ihnen stand –Remus Lupin. Und der grinste über beide Ohren. „Hallo miteinander! Harry, schliess den Fliegenfänger!" Harry schloss brav den Mund und begann: „DU? Aber du, ich, der Orden, Dumbledore, aber, aber, das…" Remus unterbrach ihn. „Harry, ich bin schon seit geraumer Zeit ein Spion, ebenso wie Severus! Severus hat mir erst die Augen geöffnet. Es war kurz nach, nachdem Sirius in, in diesen Torbogen…" Harry nickte. Er verstand. Remus hatte angefangen an Dumbledore zu zweifeln. „Und warum hast du Severus plötzlich vertraut, oder besser gesagt, warum hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" Die Wangen des Werwolfs wurden leicht rot. Harry sah zu seinem Zaubertrankprofessor und auch dessen Wangen zierte ein leichter Rosaton. „Ihr, nein, das, ihr?" Remus nickte rasch und Harry setzte sich. Das waren entschieden zuviel Informationen auf einmal…

„Ich wäre dafür, dass ihr jetzt losgeht!", meinte Narzissa, und da niemand etwas dagegen sagte, machte sich die „klein" Truppe auf in die Winkelgasse.

Drei Stunden später:

Sie waren mittlerweile in fünf Läden gewesen. Alle vier waren nun eingedeckt mit eher dunklen Klamotten, und Harry und Ginny bekamen ebenfalls noch ein paar ziemlich edle Roben und Kleidungsstücke. Nun waren sie mit den Erwachsenen in eine angeregte Diskussion geraten, ob sie noch in einen Kleiderladen gehen sollten, oder nicht. Schliesslich hatte Harry genug und schnappte sich noch einmal sein Handy…

Voldi: -überrascht ist- Hallo! Schon wieder? Haste Sehnsucht, oder wat?

Harry: Hahaha, sehr lustig. Nee, wollte nur ma fragen, ob du nicht ein klein wenig Mitleid hast, und uns den sechsten Kleiderladen ersparst! –hoffnungsvoll aus er Wäsche guckt-

Voldi: Tja… Hm, ich denke nicht…

Der-Junge-der-die-Hoffnung-nicht-aufgeben-will: Aber du musst was tun, das ist nicht mehr zum aushalten! –verzweifelt ist-

Voldi: Oh, du bist ein ganzganz armer, wirklich… - sich dabei vor Lachen kaum auf seinem sehr bequemen und äusserst grossem Sessel halten kann-

Harry: -in seinen imaginären Bart grummelt-

Voldi: Was?

Harry: Ich sagte, na wunderbar.

Voldi: Nicht wahr?

Harry: -seufzt- Und, wie steht es, was für Haustiere empfiehlst du? –neugierig ist-

Voldi: Katzen! Und Schlange, die sind auch Eins A Haustiere! – enthusiastsiech spricht-

Harry: -völlig aus der Bahn geworfen- Katzen?

Voldi: Klar, die sind total niedlich, besonders, wenn sie noch so klein, und knuddelig sind! –schwärmt-

Harry: -panisch Handy anblickt- Ich muss mich verwählt haben!

Voldi: -blinzelt- Nein, ganz und gar nicht!

Harry: Ehm, also, wir müssen weiter, die Kleider rufen! Tschüss! –schnell aufhängt-

Voldi: -verwirrt ist- Ich dachte, er will nicht mehr in Kleiderläden? Verstehe einer die Jugend von heute!

Die anderen sahen Harry neugierig an. „Und?", wollte Lucius wissen. „Er hat sich nur zu den Haustieren geäussert… Er meint Katzen seien, ehm ganz okay." Severus nickte wissend. „Das ist oft ein kleiner Schock, nicht wahr, Harry?" Harry nickte schwach. „Lasst uns weitergehen, ich glaub da drüben ist noch ein Kleiderladen!", meinte der Junge-der-alles-dafür-tat-nicht-mehr-an-dieses-Telefongespräch-erinnert-zu-werden, und lief schon einmal los, gefolgt von drei höchst irritierten Jugendlichen Namens Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley und Blaise Zabini und vier überaus erfreuten Erwachsenen Namens Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Leonardo Zabini und Remus Lupin…

In diesem Kleiderladen kam Ginny die Idee, alle anderen am 1. September etwas zu schocken, und sie kauften alle dieselben Kleider ein: Eine weite, schwarze Hose und ein grünes, eng anliegendes Shirt... Ginny bestand darauf, ohne die Umhäng zu erscheinen, sodass man das vermeintliche Schlangentattoo gut sehen konnte… Die Anderen gaben sich recht schnell geschlagen, und endlich endlich konnten sie sich auf den Heimweg machen…

Auf dem Weg zu einem Kamin kamen sie an einem Tiergeschäft vorbei, und Harry wollte unbedingt noch hinein. Kurze Zeit später kam er grinsend und mit einer Schachtel unter dem Arm heraus.

„Was ist da drin", wollte Ginny wissen. Harry lachte. „Was für uns vier. Wenn schon schocken, dann richtig, nicht?" Er öffnete die Schachtel. Neugierig schaute sie hinein.. „Ganz neue Züchtung", erklärte Harry, „die werden nicht grösser, und sind auch ungefährlich. Entgiftet und so." Ginny kicherte. „Hagrid würden sie gefallen…" Nun wollten natürlich auch Draco und Blaise ihre zukünftigen Haustiere betrachten. „Das ist ja Wahnsinn!", meinte Draco grinsend. „Gefällt dir, was?", meinte Blaise, schien aber nicht minder begeistert.

Auch die Erwachsenen waren überaus interessiert. Remus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Der Alte wird ja mächtig Freude haben!" Severus hingegen lachte. „Oh ja. Mich nimmt ja wunder, was Tom zu euren Haustieren sagt, er wird begeistert sein!"

_Ah, ist das gemein? –grins- Jaja, wenn ihr wissen wollt, was Harry denn da für Haustiere gekauft hat, schreibt mir ein Review! –lach- Ihr könnt gerne drauflosraten, bin gespannt, wie viele draufkommen! (Es ist nicht ganz einfach… Wieder mal eine meiner kranken Ideen…)_

_Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews! –alle knuddel-_

_So, und da die Antworten:_

_**Angel344: Ich hoffe, deine Erwartungen wurden halbwegs erfüllt! Tjap, obwohl Blaise vom Shoppen ja nich sehr begeistert war…**_

_**Melanie: Ah, gut, ich hoffe, es hat sich wieder gelohnt… -lach- Jap, erst mal Band 6… Obwohl meiner mit 3 Tagen Verspätung kam! –empört bin-**_

_**laser-jet: Jaaaa, das ist mir sogar ziemlich klar…-g- Aber, seien wir mal ehrlich, was wäre das Leben ohne kranke Leute, net? –grins-**_

_**Schokki: Hey, dein Nick gefällt mir! Tja, ein eher dunkler Look… Nur um andere zu schocken…-g- Ah, ich weiss, das hör ich von allen Seiten…-grins-**_

_**sycronn: Nun, die Slytherinfarbe wird ja schon angedeutet, neuer Haarlook kommt noch (da dürfen sie mit Narzissa durch die Gegend rennen…). Nun für diese paar Sätze habe ich immerhin vier Stunden gebraucht (mit umschrieben etc.), dann musste meine Beta sie noch durchlesen, und mir wieder zurückschicken, und ich musste sie hochladen. Ausserdem hatte ich im Juni gar keine Zeit, wir hatten pro Woche vier bis fünf Prüfungen und ausserdem mussten wir im Juni auch meine Katze einschläfern, da kamen mir nun mal keine Ideen mehr…**_

_**Korksie: Hallo! –knuddel- Oh ja, Molly hat den Boden geküsst… Wird sie auch noch ein paar Mal, fürchte ich, spätestens am 1. September…-grins- Ron wegsperren? Hm, vielleicht macht er ja mal einen Ausflug ins Verschwindekabinett…-lach-  
**_

_**EvannaBlack: Oh, ja, der kam auch noch… Und, wie war Blaises' Auftritt? Lachanfälle?-freu- Dann ist das Ziel der FF erreicht! –grins-**_

_**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Hallo! Dankeschön. Hoffe, das Kapitel war in etwa gleich amüsant!**_

_**lisa-madeleine: Hallo und Willkommen! Jap, ist ziemlich klar, dass Remus auf Voldis Seite ist, spätestens nach diesem Kapitel…**_

_**weihnachtskeks3: Ui, danke für das Lob! –rotwerd- Hoffentlich war das Kapitel etwa gleich lustig…-g-**_

_Und jetzt –reviewen! –lach- Würde mich über ein paar Kommis von euch freuen! Lg, bis zum nächsten Kapitel, eure Moony_


	17. 16 Gespräch

_Hallo! –dahergesprungen kommt- Erst mal eine Erklärung,w arum es so lang gedauert hat: Ich war in den Ferien und bin seit Sonntag zurück, musste aber noch auspacken und dann haben wir ne junge Katze bekommen, und darum konnte ich erst heute weiterschreiben. Ich wollte bevor ich ging noch ein Chappie posten aber… (Ich hasse aber Sätze…) in unserem und unserem Nachbardorf stieg das gesamte Internet aus! –heul- Da wurde nix draus… _

_Dafür gibt es noch ein Extrachappie, das ich einfach unten angehängt habe, es ist also hier das 15. Gespräch und ein Extrachapter. So, ich glaube, ich habe genug gelabert, Harry ist mit meiner kleinen Katze am spielen, und kann somit endlich mal nicht seinen Senf auch noch dazugeben, ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim lesen, die Rechtschreibefehler dürft ihr behalten, denn das Chapter wurde nicht mehr gebetat, weil ich es erst heute gschrieben habe und nachher gleich hochladen werde… Kann euch ja nicht noch länger warten lassen… _

_Und vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! –alle knuddelt- Echt, ihr baut mich immer total auf! Hab euch alle lieb! Und ich war echt überrascht, auf das letzte Chappie hab ich sage und schreibe **11 Reviews** bekommen! Ihr seid die grössten! (Na, Ehrgeiz geweckt? Lässt sich das noch toppen? –grins-)_

_SO, jetzt aber wirklich fertig, viel Spass bei Harry und Co.!_

_Ach ja: EvannaBlack hatte recht… -grins- Aber alle die was mit Schlangen hatten, waren auf der richtigen Spur…_

**16. Gespräch**

Und Leonardo Zabini sah Harry etwas schief an. „Minibasilisken?" Harry nickte stolz. „Jep. Neue Züchtung, absolut ungefährlich, naja, ausser sie beissen, das kann weh tun, ist aber nicht tödlich, und so… Aber das muss ja niemand wissen, nicht?" Er grinste schelmisch.

Ginny war ganz entzückt. „Sie sind echt niedlich! Wie heissen sie?" Sie nahm einen der Basilisken hinaus und dieser wand sich um ihr Handgelenk. „Es sind zwei Weibchen und zwei Männchen. Das Weibchen, das du gerade am Handgelenk hast heisst Eilan. Die hier", er nahm eine hinaus und legte sie sich um die Schulter, „hiesst Lhiannon, und ist meine." Blaise schnappte sich die zweitgrösste. „Er heisst Gawen", erklärte Harry und zeigte dann auf die letzte, die Draco gerade aus der Schachtel nahm. „Und er heisst Cynric."

Auf Lucius' Anraten legten sie die Basilisken zurück in die Schachtel und machten sich dann auf, nach Malfoy Manor.

Es war abgemacht worden, dass Blaise bis Schulbeginn ebenfalls dort bleiben würde, und die vier dann zusammen zum Bahnhof gingen. Tom reagierte begeistert auf die Basilisken und er ging sich ebenfalls eine besrogen, die von Nagini erst misstrauisch beäugt wurde, danach wurden die zwei aber unzertrennlich. Er taufte sie, worauf alle den Kopf nur noch schüttelten, und Harry sich fragte, ob Voldemort seinen bösen und gefährlichen Ruf wohl bei Ebay ersteigert hatte (AN: -grins- Gell Korksie…), Pina Colada…

-Am 1. September-

„Harry, jetzt beeil dich doch mal!" Ginny rannte zum wiederholten Mal die Treppe hinauf zu den Zimmern. „Blaise, dein Umhang liegt unten, Draco Cynric schläft auf deinem Bett, nein Harry ich weiss nicht wo du deine Socken hingetan hast!" Die junge Weasley seufzte entnervt und schnappte sich Eilan. Dann wartete sie.

Nach gut einer Stunde hatten die Jungs dann endlich alles zusammengepackt und sie konnten losgehen. Lucius und Narzissa waren der Ahnsicht, ein Portschlüssel würde reichen, sie müssen ich das Gewimmel am Bahnsteig nicht antun.

Sie kamen viel zu früh an, was natürlich alles geplant war… Auf jeden Fall verstauten sie ihre Koffer in einem Abteil und verzogen sich dann wieder auf den Muggelbahnsteig und in sichere Entfernung. Schliesslich wollten sie schocken, und da musste der Bahnsteig schon etwas voller sein. Nach reifer Überlegung (die ungefähr 30 Sekunden gedauert hatte), waren sie sich auch einig gewesen, die Basilisken mitzunehmen.

„Viertel vor Elf. Los jetzt", meinte Blaise grinsend. Die Vier jungen Zauberer erhoben sich und machten sich auf den Weg zur Absperrung. Sie gingen alle vier nebeneinander:

Links aussen Blaise, dann Ginny, Harry und dann Draco. Alle trugen sie die schwarzen, weiten Hosen und das grüne anliegende Shirt. Bei allen konnte man das (etwas vergrösserte) vermeindliche Schlangentatoo sehen, und alle Vier hatten einen Minibasilisken um den Hals.

Geflüster wurde laut, und die Menge teilte sich, teils wohl aus Erfrucht, teils aus Bewunderung, teils aus Angst und manchmal wohl auch aus Abscheu. Das alles störte weder Harry, noch Ginny, es belustigte Blaise und Draco schien in seinem Element. Sie sprachen kein Wort, doch waren sie von einer Aura umgeben. Eine Aura, so geheimnissvoll und mysteriös, dass man sie beinahe anfassen konnte.

Sie kamen zu ihrem Wagen und gingen in ihr Abteil. Ginny seufzte. „Typisch. Meine Familie war mal wieder nicht da! Dabei wär das so lustig gewesen!" Sie schmollte gespielt und Blaise grinste. „Och, Ginny, nicht traurig sein, ja? Sie werden schon noch kommen, Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell…" Harry nickte. „Jap, und das kann man ausnützen… Er flüsterte Draco was ins Ohr, und der ging raus. Blaise öffnete die Tür und schaute zu Draco, der eben eine Slytherin Viertklässlerin, eine fürchterliche Klatschtante abgefangen hatte.

„Hey, schon gehört? Harry Potter soll sich dem dunklem Lord angeschlossen haben und nach Slytherin wechseln wollen! Und die kleine Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, ebenfalls! Aber nicht weitererzählen!" Damit war klar, dass in spätestens einer Stunde der ganze Zug bescheid wusste…

Zufrieden schloss Draco die Tür hinter sich.

In diesem Moment klingelte Harrys Handy…

Harry: Ja? –gut gelaunt ist-

Voldi: Ich erweise euch die Ehre… -in Ritterton spricht-

Harry: -schiefgrinst- Schon gut, Tom… Was gibt's?

Voldi: Och, mir war nur langweilig… Ist was Spannendes passiert?

Harry: Nö…

Voldi: Ach Käse! –schmoll-

Harry: -seufz- Nicht schmollen, Tom, sei ein grosser Junge und mach Nagini stolz, ja?

Voldi: …?

Harry: Vergiss es…

Voldi: Ey, warum darf ich nie was wissen? –beleidigt ist-

Harry: Oh, ist da jemand beleidigt? –in spöttischem Ton spricht-

Voldi: Ich bin nicht beleidigt! –überaus beleidigt ist-

Harry: Jaha, klar… -Singsang anstimmt- Tom ist ne beleidigte Leberwurst…

Voldi: Hörst du wohl auf! –aufbraus- Sag mal wie sprichst du mit mir? Das zeiht eine Strafe nach sich!

Harry: Ich zittere… Schlotter… Schlotter! Ah, Mami, versteck mich! –das ganze überhaupt nicht ernst nimmt-

Voldi: Gib mir mal Ginny…

Harry: -Handy nichtsahnend Ginny gibt-

Ginny: -nick- Ja… Nein! Muss das sein? AH… -nick- Nagut, dann eben… -Handy kurz Blaise gibt- Halt mal kurz. –Zauberstab zückt-

Harry: -nervös auf Zauberstab guckt- Eh, was machst du da?

Ginny: Befehle ausführen… -Zauberstab auf Harry richt- Aqua! Ich soll dir ausrichten, das nächste Mal wird es schlimm.

Harry: -patschnass ist- He! –Blaise Handy wegnehm- Biste nicht her ganz dicht?

Voldi: -vergnügt ist- Ich schon, du bist doch der, der leckt, oder irre ich mich da?

Harry: -sauer wird- Blöder Kerl!

Voldi: Nehm ich als Kompliment.

Harry: Trottel, Idiot.

Voldi: Ignorier ich einfach.

Harry: -grinst- Viel schlechterer Zauberer als die Ratte…

Voldi: He! DAS nehm ich persönlich! –grummelt-

Harry: -fröhlich grinst- Gut, wir sind quitt!

Voldi: -etwas in nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelt- Wie ist eigentlich euer Auftritt geworden?

Harry: -bei Erinnerung daran wieder lacht- Oh sehr gut… Nur schade, dass der Orden und Co nicht da war… -seufzt-

Voldi: Allerdings…

Harry: Naja, ich hab ein paar Gerüchte in die Welt setzen lassen… Eigentlich sind es keine Gerüchte, aber egal… -grinst-

Voldi: Ach ja? –interessiert ist- Welche denn?

Harry: -evilgrin- Meinst du, das sag ich dir einfach so?

Voldi: Natürlich. Ich befehle es dir! –strenger Ton gebraucht-

Harry: Mylord, ich bin gänzlich abgeneigt, ihrem Befehl Folge zu leisten…

Voldi: Potter, ich bin inbegriff Ginerva zu sagen, sie soll den Imperio benutzen…

Harry: -seufzt- Warum mussten wir nur die Unverzeilichen jetzt schon lernen… Es hätte ja so schön sein können…

Voldi: Tja… -lächelt- Also?

Harry: Ich hab Draco gesagt, er soll der Klatschtante von Slytherin sagen, ich sei zu dir übergelaufen, und wolle nach Slytherin umsiedeln und Ginny ebenfalls.

Voldi: -verwirrt blinzelt- Und was ist daran ein Gerücht? Stimmt doch alles!

Harry: -schnaubt- Als ob die das alle sofort glauben würden! Aber so geht es wenigstens schnell rum…

Voldi: Ah ja… Hab ich kapiert… -wichtig tut-

Harry: -leise murmelt- Bezweifle ich…

Voldi: Was?

Harry: Ach nichts…

Voldi: Ich hasse diese Antwort! Ich werde beantragen, dass diese Antwort als ungültig angesehen wird!

Harry: -wieder leise murmelt- Spinn nur weiter rum…

Voldi: Was?

Harry: Ach nichts… -grinst-

Voldi: Argh!

Harry: -lacht- Oje…

Voldi: Was?

Harry: Ach nichst… -sich vor lachen kaum mehr auf dem Sitz halten kann-

Voldi: Harry James Potter! –brüllt-

Harry: -unbeeindruckt ist- So heisse ich, genau.

Voldi: Die heutige Jugend… -seufzt-

Harry: -kichert- -aus Abteil guckt- Du, Tom, ich muss aufhören, da draussen kommen Ronald und Hermine…

Draco, Blaise, Ginny: -synchron nach draussen gucken-

Draco: Ja, sie sind im Anmarsch…

Voldi: Na dann! Meld dich, sobald du Zeit hast! Tschüss, an alle einen Gruss!

Harry: Klar. Tschüss Tom! Wir werden immer zivilisierter… -afulegt-

Harry wandte sich an Ginny. Er grinste. „Ginny, setz dich zwischen Draco und Blaise, und ich sitz euch gegenüber…" Ginny grinste… „Oh, ich Arme… Werde einfach gegen meinen Willen hier festgehalten…" Harry nickte. „Das wird lustig…"

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln zur Tür. Hermine zog Ron gerade am Arm und zeigte hinein. Ron riss die Tür auf. „Potter! Was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht? Lasst sie sofort los!", schrie er, zuerst an Harry, dann an Draco und Blaise gewandt.

Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ronald, erstes hab ich Ginny gar nichts gemacht, und zweitens ist sie freiwillig hier!" Ginny nickte. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinst du, ich merke nicht, wenn jemand den Imperio anwendet? (AN: Nein, tust du nicht… -g- Siehe 13. Gespräch) Ich bin nicht so blind und blöd wie du denkst!"

Draco feixte. „Nicht Weasley? Ist mir aber neu…" Ron wandte sich Draco zu. „Du! Halt bloss deine Klappe! Ginny, was ist das denn?", er deutete auf die Schlange an ihrem linken Arm. „Das?" Ginny sah an sich runter. „Och, das ist nur ein Schlangentatoo. Harry, Draco und Blaise haben es auch. Schön, nicht?" Sie grinste ihren Bruder an, der rot anlief. „Du kommst jetzt sofort mit uns mit!" Ron packte Ginny am Arm und wollte sie wegziehen.

Nur hatte er nicht mit Blaise gerechnet. Der zückte rasend schnell seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ron. Der liess Ginnys Arm überrascht los und Blaise zog sie zurück und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Wenn Ginny bleiben möchte, bleibt sie. Klar soweit?" Ron schein es nicht klar zu sein. Er wollte sich gerade auf Blaise stürzen, als von oben ein grünes Etwas herunterstürzte, exakt auf Rons Kopf, und sich blitzschnell um dessen Hals schlang.

„Gawen!" Blaise sah den Minibasilisken tadelnd an. „Los, zurück zu den andern!" Widerwillig, wie es schien, löste sich Gawen und begab sich zu den andern Basilisken auf die Gepäckablage hinauf. Ron war kalkweiss im Gesicht und Hermine einem Schreikrampf nahe.

Harry lächelte. „Nicht doch Hermine. Sie mögen es nicht, wenn man schreit. Dann werden sie etwas aggressiv…" Endlich räumten Hermine und Ron das Feld und als sie ausser Hörweite waren, lachten die Vier so lange, bis ihre Bäuche wehtaten…

Endlich kam der Zug an, sie warfen sich ihre Umhänge über und verzichteten einfach auf die Schuluniform. Sie nahmen ihre Basilisken und traten unter Geflüster und Getuscheln aus dem Zug.

Sie hatten eine Kutsche für sich. Es war abgemacht, dass Harry und Ginny erst mal am Gryffindortisch essen würden, würde aber nur irgendetwas Kleines vorfallen, sofort zum Slytherintisch wechseln. Jeder, besonders Dumbledore und Co., sollte sehen, dass es ihnen ernst war.

**!Extrachapter!**

_In dieses Extrakapitel kommen einfach zwei verscheidene Sachen vor: Ein Extragespräch mit Voldemort und Harry, als er bei den Malfoys ist, und ein Briefwechsel zwischen Draco und Ginny. Viel Spass damit!_

Extragespräch: (In Gedenken an Gipsy, meine Katze die wie Anfang Juni wegen Leukämie einschläfern mussten und für Ainu, Serafina und Merlin, der eigentlich ein Weibchen ist, aber noch keinen anderen Namen hat. (Ainu meine neue Katze, Serafina und Merlin Katzen einer sehr guten Freundin von mir) )

Harry sass gerade mit einem Buch auf seinem Bett bei den Malfoys, als sein Handy klingelte.

Harry: -immer noch lesend- Hm?

Voldi: -blinzelt- WO bleibt das enthusiastische: Hallo Meister, schön euch zu hören?

Harry: -immer noch lesend- Jaja, ich auch…

Voldi: -verwirrt ist- Bitte? Geht es dir gut?

Harry: - immer noch mit dem Buch beschäftigt, das übrigens den Titel: „Outen oder nicht? –Ein Ratgeber für junge Zauberer…" trägt (AN: Denkt euch den Rest selber! –g- Hoffe, ich vergraule so niemanden…)- Mhmh, ich mag Eis auch, ja.

Voldi: -sich fragt ob Harry vielleicht übergeschnappt ist- Ich hab dich mit Pansy verlobt, geht das in Ordnung?

Harry: J… -aufschreckt da gerade begriffen- BITTE? Untersteh dich!

Voldi: -grinst- Ah, ich hab deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder. Wunderprächtig!

Harry: -grummelt- Mich so zu erschrecken! Was willst du überhaupt?

Voldi: Tja ähm… -herumdruckst- -aus Hintergrund hört man leises Miauen-

Harry: Was. War. Das? –misstrauisch Handy anblickt- Ist mein Handy kaputt?

Voldi: Tja… -hilflos Schulterzuckt, was Harry sicher nicht sehen kann...- Autsch!

Harry: Was ist los?

Voldi: Nun ja… Harry, wie beschäftigt man fünf ca. acht Wochen alte Kätzchen?

Harry: -sich verarscht vorkommt- Tom, nerv nicht!

Voldi: Das war mein ernst!

Harry: Was willst du mit Kätzchen?

Voldi: -seufzt- Hab sie gefunden, lagen neben dem toten Muttertier… Aber sie sind glaub ich unterbeschäftigt…

Harry: -Augenverdreht- -an Ebay denken muss, aber Gedanken wieder verwirft- Ehm, keine Ahnung? Wie heissen sie denn?

Voldi: Ainu, Gipsy, Merlin, Serafina und Bacardi (AN: Voldi hat Vorlieben für alkoholische Getränke als Namen…-g-) –strahl-

Harry: -seufzt- Spiel mit ihnen. Irgendwas an einer Schnur befestigen, Bällchen werfen, Fellmäuse schenken, was weiss ich?

Voldi: Au ja! Danke! Muss los! Tschüss! –auflegt-

Harry: -Kopfschüttelt-

Briefe zwischen Ginny und Draco: (Nachher dürfte jedem klar sein, warum weder Ginny, noch Draco Harry über diese Briefe erzählen… -g-)

_Hallo Malfoy,_

_frag dich nicht, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob dud as mit der Einladung für Harry ernst gemeint hast._

_Ginny Weasley_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hallo Weasley,_

_ja, das war mein ernst, wir müssen uns über… gewisse Dinge unterhalten und er steht schliesslich in Kontakt mit dem dunklen Lord, und wie ich aus sicherer Quelle weiss, streitet er öfters mit dem Alten…_

_Draco Malfoy_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hallo Malfoy!_

_Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir sagst, welcher Phönix dir das gezwitschert hat? Ja, es stimmt. Danke, dass du Harry einlädst! Es muss schlimm sein, für ihn, einfach nicht in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, und dass Dumbledore ihn als Schachfigur missbraucht…_

_Ginny_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hallo Ginny_

_Ich sags ja schon immer, Dumbledore ist ein totaler, alter beknackter Sack! Wie geht es Harry eigentlich? Er schreibt nie, wie er sich fühlt oder so…_

_Draco_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hey Draco!_

_Keine Ahnung, viel redet er nicht, er zeigt sich auch nicht so oft, er ist meistens in seinem Zimmer. Ja, der Alte nervt, meine Eltern auch. Ich geb mich oft mit ihm ab, und sie wollen immer wissen, ob er auch nicht böse ist und so. Also ob ich Harry ausspionieren würde!_

_Ginny_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hi Ginny_

_Tja, Dumbledore versucht zu manipulieren, wo es nur geht. Ihm ist alles egal, Hauptsache er bekommt, was er will. Die Gefühle der Leute, die er benutzt kümmern ihn nichts. Sag mal, ist da was zwischen dir und Harry?_

_Draco_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hallo Draco_

_Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen… Er nervt!_

_Zwischen mir und Harry? Nein, er ist sozusagen mein grosser Bruder, viel eher als Ron… Warum fragst du?_

_Ginny_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hey Ginny!_

_Einfach so, aus reinem Interesse… Hat er eigentlich eine Freundin?_

_Draco_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Draco!_

_Echt mal… Mich würde ja interessieren, warum du dich so sehr für Harrys Liebschaft interessierst! Meines Wissens nicht, aber naja… Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du Schwul bist und auf Harry stehst?_

_Ginny_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Lo Ginny!_

_Ich? Schwul? Ehm, nun ja, ja. Wehe da geht was raus aus diesen Briefen! Aber ich steh nicht auf Harry. Glaube ich. _

_Draco_

_PS: Verflucht, warum erzähl ich dir das überhaupt? Ich schwör's dir, wenn da was rausgeht!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hallo Draco_

_Da geht gar nichts raus! Auf beiden Seiten, verstanden?_

_Ah… Armearme Mädchen… Einer der drei bestaussehendsten Jungs in Hogwarts ist schwul… Vielleicht ja sogar zwei?_

_Ginny_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hi Ginny!_

_Ich bin beruhigt… _

_Der drei bestaussehendsten? Ich, und wer noch? Wer könnte deiner Meinung nach noch schwul sein?_

_Draco_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Moin Draco!_

_Nun ja, du und Harry, und noch wer, ehm, das sag ich jetzt lieber nicht. Das ist meine Ansicht der Jungs, du verstehst? Ich weiss es nicht aber, über Harry lernt man ja eh immer was neues, also warum soll er nicht auch schwul sein? _

_Liebe Grüsse, Ginny_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hallo Ginny!_

_Meinst du? Das wär cool. Ich meine, nicht dass ich auf ihn stehen würde, aber es ist trotzdem cool… Ach… Sag mal, wer ist denn deiner Ansicht nach der drittbestaussehndeste? –grins- Kann es sein, dass Miss Weasley in diesen Jungen verschossen ist?_

_Draco_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Draco Malfoy!_

_Ehrlich mal.. Natürlich stehst du auf ihn, ist doch klar, sowie du dich um ihn sorgst… _

_-kopfschüttel- Nun ja… _

_Warum soll ich dir das sagen? _

_Ginny_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Giiiinnyyyyyyy…_

_Sag doch endlich, bitte! Oder ich mache Briefterror! Ich wird's ja nicht weitererzählen, du weißt ja: alles hier bleibt unter uns!_

_Nagut, vielleicht steh ich auf ihn, aber da wird nix gemacht, bis alles klar ist, vertsanden?_

_Draco_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Draco,_

_das hat sich angehört wie Pansy… _

_Klar. Naja, ich sags dir, aber ich schwör dir, den Flederwichtfluch hab ich gut drauf! Nein, ich weiss, es bleibt unter uns… Blaise Zabini, aus deiner Klasse._

_Ginny_

_PS: Warum vertrau ich dir?_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hi Ginny_

_Blaise also… Ja… Warum du mir vertraust? Ich vertrau dir ja auch!_

_Kommst du mit? Ich würd mich freuen, und meistens kommt Blaise am Ende der Ferien noch zu mir…_

_Draco_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Draco,_

_ich geh gleich, wollte das nur noch schnell sagen. Wir sagen Harry natürlich nix… Bis später, wir sehen uns eh gleich!_

_Ginny_

So, das war das Extrachappie. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen…-g-

_Ah, und jetzt… Kommt meine übliche bitte nach Reviews… -lach- Büüüüüddööööööö! –auf Knieen rumrutschund sie mir wundscheuer- Krieg ich ein paar Reviews?_

_Und da noch die Antworten:_

_**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Danke, es hat leider ziemlich lange gedauert… -seufz- Hoffe, du hast die Story nicht aufgegeben…-g-**_

_**weihnachtskeks3: Tja, das war eben, Schlangen zu einfach, was nettes in die Richtung, was fällt der kranken Moony ein? Minibasilisken… -seufz- Naja, zugegeben, aber ich wollte auch mal einen Cliff einbringen… -lach-**_

_**EvannaBlack: Auch so eine Blaise-Verrückte? Willkommen im Klub! –g- Ja! Ich hab mich so was über diese Sprechrolle gefreut…-rumhüpf- Hey, dein Dialog war genial! –grins- Hast mich auf meine Pairings gebracht, die jetzt feststehen. Danke!**_

_**Korksie: Hi! –knull- Danke… Das nächste Kapitel wirst du (hofentlich) wieder betaen… Jaaa… Voldi und seine Katzen eine ganz eigene Story… -lach-**_

_**laser-jet: Ja… Find ich auch! Aber das müsste man mal den Lehrern verklickern… -seufz-**_

**_Black Force: Hi und Willkommen! Hat gedauert… Abe rich hoffe, du konntest dich dafür wieder mal vom Sessel lichen… -g-_**

_**Nina-issaja: Ich wird darauf zurückkommen, wenn ich mal Ideenmangel habe… -g- Tja, lass dich überraschen… Ich wird da noch was einbauen… Jap, Remus… Ich mag ihn halt so, den konnt ich nicht beim Alten lassen… Und die anderen zwei… Wirst du schon noch sehen…**_

_**Amy: Hallo und Willkommen! Ui, hoffentlich ist deine Faust noch ganz, weil es so lang gedauert hat… -seufz- **_

_**Nelinett: Danke für das Kompliment! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt auch weiterhin… -g-**_

_**Schokki: Hach, ich liebe deinen Nick… Hm, Grundnahrung? Jaa… Aber dann würd ich innerhalb einer Woche auf das doppelte angewachsen sein, ich vertrag nämlich gar nix… -seufz- Immer setzt alles gleich an… Joa, Voldi wär begeistert, aber so passt es ihm auch… Hoffe du hattest schöne Ferien, wo warst du denn?**_

_**Nochmal Black Force: -versteck- Jetzt weißt du's… Ah, du weißt ja, warum es so lang gedauert hat… Nochmal Entschuldigung! –Kekse hinschieb- **_

_Phu… Ich hab jetzt sage und schreibe drei Stunden vor dem Computer verbracht, und werde das Chap mit Extrachap gleich hochladen…_

_Liebe Grüsse, eure Moony_


	18. 17 Gespräch

_Moin alle zusammen! –alle Reviewer durchknuddelt- Also… Ich muss euch was gestehen… Ich kann den von mir selbst gesetzten wöchentlichen Update-Termin kaum einhalten… Es tut mir wirklich arg Leid!_

_Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir als Leser trotzdem erhalten… -hundeblick aufsetzt- _

_Harry: Fallt nur nich auf den Blick rein! Sie quält mich! Sie hetzt Dumbi auf mich!_

_Autorin: -Zunge rausstreck- Stimmt ja gar nicht! Ginny und du werdet heute nur von ein paar wildgewordenen Gryffindors verfolgt…_

_Harry: Ja, sag ich doch!_

_Autorin: Ach du bist doof… Halt die Klappe, das ist meine Geschichte! Und ich muss mich jetzt noch bei meinen Reviewern entschuldigen, weil's so lang gedauert hat! _

_Harry: -sich grummelnd verzieht-_

_Ja… Also, noch mal, es tut mir unendlich Leid, wenn es so lange dauert! Und viel mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen!_

_Ach, etwas noch: Ich hab beim letzten Kapitel ganz vergessen zu sagen: _

_Die Namen der Basilisken (Gawen, Eilan, Lhiannon und Cynric) hab ich aus „Die Wälder von Albionn" (samara hat's gemerkt…). Gebetat hat wieder Korksie, danke!_

_Ich muss euch jetzt aber noch mit etwas aufhalten:_

_Ich hab ein Review bekommen, dass diese Fic das Buch lächerlich mache. Das ist nicht mein Ziel! Ich finde „Harry Potter" ein bemerkenswertes Buch und ich würde mir nie anmassen, es lächerlich zu machen! _

_Alles, was ich mache ist einige Charakter ein bisschen umzuformen, und ich hab mir ja auch Mühe gegeben, Voldemorts Gründe zu erklären. Ich habe nur einmal die Charas etwas umgelehrt: Die „Lieben" werden mal die „Bösen" und umgekehrt… Das wollte ich nur mal erwähnen, falls noch jemand findet, diese Fic mache das Buch lächerlich, nur melden, dann werde ich mich bemühen, was zu ändern!_

_So, und falls es trotzdem jemand liest… :-) Viel Spass!_

**16. Gespräch **

Wiederum warteten die Vier, und betraten die grosse Halle als Letzte. Die Köpfe wandten sich nach ihnen um und Getuschel wurde lauter. Draco grinste. „Also, dann bis später hoff ich…" Harry nickte, und Ginny lächelte.

Harry und Ginny begaben sich zum Gryffindortisch, während Blaise und Draco weiter zu den Slytherins gingen.

Sie setzten sich eher am Ende nebeneinander. Die übrigen Gryffindors starrten sie in einer Mischung aus Verwunderung, Neugierde, Angst und Abscheu an. Dumbledore warf ihnen besorgte Blicke zu, ebenso McGonagall. Harry sah zum Lehrertisch. Er grinste Snape zu und dann viel sein Blick auf den neuen Lehrer… Wobei neu?

„Ginny! Remus, schau nur!" Tatsächlich sass da oben Remus Lupin und winkte Harry und Ginny grinsend zu. Ginny winkte zurück, und Harry grinste. „Cool!"

Die Erstklässler wurden eingeteilt, Dumbledore hielt seine übliche Rede, und er wollte gerade McGonagall sagen, sie solle den Hut wegbringen, als Harry Ginny zulächelte und sich erhob.

Es wurde still. Draco feixte, und Blaise lächelte.

Dumbledore sah erstaunt auf Harry. „Mr. Potter, gibt es ein Problem?" Harry sah ihn an. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich weiss, dass es nicht üblich ist… Aber ich würde gerne den Hut ein weiteres Mal aufsetzen. Und Ginny vermutlich auch?" Ginny nickte. Stille. Dann plötzlich hörte man jemanden kichern.

Die Köpfe wandten sich Blaise Zabini zu. Er blinzelte. „Was denn? Das war doch klar!" Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Nun, Harry, ich bin sicher, du weißt, dass das nicht geht." Er lächelte sein typisches Lächeln und das brachte Harry auf die Palme. Er funkelte wütend. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich ihnen erlaubt habe, mich zu duzen, Professor Dumbledore! Und ich bin sicher, sie wissen, dass ich damals ja eigentlich schon nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, aber es auf Grund einiger Umstände nicht wollte. Nun würde ich mir aber wenigstens die Meinung des Hutes gerne anhören!"

Dumbledore neigte den Kopf. „Bitte. Setzen sie ihn ruhig auf. Der Hut ändert nie seine Meinung. Auch nicht für einen Potter. Und selbst wenn…" Doch Harry war schon aufgestanden. Er ging zielstrebig auf den Hut zu und setzte ihn auf.

Stille herrschte. Gespannte Stille. Dann öffnete sich die Krempe und… „SLYTHERIN!" Totenstille. Dann hörte man vereinzeltes Klatschen. Ginny, Blaise und Draco erhoben sich. Nach und nach der ganze Slytherintisch. Ginny ging nach vorne und Harry setzte ihr, trotz enormen Protests von Dumbledore, McGonagall und Ron den Hut auf.

„SLYTHERIN!" Ron stiess einen Wutschrei aus. Ginny grinste. Dumbledore war kalkweiss. Dann rief er: „Ruhe! Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, setzen sie sich zurück an den Gryffindortisch. Ich erlaube ihnen nicht, das Haus zu wechseln."

Harry wollte was erwidern, doch da klingelte sein Handy…

Harry: -abnimmt- Ja? –extrem genervt ist-

Voldi: -erstaunt Telefon anguckt- Huch, gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass du genervt bist?

Harry: -nickt wild, was Tom schwerlich sehen kann-

Voldi: Was?

Harry: Ah, sorry… -verlegen am Kopf kratzt- ja, gibt es!

Voldi: Schön. Willst du mit mir sprechen? –psychiaterlike schon mal den Block zückt-

Harry: -verwirrt guckt- Du, eigentlich steh ich in der grossen Halle und die sehen alle…nicht so erfreut aus!

Voldi: Ach Käse! –block enttäuscht wegwirft- Ich will jetzt aber mit dir sprechen!

Harry: -seufzt- Ich kann jetzt nicht!

Voldi: -schmollt- Du magst mich nicht!

Harry: Doch, natürlich mag ich… Äh… Moment… Hab ich das echt gerade sagen wollen?

Voldi: -beleidigt ist- Pf, dann geh doch zu deinem Dumbledore!

Harry: -genervt und angeekelt Handy anguckt- Aber sonst geht's dir gut, ja?

Voldi: Ts! Wenn du wegen ihm nicht mit mir sprechen willst… -zutiefst gekränkt ist-

Harry: Biste echt gekränkt? –neugierig ist-

Voldi: Neeeee, ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, spinnst du?

Harry: Quatsch! Der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt ist…

Dumbledore: -lächelt- Ich natürlich, nicht war, mein Lieber? Komm, Harry, wird vernünftig und gib mir dieses Candy…

Halle: -gespannt auf Harry schaut-

Harry: -irritiert Dumbi anguckt- Warum sollte ich? Vergessen sie das mal schön, sie sind nicht der beste und mächtigste Zauberer der Welt!

Voldi: WAS? Ich find's ja toll, wenn du mich siezt, aber ich bin immer noch dein Meister! –keift-

Harry: Doch nicht du, der Alte! –zu Dumbi guckt- Oh, Pardon, ich meinte Professor Dumbledore…

Voldi: Der ist auch da?

Harry: -das Bedürfnis hat, den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen- Nein, wie kommst du bloss darauf?

Dumbi: Harry!

Harry: -brüllt- ICH HAB IHNEN NICHT ERLAUBT MICH ZU DUZEN!

Voldi: Was passiert denn da? –quengelt wie ein Kleinkind, das den Schokopudding nicht bekommt-

Harry: Wart schnell… -zur Wand geht-

Voldi: Was machst du?

Harry: Mir den Kopf einschlagen…

Voldi: -ruft- Untersteh dich!

Harry: -innehält- Warum?

Voldi: -grummelt- Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Anhänger sich selber eliminieren!

Harry: -amüsiert lächelt- Aha… Wie geht es Pina Colada?

Voldi: -Stimmung sofort umschlägt und sich wie ein Kleinkind freut- Wunderbar! Gestern hat sie schon zwei Ratten puttgemacht! –kichert-

Harry: -blinzelt- -zu sich selber murmelt- Ebay… Es muss Ebay sein!

Voldi: Was?

Harry: Ach nichts…

Voldi: -keift- Ich hab schon mal gesagt, dass ich diesen Ausdruck verbieten werde!

Harry: -grinst- Aha…

Voldi: -beleidigt aus der Wäsche guckt und froh ist, dass Harry das nicht sieht-

Harry: Ich muss los…Die schauen mich hier schon ganz böse an…

Voldi: Ach nöööö! –enttäuscht ist-

Harry: Oh meine Güte, du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind!

Voldi: BITTE? Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen, ich bin immer noch dein Meister! Ich werde dich bestrafen, sobald ich dich das nächste Mal sehe!

Harry: -kichert- Das haste eh vergessen bis dann…

Voldi: Pf!

Harry: Tschüss Tom! Schönen Abend noch… -auflegt-

Voldi: Ich muss ihm endlich Manieren beibringen…

Gemütlich verstaute Harry sein Handy wieder in seiner Tasche. „Is was?" Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. "Wir sollten miteinander sprechen, Mr. Potter!" Harry seufzte genervt. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht!", war seine einzige Antwort. Dann ging er zu Ginny, bot ihr den Arm an und fragte: „Gehen wir?" Sie nickte, stand auf und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

So verliessen sie die Halle, während am Slytherintisch zwei Jungen damit beschäftigt waren, ihre typische Maske aufrecht zu halten…

Später, im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum:

Harry und Ginny sassen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und sprachen über den Tag. Sie waren total in ihre Gedanken versunken, sodass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, wie eine Gruppe Gryffindors sich näherte. Als sie es bemerkten hatte besagte Gruppe schon einen kurzen, kleinen aber sehr effektiven Lähmfluch auf Harry gejagt und ein Junge hielt Ginny fest.

Harry fluchte. Und Ginny? Die kratze und schrie.

Als Harry erkannte, wer sie da überrumpelt hatte, verfluchte er sich selber gerade dreifach. Die Gruppe bestand aus Ron, Hermine, Dean und Seamus. Dean und Seamus hielten Ginny fest. Ron baute sich vor Harry auf. „So Potter!" Harry hätte jetzt gerne eine Augenbraue hochgezogen aber das war etwas unmöglich, da er noch immer gelähmt dasass. Er fluchte wieder. Hatte er denn gar nichts gelernt von Tom?

„Lasst mich los, was soll die Scheisse? Ronald!" Ginny fauchte ihren Bruder an. Dean und Seamus hielten sie jeder an einem Arm fest. Ron beachtete sie noch gar nicht. „Potter! Du lässt ab jetzt die Finger von meiner Schwester, verstanden?" Harry kicherte. Sprechen konnte er ja noch…

„Oh, ich will nichts von ihr auf dieser Basis, Ronald, ich glaube, da müsstest du jemand anderes verfluchen…" Ginny lief leicht rosa an. Ron sah von Harry zu Ginny und wieder zurück. „Na und? Und dann wird endlich wieder normal!" „Ich bin normal, Ronald! Normaler geht's nicht! Und jetzt beende diesen Fluch verdammt noch mal!" Ron grinste. „Ach… Kann sich der große Potter nicht befreien?" Ginny knurrte. Harry lächelte amüsiert. „Ich könnte… Aber dann würde auch Ginny Schaden davontragen, und im Gegensatz zu dir schade ich meiner Familie nicht…"

Ron stürzte sich mit einem Aufschrei auf Harry und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „Du verdammte Missgeburt!" „RON!" Ginny hatte sich losgemacht und hielt Ron fest. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, und die ihren funkelten. „Nichts auf dieser Welt gib dir das Recht so zu sprechen und schon gar nicht so zu handeln!" Sie löste den Zauber von Harry.

Dessen Lippen waren aufgeplatzt. Er keuchte und blitzte Ron wütend an. „Du…" Ginny handelte vorsorglich und sie schnappte ihn am Arm. „Wir gehen." Mehr bedurfte es nicht. Ron sah erstaun zu, wie sie Harry aus dem Portraitloch dirigierte, als auch Ginny draußen war, kam Leben in ihn. „Ginny! Bleib hier!" Er rannte hinterher.

Ginny drehte sich um und sah, wie Ron, gefolgt von Dean und Seamus aus dem Portraitloch stürzte. „Verflucht!" Sie rannten los.

Man konnte sagen, dass es ein seltsames Bild war. Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter rannten als ob Dumbledore persönlich hinter ihnen her wäre, gefolgt von drei äußerst wütenden Gryffindors…

Sie rannten direkt zu den Kerkern hinunter. Nur… „Wie zum Henker geht das Passwort?" Ginny stand ratlos vor der Statue. Harry fluchte. „Draco! Blaise! Heilige Scheiße, lasst uns rein!" Harry schrie sich gerade heiser, während drei wutschnaubende Gryffindors um die Ecke bogen.

Im selben Moment, wo Ron, Dean und Seamus ankamen traten Blaise und Draco hinaus.

Ron funkelte. „Ginny! Komm her!" Bevor auch nur irgendeiner sonst etwas sagen konnte trat Blaise vor. „Ich hab es dir schon einmal gesagt Wiesel: Wenn Ginny bleiben will, dann bleibt sie! Find dich damit ab!" Ron knurrte nur. „Behalt deine dreckigen Finger bei dir Zabini!" Blaise lächelte. Harry entspannte sich langsam. Wenn Blaise so lächelte hatte er alles im Griff. Das versprach interessant zu werden…

Draco schien dasselbe zu denken und die beiden Jungen lehnten sich nebeneinander an die Wand.

Blaise trat etwas vor. „Nun, Wiesel, warum denkst du, dass ich meine Finger bei mir behalten sollte?" Er betrachtete Ginny von oben bis unten. „Du musst selber zugeben, deine Schwester ist äußerst… hübsch…" Doch die Art, wie er hübsch sagte, war klar, dass er etwas anderes meinte… Heiß wäre wohl der Ausdruck, an den Blaise gedacht hat. Ginny verschluckte sich und sah Blaise an.

Und Ron? Der war auf 180 Grad… „Zabini! Denk nicht einmal so an meine kleine Schwester!", keifte er.

Ron und Blaise standen sich mittlerweile gegenüber. Ja, dachte Harry, das dürfte interessant werden…

_Und, wie war's? –kopfkratz- Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, es war ziemlich langweilig? –seufz- Ab jetzt wird es wohl auch öfters Handlung geben, erst sollte es nur eine Humorfic werden, aber mir kommen immer mehr Ideen… Na mal schauen! Aber auf jeden Fall wird immer ein Telefongespräch dabei sein! –nick-_

_Ich bitte um Reviews… -g- Auch alle Schwarzleser: Ich würde einfach gern wissen, wie viele die Story lesen!_

_So, und nun zu den Reviews: Wow, das waren wieder so viele! Dankedankedanke! –rumhüpf- Ihr motiviert mich alle total! –alle Reviewer knuddelt-_

_**Nina-issaja: Die beiden bekommen bald wieder eine grössere Rolle! Ah… Also, wenn du Ideen hast, dann her damit! –lach- Hm, weiss nich, ob es zu unklar rübergekommen ist, also Blaise ist nicht schwul, im Gegenteil… Aber spätestens jetzt weiss man's oder?**_

_**Nelinett: Danke für das Lob! Ich hab recht lang darüber nachgedacht, wie ich den Briefwechsel machen soll… Bin froh, dass er nicht allzu schlecht angekommen zu sein scheint! (Was für ein Satz… -lach-)**_

_**Schokki: Hey! Ah… Jaja, Voldi unser Alki… -kicher- Oder eben doch Ebay… Pina Colada ist lecker… -schlabber- Als wir mit der Religionsklasse in Rom waren haben wir zu 13 zwei getrunken… Obwohl Alkverbot gewesen wäre… Dumdidum… -pfeiff- Meine Ferien waren zu kurz…-g-**_

_**Nienna: Hallo und Wilkommen… -kicher- Was denn ich dachte Fina wäre ein Engelchen? –g- Sie werden vermutlich noch mal auftauchen… **_

_**sycronn: Hallo! Schon okay… Hab ja ein neues Tierchen, das fordert ganz schön… Ich schreib immer, sobald ich Zeit finde… Nur, wenn was halbwegs gescheites rauskommen soll, dauert es dann halt… -seufz-**_

_**Unsaegliche: Wow, danke für das Lob! –rotwerd- Ehm, jetzt? –lach- Wie oben gesagt kann ich keinen definitiven Termin setzen, es kommt immer auf den Schulstress an…**_

_**samara: Hoffe, dieses Chappie war auch gut? Ja, die Namen sind aus die Wälder von Albion… Hab ich ganz vergessen zu erwähnen…**_

_**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Danke für das Lob! Ich hoffe, es ist dir nicht zuuu lange gegangen… -seufz-**_

**_Korksie: Hey Süsse! –knull- Joa… -grinz- Ich weiss, aber mir spukt eine andere Idee im Kopf rum, mal gucken, ob sich das machen lässt… Mit Voldi… Ach Ebay… Harry fragt sich auch mal wieder… (Harry? Du? –kicher- du weißt schon…)_**

_**weihnachtskeks3: Danke für das Lob! Tja, die Minibasilisken… -seufz- Das war mal wieder Abend-um-halb-zwölf Uhr-Idee… Bin froh, dass ihr jetzt nicht alle mit der Begründung, die Autorin ist einfach zu krank, weggelaufen seid… ;-)**_

**_EvannaBlack: Hallo! Boa, das Review war ja… Wow! Na dann bin ich froh, dass ich auf jeden Fall für jemanden das genau richtige Pairing getroffen habe… -lach- Ah, ich mag Blaise… -seufz- Und, musstest du noch lange Computer erkläre? –bedauernd guckt- Tut mir ja wirklich Leid, aber ich konnte ihn nicht auch noch zu mir nehmen, Fred und George reichen schon… -lach-_**

_**laser-jet: Tja, tut mir Leid, aber es gibt definitiv Draco/Harry. Ich hab irgendwann einfach meinen Spass an diesem Pairing gefunden, und ich wollte schon immer mal was in die Richtung ausprobieren… Aber es wird keine grossen Szenen geben, da ich eine andere Handlung im Vordergrund habe…**_

_**nat-chan: -keks mampf- Hm, danke! Und danke für dein Lob, hat mich echt gefreut! –nick- Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin!**_

_**Death Eater: Falls du das liest: Siehe Kapitelanfang!**_


	19. 18 Gespräch

_Hey Leute! –schüchtern wink- Gibt es noch einige, die die Story nicht aufgegeben haben? Ja? Wirklich? –rumhüpf- Das freut mich echt ungemein, ganz gewaltig überaus! Harry: Ach halt die Klappe, wenn die die Story noch lesen, dann nicht wegen deinem Gelaber… Autorin: -beleidigt Harry anguck- Ach halt die Klappe! Harry: -grinst- _

_Warum ärgert er mich nur immer… -theatralisch seufz- ABER:_

_Er hat ja Recht… Das Chap ist längst fertig und gebetat, wie immer von Korksie –sie knuddelt- und ich hab es nicht mal geschafft, es hochzuladen! (Zu einer Verteidigung: Letztes Wochenende konnte ich mich nicht mal einloggen, irgendwas war da bei faul…)_

_Ein bisschen nervös bin ich schon bei dem Kapitel, weil ich zu Anfang nur Handlung habe… Aber die war jetzt bitter nötig, weil unser lieber Ron eben nicht nur naiv ist, wie es nett wäre… (Blaise erfährt das auf…schmerzhafte Weise… Warum tu ich ihm das an? –schluchz-) _

_Nun ist aber wirklich genug geplappert, das interessiert ja doch keinen… -lach- Ich wünsch euch viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**18. Gespräch**

Rons Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt. „Ich schwör dir eins, Zabini, wenn du meine Schwester auch nur einmal anfasst wirst du was erleben!"

Blaise grinste. Draco kicherte. „Oho, jetzt wird es interessant…"

„Definiere anfassen, Wiesel!" Ron schnaubte. „Berühr sie, und ich verpass dir ne Abreibung, die du nicht so schnell vergessen wirst, berühr sie unsittlich und du bist tot!" Ginny lies ein wütendes Schnauben ertönen.

„Definier unsittlich!", verlangte Blaise immer noch grinsend. Harry dachte, Ron würde im nächsten Moment explodieren, so rot war der junge Gryffindor schon. Blaise stand ziemlich ruhig da.

Und Ron schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Blaise zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ist unsittlich das?" Und er drehte sich um, nahm Ginny in den Arm und küsste sie.

Harry und Draco johlten und klatschten, Ron war erst wie versteinert, dann ging das Temperament mit dem Rotschopf durch.

„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von meiner Schwester!" Rasend vor Zorn packte er Blaise am Arm und zog ihn von Ginny weg, und noch bevor jemand anders reagieren konnte, hatte er ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasst.

Blaise taumelte und wurde von Ron gleich danach gegen die Wand gedrückt. Er keuchte leise. Okay, er hatte den Gryffindor unterschätzt… Oder dessen Temperament.

„RON!" Alle Augen richteten sich auf Ginny, die ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte. „Lass ihn los. Sofort!" Ron blinzelte, drehte sich halb um, hielt Blaise aber noch immer fest. Er blickte irritiert auf den Zauberstab in Ginnys Hand. „Du bedrohst mich? Ginny, ich bin's, dein Bruder!" Ginny schnaubte. „Lass ihn los. Aber ein bisschen plötzlich." Langsam lies Ron Blaise los, den Blick noch immer auf Ginnys Zauberstab gerichtet. „Ginny, lass den Quatsch. Komm, wir gehen!" Er wollte sie am Arm fassen, doch Ginny machte einen Satz nach hinten.

„Lass Ron. Hast du es noch nicht begriffen? Ich gehöre hierher. Zu den Slytherins. Zu Harry und Draco, die eher meine Brüder sind, wie du. Und zu Blaise." Sie ging auf den jungen Slytherin zu, der noch immer an der Wand stand. Blaise lächelte.

Er streckte die Hand aus. „Ginny, wenn du die Hand jetzt nimmst, gehörst du nicht mehr zur Familie, dann bist du Familienlos, das weißt du!" Rons Stimme hatte einen hysterischen Klang. Ginny lachte. „Falsch Ron!", sie nahm Blaises Hand, und zusammen traten sie zu Harry und Draco. Harry legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter. „Sie hat eine Familie, Ron. Uns…" Und damit drehten sie sich um und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

(AN: -aufatmet- Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie oft ich die Stelle umgeschrieben hab! Jetzt bin ich richtig stolz drauf… -g- Harry: Ganz toll hingekriegt… -Moony Schulter tätschelt- Autorin: -augenverdreht- Sei einmal ernst! Harry: ich bin immer ernst… -kichert und sich wieder zu Fred und George begibt, die gerade Twister spielen-)

Kaum waren sie angekommen ließen sie ihre Masken fallen und prusteten los. „Wow…", war alles, was Draco noch hervorbrachte. Harry nickte. Ginny grinste Blaise an. „Von mir aus könnten wir das wiederholen!" Blaise zwinkerte. „Klar…"

Damit zog er Ginny zu einem Zimmer, und sie ließen Harry und Draco allein zurück. „Was ist das für ein Zimmer?" Harry sah Draco an. Der grinste. „Blaise' und mein Einzelzimmer…"

In dem Moment klingelte Harrys Handy schon wieder…

Harry: -sehr gut aufgelegt ist- Hier spricht Harry James Potter, der soeben nach Slytherin ausgewandert ist, was kann ich für sie tun?

Voldi: -kurz irritiert Telefon anguckt- Harry? Bist du das?

Harry: -grinst- Oh, du bist es… Ja, alles bestens…

Voldi: Was hast du gerade gesagt?

Harry: Ach nichts…

Voldi: -brüllt los- HAB ICH NICHT GESAGT DIESEN AUSDRUCK WILL ICH NIE MEHR HÖREN!

Harry. –gespielt gelangweilt aus der Wäsche guckt- Ach ja? Wirklich? Ist mir entfallen…

Voldi: -knurr- Unverschämter Bengel! Los, raus mit der Sprache!

Harry: -kurz nachdenkt- Aber nur, wenn ich ne Gegenleistung dafür bekomme!

Voldi: - vor sich hinmurmelt- Verflucht, er lernt…

Harry: Was?

Voldi: Ach nichts.

Harry: -schreit- AHA!

Voldi: -dummes Gesicht macht- Schei…benkleister!

Harry: - wenn keine Ohren da wären mit einem Grinsen rund um den Kopf- Haha.

Voldi: Du. Lachst. Mich. Aus? –drohend spricht-

Harry: Ich doch nicht… -kichert-

Voldi: -tiefe „Voldemort-Droh-Stimme" benutzt- Ich bin dein Meister, dein Herr. Keiner lacht mich aus oder er trägt die Konsequenzen dafür!

Harry: - nun doch etwas verunsichert ist- Ach ja?

Voldi: -knurrt- Natürlich, was glaubst du denn, wie ich meine Gefolgsleute dazu gebracht habe, mir wirklich zu gehorchen?

Harry: -grinst- Mit Narzissas Kuchen bestochen!

Voldi: -Hand in Gesicht klatscht-

Harry: Was war das?

Voldi: Mein Kommentar auf deine wahnsinnig intelligente Antwort.

Harry: Ja ja, und was ist nun die Konsequenz, wenn dich jemand auslacht?

Voldi: - zu grinsen beginnt, was Harry nicht sehen kann- Dann wird er furchtbare Schmerzen erleiden…

Harry: -unbeeindruckt tut- Hab ich ohnehin schon…

Voldi: -evilgrins- Er wird sich winden und betteln, oh ja, es wird grausam sein…

Harry: -mittlerweile wirklich besorgt um seine Gesundheit ist- Eh, ja, und dann?

Voldi: -Gruselstimme macht- Dann, dann, daaaaaann…

Harry: AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII! –kreischt-

Slytherins( und Ginny): -aufschrecken- Was ist los?

Harry: - schwer atmet- Nichts, nichts…

Voldi: -höchst amüsiert ist- Ja, dann…

Harry: -flüstert- Was?

Voldi: Die Bestrafung wird schlimmer als der Cruciatus, und doch schlimmer als der Tod sein…

Harry: -mittlerweile zitternd vor Angst- (AN: Harry: ICH ZITTERE NICHT VOR ANGST, MACH DAS WEG! Autorin: Pf… Meine Story! Weg da! –Harry wegschubst- Geh und Spiel mit Gred und Feorge Twister… Harry: -mault- Ist aber langweilig… - sich trollt- Na bitte…) Was wirst du tun?

Voldi: Ich werde…

Ginny: -genervt Handy wegnimmt- Mensch Tom, er macht sich noch bald mal in die Hosen, lass das!

Harry: -Handy wieder wegreißt - Stimmt nicht!

Voldi: -kurz verwirrt aus der Wäsche guckt- Nun ja… - sich räuspert und wieder Gruselstimme auflegt- Ich werde…

Ginny: Harry! Ich war nicht fertig, gib mir das Ding her!

Harry: Nein! Das ist meins!

Voldi: Eh, hallo, ich…

Ginny/Harry: -Voldi ignorierend weiter kabbeln-

Voldi: HALLO!

Ginny: Harry, gibs her! (AN: Na, wer von euch Lieben kennt denn den Film „Tanz der Vampire"? –zwinker-)

Harry: -Handy übergibt-

Ginny: Tom? Ich bin's. Erstens, lass das, Harry reagiert manchmal etwas feinfühlig, Zweitens, du solltest dich therapieren lassen, man muss nicht immer die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller haben! –Handy zurückgibt-

Voldi: Was für ein Mädchen…

Harry: In der Tat…

Voldi: Ehm… zurück zum Thema… Ich werde…

Harry: -sofort wieder angespannt ist- Ja was denn?

Voldi: Wie gesagt, er wird grausam leiden…

Harry: -rumhibbelt- Bitte…

Voldi: -Situation gaaaar nicht auskostet…- Dann wird er nur noch um den Tod flehen und betteln…

Harry: -am Rand des Nervenzusammenbruches steht- Tu es nicht, bitte!

Voldi: -sich so sehr amüsiert, wie zum letzten mal, als er bei ständigen Wetten mit Wurmschwanz immer wieder gewann- Ja, er wird darum betteln…

Harry: -beinahe schreit- SAG ES DOCH ENDLICH! Ich sterbe noch!

Voldi: -grinst- Ihm nichts von Narzissas Kuchen abgeben!

Harry: -umkippt-

Voldi: -irritiert Hörer anguckt- Äh hallo? Hallo! Wie unhöflich, ohne sich zu verabschieden…

Harry: -wieder aufwacht- Dafür hass ich dich…

Voldi: Tust du nicht…

Harry: Jaja. Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Tschüss.

Voldi: -kichert- Tschüss. Sag den andern einen Gruß. –aufhängt-

Harry sah zu Ginny, Blaise und Draco. „Einen Gruß von Tom." Die nickten nur. „Und, was gibt's interessantes?" Ginny sah ihn fragend an. „Nicht viel."

Sie spielten zu Viert noch eine Weile Snape explode und gingen dann schlafen, Ginny wurde von einer dunkelhaarigen Slytherin in ihrem Jahrgang, Arina Jordan (AN: Hat nix mit Lee Jordan zu tun, aber ich hab den Namen mal so zusammengesetzt…), in deren Schlafsaal mitgezogen und Harry von Draco und Blaise.

Angekommen meinte Blaise an Harry gewandt: „Ich glaube, wir sollten deine Roben umdekorieren…" Grinsend zeigte er auf das Gryffindorwappen. Harry nickte und kurze Zeit später waren sämtliche seiner Kleidungsstücke an das Haus Slytherin angepasst.

Irgendjemand, und Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass es Snape und/oder Remus gewesen waren, hatten ein weiteres Bett in das eigentliche Zweierzimmer gezaubert, ebenso wie einen dritten Schrank…

Bei Ginny verlief es in etwa gleich, nur das sie und Arina sich ein Zimmer teilten. Es gab nur drei Slytherinmädchen in ihrem Jahrgang und nun, da Ginny auch da war, hatte jemand (SNAPE/REMUS… -zwinker-) ein weiteres Zimmer bereitmachen lassen…

Sowohl Ginny als auch Harry fassten das als Zustimmung des Slytherinhauslehrers auf, nun zwei neue Schüler in seinem Haus zu haben…

_So… -gespannt auf Stuhlkante sitzt- Und… eh… wie war es? Zu langweilig? Zu viel Handlung? Zu dämlich? Zu schlimm? –Horrorvorstellung bekommt- Niemand mag das! –seufz- Harry: Stimmt, niemand mag das… Autorin: -Harry haut- Harry: -grummelt- _

_Eh… Ja… Also… Ich würd mich über einen Kommi sehrsehrsehrsehr freuen… Wenn das noch jemand liest… Und ja… (Leute, ich bin müde, hab einige Prüfungen hinter mir und kalte Finger… Seid gnädig, lasst einer armen, ausgehungerten Schreiberin einen Kommi da… -bettel- )Ach, ich würde mich riesig über Kommis von euch freuen! _

_Und hier die Antworten auf eure lieben Reviews: _

_**Nina-issaja: Hehe… Danke für die Tipps! Ich werd wohl bald mal was mit Austauschschülern oder so machen… Mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt. Ach und der Klodeckel-Weg… -grins- Ich muss mal schauen, aber ich denke, dass Ginny sich sehr darüber freuen würde… **_

_**Die FF kenn ich auch… -g- Ich schreib parallel zu Telefongespräche immer mal weiter an einer eher kürzeren FF über Blaise und Ginny, die Idee kam mir mal spätnachts, aber die kommt erst on, wenn ich Telefongespräche abgeschlossen habe… **_

_**laser-jet: Ich schick dir Harry vorbei… -grins- Naja, ich hab ja auch noch was anderes, nämlich Ginny und Blaise… Man kann es ja nicht allen recht machen, aber ich hab mit den beiden Pairings versucht, für jeden etwas zu finden… Und es soll ja keine Draco/Harry FF werden, das Pairing kommt eh erst später und es ist nebenbei…**_

_**Imperiatus: Hallo! Danke… -g- Nun, ich hoffe, das Gespräch im Gemeinschaftsraum war auch…interessat… -lach-**_

_**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Hey! (Ha, ich krieg den Nick hin, ohne dreimal gucken zu müssen!) Danke für das Lob… Ich hoffe, dieses Chap war auch gut…**_

_**Schokkie: -verbeug- Pina hat geschmeckt aber ich hatte längere Zeit keine Ideen für das Gespräch und letztes Wochenende hat bei mir gesponnen, konnte mich nicht mal mehr einloggen… -seufz- Na, wie war Bruder gegen Aufreisser? –grins- Ich hab die Stelle x Mal umgeschrieben… -seufz- Naja, saufen… ist übertrieben… Es waren nur ein paar Schlucke… bei den einen… -lach-**_

_**Nelinett: Hey! Danke für den lieben Kommi! –knuddel- Ich freu mich, dass es dir so gefällt! –hibbel- **_

**_Korksie: Haaaaryyyy! –lol- -kicher- Jaaa… Therapie wär mal gut… Fina und ich sprechen auch des öfteren von „Blaise" „Dumbi" und „Harry"… Tja…Jaaa.. böse Gryffs… Hier zumindest… Ich bin froh, dass du auch nicht denkst, ich würde HP lächerlich machen, wobei… -g- Ehm… wir sind wohl eh die letzten Leutchen, die was dagegen haben dürfen, ne? –grins- _**

_**Torksie: Moin! –wink- Hab mich echt über das Review gefreut! Danke! –strahl- Voldi…sexy? –kicher- Jau… als Tom sicher… Und Ebay halt… -grins- Jaja, Korksie hat schon Recht…**_

**_EvannaBlack: Sooo ein langes Review! –staun und Evanna drück- Wow, danke! Hehe, da geht ja was ab bei euch… -grins- Was war denn das für ein Experiment? –neugierig guck- (Könnte man das mal Harry und Draco verabreichen? –grins-) Undundund… der hat ihm eine gescheuert, der böse Ron! Und ich weiss nicht, warum ich meinem Blaise das antue… -schluchz- Aber es hat gepasst… Und wenn es so weitergeht… Gibt es noch die eine oder andere weitere Rangelei… _**

_**LadyEvelin: Hui, danke für deinen Kommi! –strahl- Auf dem Boden? Echt? Wow… -grins- Ah, Wodka… (Nein, böse Moony, denk nicht dran, du bekommst eh keinen Wodka, pfui! Ich bin kein Alk! Nein, bist du nicht… Ich bin auch nicht schizophren! Nee, ich auch nicht… Eh… ups…-lach-) **_

_Uf, das war's… Nochmal hunderttausend Dank für eure tollen Reviews, ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ihr wisst, wie das motiviert! –alle knuddelt- -sentimentale Phase hat- -sniff- Dankedankedanke! Ach, und nicht zu vergessen, auch vielen Dank dafür, dass ihr nicht auch findet, dass ich das Buch lächerlich mache! Hab euch alle lieb! –kekse verteilt- _

_Eure für immer, _

_Moony_


	20. 19 Gespräch

_Huhu! –wink- Ihr seid doch einfach die Grössten! –lach- Soooo viele liebe Reviews, ich danke euch! –alle knuddelt, eine Runde Butterbier ausgibt- Es tut mir echt Leid, dass ich so unregelmässig und selten updaten kann, aber unsere Lehrer haben gerade ihre sadistische Ader entdeckt und haben uns bis zwei Tage vor Weihnachten mit Prüfungen eingedeckt… -grummel- _

_Hm, zu dem Kapitel gibt es eigentlich nicht so viel zu sagen… Ach ja, eine Frage, wie ist das jetzt, darf man nicht mehr im Chap auf Reviewer eingehen? Ich tu's aber hier auf jeden Fall trotzdem noch einmal… Ehm, sonstiges… Ich hab mal zwei neue Charas eingeschleust, die ich unbedingt einbringen wollte, ich hab was vor, lasst euch überraschen. –g- _

_Was gibt es noch so zu sagen? Eigentlich nicht so viel… Harry: -augenverdreht- Na dann hör auf mit dem Gelaber und lass die armen, ich weiss nicht warum sie es überhaupt lesen, Leser lesen… Autorin: -Harry Zunge rausstreck- _

_Er hat ja Recht… -seufz- Ich plappere euch da voll… Ach was soll's ich wünsch euch einfach viel Spass beim Lesen! Und ein Riesendankeschön an meine Beta **Korksie**!_

**19. Gespräch**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch ein Kissen von Blaise' Seite geweckt. Harry fand dies weniger witzig, schmiss seinerseits ein Kissen auf Blaise, doch war er entweder noch sehr verschlafen oder Blaise hatte seine Hände im Spiel, auf jeden Fall flog besagtes, armes Kissen geradewegs (noch immer Blaise' Kissen übrigens) zu Draco. Dieser, höchst empört, so aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf geweckt zu werden, schmiss das Kissen irgendwohin und das arme, bemitleidenswerte, malträtierte Stoffding flog gegen das Fenster.

„He, Dray! Das ist mein Kissen!", maulte der Besitzer, des nun etwas kaputt aussehenden Kissens. Draco murmelte einige Flüche auf seinen Zimmernachbarn und quälte sich aus dem doch so schön warmen Bett.

Auch Harry hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt und beobachtete, wie Blaise sein Kissen aufhob und den Staub abklopfte. „Armes Kissen", murmelte der Junge-der-es-satt-hatte-die-Welt-retten-zu-müssen und schaute es an. Blaise hob verwirrt den Blick. „Warum denn?" „Na es muss die ganze Nacht deinen Schädel aushalten", erklärte Harry, noch immer ziemlich verschlafen. Dafür durfte das Kissen des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers eine weitere Reise gen Harry unternehmen.

Da Draco sich an den vorherigen Verlauf erinnerte, duckte er sich und das Kissen flog direkt hinter Dracos Bett und Draco warf sich mit einem Kampfschrei darauf und begann seine Wut über das Zu-früh-geweckt-werden an dem armen Kissen aus, er boxte einfach haltlos darauf ein.

Irgendwann dachte das Kissen wohl, zu kapitulieren sei besser und mit einem –RRRATSCH- war es kaputt. Blaise stieß einen langen Heulton aus, warf sich auf Draco und zusammen rollten sie kabbelnd auf dem Boden rum. Harry sah dem Schauspiel irritiert zu und fragte sich einmal mehr, ob die beiden wirklich Slytherins seien.

Draco und Blaise hörten auf, als von der Tür her ein Kichern ertönte. Ginny stand da, fertig angezogen und hielt sich den Bauch. Harry grinste. „Morgen Ginny! Grün steht dir…" Die junge Hexe nickte und meinte: „Wen ihr euch nicht beeilt, müsst ihr auf Frühstück verzichten… Außer ihr wollt zu spät zu eurer ersten Stunde kommen… Verwandlung…"

Das reichte um die drei Jungs endgültig aufzuwecken, nach einer (nicht wirklich Ernst gemeinten, auf Grund eines drohenden Blickes von Blaise…) Drohung von Dracos Seite an Ginny, wenn sie das Gesehene rumerzählte würde er ihr sonst was antun, einem Kuss von Blaise für sie und nachdem Harry sie aus dem Zimmer geschoben hatte beeilten sie sich, ihre Kleider zusammenzusuchen und noch zum Frühstück zu kommen…

Ginny beobachtete leicht irritiert, wie die Jungs Brote, Müsli etc. in sich hineinschaufelten. „Manchmal frag ich mich, warum euch nicht schlecht wird dabei…" Blaise grinste sie mit vollem Mund an, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und Draco sah sie fragend an. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley! Was tun sie hier am Slytherintisch und was bei Merlin… Warum tragen sie Slytherinsachen?" Die Angesprochenen sahen auf und blickten in das Gesicht von McGonnagal. „Nun, Professor… Wir sind nur in das Haus gegangen, in welches uns der sprechende Hut eingeteilt hat…" „Sie sind Gryffindors!", erwiderte die Professorin, und es hörte sich…ziemlich… hysterisch an. Ginny grinste.

In dem Moment klingelte Harrys Handy…

Harry: -leicht genervt- Ja?

Voldi: He, nicht in dem Ton, Jungchen!

Harry: Hör mal ich bin am Frühstücken und muss gleich in den Unterricht, ich ruf später zurück, ja?

Voldi: -entrüstet- Spinnst du? Ich muss euch was Wichtiges mitteilen!

Harry: - nun interessiert ist und bequemer hinsetzt- Ach ja? Na dann schieß mal los!

Voldi: Pf… sollte ich gerade nicht, wegen der unhöflichen Begrüßung… -schmollt-

Harry: -seufzt- Echt mal Tom, das haben wir hinter uns, oder? Erzähl jetzt!

Voldi: Ehrlich, benimm dich mal! –grummelt- Die heutige Jugend…

Harry: Was?

Voldi: Ach nichts…

Harry: HA! JETZT HAST DU'S GESAGT! –über beide Ohren grinst-

Voldi: Ach verflucht… -Hand an Stirn klatscht-

Harry: -kichert- Nicht doch… Ha… -murmelt- Der große Voldemort verstößt gegen seine eigenen Regeln…

Voldi: Was?

Harry: Ach nichts… -kichern unterdrückt-

Voldi: HARRY JAMES POTTER! –keift-

Harry: - sich kaum mehr halten kann vor Lachen- Mann Tom, du hörst dich an wie ein keifendes, altes Waschweib…

Voldi: Ich keife nicht! –wiederum keift-

Harry: Neeeee… du doch nie… -lacht-

Voldi: Und ich bin nicht alt!

Harry: -prust- Neeeee… du doch nicht…

Voldi: Und ich wasche meine Kleider nicht selber, für das gibt's die Hauselfen! –knurrt-

Harry: -gluckst- Neeeeee…. Du doch nicht…

Voldi: Hör auf mit dem du doch nicht! –faucht-

Harry: - sich mal wieder bestens amüsiert und ignoriert, dass alle außer Blaise, Draco, Ginny, Severus und Remus, die es ja gewohnt sind, ihn beobachten- Aber ein Weib biste?

Voldi: Ich sollte dich bestrafen, und zwar grausam! –knurr-

Harry: - immer noch vergnügt- Ach iwo, dafür magst du mich inzwischen viel zu sehr…

Voldi: Ich hasse, wenn er Recht hat… -maul-

Harry: -grinst-

Voldi: Also, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist…

Harry: Ja? Ja? Jajajajaja?

Voldi: -augenbraue hochzieht- Was haben die dir in dein Frühstück gemischt?

Harry: -grummelt- Gar nix…

Voldi: Zwei Sachen… Also, einerseits, haben du, Blaise, Draco und Ginny Interesse an Katzen?

Harry: Eh… ich schon… ich frag mal die anderen… - an Blaise, Draco und Ginny gewandt- Ey, habt ihr Interessen an pelzernen Mausefallen? –in irritierte Gesichter guckt- Ich meine Katzen…

Blaise, Draco, Ginny: -allgemeines Nicken-

Harry: Alles klaro! –grinst- Und das Zweite?

Voldi: Nun… Noch zwei meiner Gefolgsleute werden als Schüler nach Hogwarts kommen… Ach ja, und… Wahrscheinlich bald noch zwei Austauschschülerinnen aus Durmstrang… Der senile alte Sack war kein bisschen misstrauisch, bei allen Vieren… -evilgrin-

Harry: Cool! Eh… Hör mal, ich muss wirklich, wer ist es denn?

Voldi: Hm, soll ich dir das jetzt sagen? –grinst-

Harry: Man, du bist mies… Los, rück schon damit raus!

Voldi: Hm, ich weiß nicht…

Harry: -Nerven verliert- Menno, erzähl schon oder ich erzähl auch gleich was über ein gewisses Gespräch das wegen einem gewissen Tier unterbrochen worden ist…

Voldi: DU drohst MIR?

Harry: Nee, ich biete dir ein Tauschgeschäft an… -Augen verdreht-

Voldi: Ist ja schon gut… Meine Güte, nur nicht zickig werden… Fred und George.

Harry: WAS?

Voldi: Musst du nicht gehen? –amüsiert ist-

Harry: -breitgrinsend- Ach ja… Tschüss dann! Bis zum nächsten Mal! -auflegt-

„Harry! Was ist denn?" Harry ging auf keine der Fragen ein… Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Nun, ich möchte eine Ankündigung machen… Wir werden dieses Jahr noch vier neue Schüler haben… Nun ja, zwei ganz neue und zwei neue Alte… Sie werden gleich den Hut aufgesetzt bekommen… Zwei kommen von Durmstrang für ein Austauschjahr zu uns… Und vielleicht bleiben sie ja noch länger? Wer weiß…" Draco sah Harry fragend an.

„Hat Tom dir das erzählt?" „Jep… Passt auf!"

„Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts: Jeanne und Evann Zabini!" Stille, dann verzögert Applaus. Harry, Ginny und Draco sahen Blaise fragend an, ebenso wie viele andere.

Der begann zu grinsen. „Ach wie nett… Meine Cousinen! Scheiße, was soll das, ich werde sterben!" Dass ihn keiner Ernst nahm lag wohl daran, dass er noch immer grinste.

Zwei schwarzhaarige, völlig identisch aussehende Mädchen betraten die Halle. Ihre Gesichter verrieten kein Gefühl, sie traten vor, und bei beiden rief der Hut, kaum berührte er deren Kopf, Slytherin.

Erst als sie Blaise sahen wurde ihr Gesicht von einem identischen Grinsen überzogen. „Hallo Lieblingscousin!", grinsten sie synchron. Blaise grinste zurück. „Puh, womit hab ich das verdient?" Er kassierte einen Seitenhieb. „Ich bin Evann, aber nennt mich lieber Eve…". Ihre Schwester fügte hinzu: „Und mich Jean…" Allgemeines Nicken.

„Nun denn", räusperte sich Dumbledore, „Willkommen… Und nun zu den Zweiten… Willkommen zurück, Fred und George Weasley! Sie werden das sechste Schuljahr noch einmal machen." Tosender Applaus. Harry bemerkte überrascht, wie auch Jean und Eve beigeistert mitklatschten.

„Nun denn, nun denn", lächelte Dumbledore, „ich denke es wäre nicht nötig, euch den Hut aufzusetzen… Aber dennoch… Wir müssen uns an die Regeln halten…"

Ginny grinste. „Das wird witzig…"

Fred setze den Hut auf. Es verging einige Zeit, dann: „SLYTHERIN!" Es herrschte absolute Stille. Dumbledore setze sich etwas mehr auf und sah Fred scharf an. Bei George dasselbe Schauspiel. Ron war rot angelaufen.

„Das muss ein Irrtum sein… Ich fürchte, ich kann euch nicht nach Slytherin gehen lassen…" Fred sah auf. „Tut mir leid, Professor… Aber wir müssen uns an die Regeln halten." Damit ging er zum Slytherintisch, gefolgt von seinem Bruder. Die beiden wurden herzlich empfangen.

„Warum habt ihr uns nichts gesagt!", krähte Blaise aufgedreht. Draco sah ihn kurz strafend an, doch der grinste ihn nur an. „Nun Tom hat es euch doch erzählt, oder nicht?" George sah sie an. „Eh ja, etwa fünf Minuten bevor Dumbledore euch angekündigt hat…"

Dann wandte sich Fred an Evann. „Hi Eve. Und, hast du deinen Cousin schon genervt?" Er grinste. Jean antwortete. „Nö, noch nicht richtig dazugekommen…" George grinste und quetschte sich neben Jean. „Hach, ist das nicht schön? Der ganze Trupp der Jungtodesser ist hier versammelt…" Er sprach leise, sodass nur Blaise, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Jean, Eve und Fred ihn verstehen konnten.

„Ach ja? Cool…" Ginny grinste. „Ach ja Ginny…", meinte Fred lächelnd, „Mum hatte einen Ausraster, als sie von Ron davon gehört hat… Blaise, benimm dich…" Er grinste den beiden zu, die immerhin noch den Anstand hatten, etwas zu erröten. „Was haben sie getan?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen. Blaise würgte Fred, der antworten wollte, ab. „Niiiichts, lasst uns gehen, Gonni wird eh schon sauer sein… Hm, wir müssen alle bis auf Ginny gehen…" Er verabschiedete sich von Ginny mit einem kleinen Küsschen, was Ron, der die Truppe beobachtete, wieder rot werden ließ.

Dann begaben sie sich alle in ihren Unterricht…

_Sodele… -uf- Das wär's dann mal wieder… Ich hoffe es hat euch so halbwegs gefallen? Gibt es ein Review für eine gestresste Autorin? –liebguck-_

_Zu den Reviews: _

**_Jean: (ich bleib dabei, ich glaub das geht sonst zu lang… -lach-) Wie bist du denn auf diesen Monsternick gekommen? –grins- Der ist genial… Na, was sagst du zu Jeanne? –grins- Tja, leider hat's wieder so lange gedauert… -kopfgegenwandhau- (Und ich sollte schon lang wieder am lernen sein…) Ich hab früher auch nicht mit den Sternchen (hier - ) gearbeitet, aber es macht mir mittlerweile riesigen Spass… -g- George! Schubs sie nicht vom Stuhl, du ungehobelter Kerl… Jaja, wird al ein neues Spiel suchen gehen…_**

_**Schokki: Hey! Noch ne Kaffeesüchtige Person? –lol- Echt? Wow, da bin ich grad ein bisschen stolz, dass es dir so gefallen hat… -rotwird- Ich denke Ron bekommt im nächsten Chap noch mal einen Auftritt mit Blaise… Er ist nämlich ziemlich sauer auf unseren lieben Slytherin… **_

_**Minnilein: -g- Ich könnte diese Story nicht einfach aufhören… Die wird noch länger… Ich hab zwar eine Idee, wie der Schluss aussehen wird, aber keine Ahnung, wie lang es dauert bis ich das schaffe… Schätze noch seeeehr lang… Aber in dem Punkt muss ich dich enttäuschen: Kein Harry/Tom, die Pairings stehen bei mir schon fest, viele haben sie schon erkannt… Man muss aber sagen, dass Tom noch sehr wichtig wird für Harry.**_

_**Imperiatus: Ginny macht sich sogar sehr an Blaise ran… Oder umgekehrt, je nachdem, wie man es sehen will… Und die beiden werden keine Chance auslassen, um Ronnie-Spätzchen zu nerven… hach, niemand explodiert so gut wie der… -lol-**_

_**Nelinett: Hi! Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! Lustig soll's auch sein… -g-**_

_**Ninja: Hallo! –kicher- Gut wenn du lachst, das soll man bei der Story…**_

_**Sycronn: Hey! Jaaaa… Wollt ich… hab ich… versuch ich… Nur haben die dämlichen… Lehrer tatsächlich gefunden, sie wollen nicht nach den Ferien noch Prüfungen machen müssen, also müssen wir die noch VOR den Weihnachtsferien und in die erste nach den Ferien quetschen… -Avada auf Lehrer hetz- **_

**_Bigben: Schön dass sie dir gefällt… Aber diese Sachen sind mittlerweile fast ein Markenzeichen für die Story geworden… -lach- Ich versuch halt gern die Gefühle und Gedanken, oder eine kleine Handlung so auszudrücken… Was Harry/Hermine angeht, so muss ich sagen, dass ich das Pairing zwar hin und wieder ganz gern mag, aber nicht hier, weil Harrys Partner schon fest steht… Und ich denke nicht, dass sie überlaufen wird, weil… Ich hab schon so viele Charas überlaufen lassen, und irgendwie musste ich sie drüben lassen… Aber vielleicht mach ich sie ein bisschen verständnissvoller…_**

_**Saku-dat-cherry: Hey! Ja, ich weiss… Ich nerv mich selber grauenhaft über die langen Wartezeiten, die ich hier verursache… -seufz-**_

_**Ayrana: HEYYY! –knuddel- Schön, dass es jetzt wieder funktioiert und du da bist! –freu- Ah… Harry/Draco willst du? Kriegst du auch… -grins- Das Pairing steht schon recht lang fest… -grins- Und den Zwillingen geht es sehr gut… **_

_**Marey: Oi… -rotwird- Wow… bin doch grad ein bissel verlegen, dass es dir so gefällt… Nee, ich kann nicht sooo lange warten, bis ich weiterschreibsle…**_

_**Korksie: HUHUUU! –lach- Eh, nee, krank, wir? –unschuldig guckt- Wir doch nicht, warum auch? Eh… Moment, da stehen ein paar Leutchen in Weiss vor meiner Tür, du die haben da ne Zwangsjacke in der Hand… ich muss kurz weg… -wieder da ist- Öh, hab sie zu meinem Mathelehrer geschickt… -grins- **_

_**LadyEvelin: Hi!Hehe… ja, das Böse ist gut, also gut im Sinn von gut im Bösen, also… -verwirrt guckt- Vergessen wir's… -lach- Gut, wenn's dir gefällt!**_

_**Wisedragon: Eh… frag lieber nicht… -lach- Also die für das erste Chap kam mir mal in der Nacht, aber die meisten Ideen für Chaps kommen mir entweder im Unterricht oder wenn ich mit meinem Kolleg Maile und eh… Das geht immer ganz extrem krank zu und her… -verlegen grins-**_

_**Schokomilchriegel: Genialer Nick… Hab erst studieren müssen, wer du bist… -lach- Na, wie gefällt dir Evann? (nicht ganz einfach aus einem Nick einen Namen zu kreieren, der dann halbwegs edel klingt… -kicher-) Superkapitel? Ui… -rotanläuft- (ich behalt die Farbe glaub mich… -lach- So oft wie ich rot werde…) Findest du die Chaps echt so gut? Ich fühl mich gebauchpinselt… -dümmlich grinsend durch gegend watschelt- Harry: Oh nee, jetzt spinnt sie wieder… Autorin: Pf… Danke, ich freu mich immer über deine Reviews…**_

**_Hermine1991: Hey! Cool, wenn sie dir so gut gefällt! Ich hoffe du hältst die Wartezeiten aus… -g-_**

_Phu… Wow. Leute ehrlich, so viele Reviews, danke! Ihr seid doch einfach die besten, das kann man gar nicht ausdrücken, oder ich nicht, was das für mich bedeutet, danke! –gerührt ist- Harry: Hilfe, sie hat ne sentimentale Phase, rette sich wer kann! Autorin: -sich Harry krallt und knuddelt- Hab dich lieb… Draco: -kommt- -knurrt- Finger weg… Autorin: -grummelt- Dann eben nicht… _

_Eh, wie auch immer… Ich freu mich riesig über eure Reviews, und ich versuche Kritik auch zu berücksichtigen… _

_Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb! –knuddel- Eure Moony_


	21. 20 Gespräch

_-wink- Hey Leute! Da wär mal wieder ein neues Chappieleinchen von mir… Viel gibt's dazu nicht zu sagen, ausser dass meine Finger sich selbständig gemacht haben und ja… Harry nun die Telefonnummer der Leutchen vom Irrenhaus auswenig kann, Draco ein paar Kratzer von Ginny mehr hat und zu Blaise sag ich mal gar nichts… -schluchz- Warum quäl ich immer meine Lieblinge, kann mir das mal eine/r verraten? Harry: Weil du du bist… Autorin: Ach halt die Klappe! –Harry eine hau- _

_Aber eh, sagt mal, hat jemand eine Ahnung, ob man jetzt Reviews im Kap beantworten darf? Ich machs jetzt einfach kürzer… Seht ihr dann am Ende… Ich schreib dann dort noch ein paar Dinge, die ich noch loswerden will, nur noch eines: Das Chap wurde nicht betagelesen, weil meine Beta in den Ferien ist und ich trotzdem updaten wollte. So, und nun viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**20. Gespräch**

Der Morgen verging langsam, aber immerhin, er verging. Was Harry ganz amüsant fand, war die Tatsache, dass die meisten Schüler ihnen aus dem Weg gingen. Er drehte sich gerade um, um diese Tatsache dem Rest mitzuteilen und begann dann zu grinsen. „Was gibt's zu grinsen Harry?" Draco sah ihn an. „Guck!" Er zeigte auf Fred und George. Und Eve und Jean. Blaise, der es ebenso bemerkt hatte begann zu grinsen. „Oh diese… Endlich hab ich was gegen sie in der Hand!"

Fred sah hoch. „Gibt's was Interessantes zu sehen?" „Nun, wie soll ich sagen, die Tatsache, dass meine verehrte Cousine und du euch seit mehreren Minuten an den Händen haltet…Ebenso dein Bruder mit meiner zweiten Cousine…" Eve grinste nur. „Was dagegen Cousin?" Jean mischte sich ein. „Ich denke nicht, wir wollen mal ausser Acht lassen, dass Ginny und du heute Morgen am Tisch um einiges mehr als Händchenhalten produziert hatten…"

Blaise lief rot an, drehte sich um und ging rasch los in die grosse Halle, nicht ohne von Draco und Harry den restlichen Weg ausgequetscht zu werden. „Mensch, Leute, das geht euch so was von nichts an!", jammerte der Slytherin, erspähte Ginny und machte sich eiligst zu ihr auf.

Harry und Draco grinsten synchron. Fünf Minuten später sass die ganze Truppe der Jungtodesser am Tisch und mampfte Lasagne. Blaise war sehr mit Essen beschäftigt, ebenso Ginny, während Draco grinsend etwas aus seinem besten Freund zu quetschen versuchte. „Draco! Bitte, ich esse", grummelte dieser.

So zog sich der Tag in die Länge… Gegen Abend, genauer nach den Abendessen wollten sie sich alle noch im Schlafsaal von Draco, Harry, Blaise und Fred und George treffen, Ginny meinte, sie müsse vorher aber noch mal in die Bibliothek.

Als sie danach in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum wollte wurde sie jedoch zurückgehalten. „Ginny!" „Ron. Was gibt's?" Sie sah ihren Bruder an. „Du kommst mit! Ich lass dich nicht bei den Schlangen! Sie sind gefährlich, dieser Zabini ist schlecht für dich!"

Normalerweise hatte Ginny Geduld. Aber Ron war eben…Ron. „Ron, hau ab und zwar bevor ich dir nen Crucio auf den Hals hetzte und hör auf meinen Freund zu beleidigen!" Ron knurrte. „Da! Sie haben dir ne Gehirnwäsche verpasst, du drohst schon mit Unverzeilichen!" Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen, riss sich los und machte sich auf zu den Kerkern.

„Ginny Weasley!" „Was den noch Ron?" Sie drehte sich um und musterte ihren Bruder. „Wenn ich sage, du kommst mit, dann kommst du auch mit! Du bist jünger!"

„Weasley! Ich dachte wir hätten dir klar gemacht, Ginny in Ruhe zu lassen!" Blaise war aufgetaucht, hinter ihm kamen Draco und Harry um die Ecke. „Was tut ihr denn hier?" „Schauen, warum du nicht kommst…" Draco grinste flüchtig. Blaise hingegen knurrte Ron an. „Lass sie in Ruhe, hast du es jetzt verstanden?"

„Wir sollten das draussen klären, Zabini!" Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie dumm kann man sein? Aber bitte… Gehen wir!" Die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg, Ron grinste. „Da ist was faul." Ginny sah Harry an. „Wie meinst du das?" Der Junge der Verschwörungen auf zehn Meter riechen konnte nickte zu Ron. „Sie ihn dir an. Er strotzt vor Selbstvertrauen…" In dem Moment drehte Blaise sich um. „Ich will keine Hilfe. Von keinem von euch. Die Sache geht nur Weasley und mich was an. Am besten ihr bleibt drinnen…"

Draco öffnete den Mund. „Nein! Ihr geht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ich komme nach. Brauche hierführ keine zehn Minuten…" Draco wusste, da war nichts zu machen, und schnappte sich Ginny und Harry und zog sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort angekommen klingelte Harrys Handy:

Harry: -leicht nervös ist- Ja?

Voldi: -zu grinsen beginnt- Hach, endlich siehst du es ein, ich bin zum fürchten!

Harry: -gereizt und ärgerlich ist- Ach doch nicht wegen dir du Idiot!

Voldi: -Schute zieht (was Harry ja auch wahnsinnig sehen kann…)- Du bist immer soooo gemein zu mir!

Harry: -blinzelt- Sag mal geht's dir nicht gut?

Voldi: Da wieder! –zu schluchzen beginnt-

Harry: -verzweifelt aufguckt- Oh Prima! Ja, heul doch, ich hab ja keine anderen Sorgen!

Voldi: Niemand mag mihihiiiiich! –weint-

Ginny: -nervös ist- Harry! Wir müssen nach ihm schauen! Komm doch bitte!

Harry: -Stress bekommt- Hör mal…

Voldi: Keiner hat mich liiiiiiieeeeeb! –heult-

Ginny: -Harry am Ärmel zupft- Komm schon, Harry, sag was, komm endlich!

Harry: -nur leicht gestresst ist…- Eh, hört mal…

Voldi: UND DU HÖRST MIR NICHT MAL ZUUuuuhuuuu… -kreischtjammert-

Ginny: HARRY! Die werden sich umbringen, tu was! –hypernervös rumhüpft-

Harry: RUHE! –aufatmet- Draco, schnapp dir Ginny, beruhige sie. Tom, ehrlich mal, du tust nicht besonders viel dafür gemocht zu werden, oder?

Voldi: Aber…-sniff- Ich… (AN: Hilfe! Nimmt bitte jemand diesen Verrückten Möchtegernlord mit dem bei Ebay erkauften Titel dunkler Lord etc. weg von mir? Mit einem Zauberstab im Nacken schreibt es sich so schwer… Voldi: -knurrt- Ich bin der dunkle Lord. Wie bei Grindelwald kannst du Muggel es wagen, mich heulen zu lassen? Autorin: -schmollt- Wieviel Mal hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass es mir wurscht is, was du denkst, he? Voldi: -Zauberstab etwas fester in Nacken drückt- Autorin: Hilfe! –japst- F'n'G: -kommen und Voldi mit etwas bewusstlos schlagen, ihn rauswerfen- Autorin: -aufatmet- Moment… HE! Das war mein Kaktus, den ihr gebraucht habt! F: Mein kleiner grüner Kaktus… Autorin: -seufzt-)

Harry: -seufzt- Hör mal… Ich hab eigentlich keine Zeit…

Voldi: -losheult- Nicht mal duuuhuuuuuu! –jammert-

Harry: Eh… -hilflos sinnloses zeug zusammenstammelt- dchchabdchlb.

Voldi: -aprupt aufhört zu schluchzen- Was?

Harry: Ach nichts…

Voldi: -Lippen zittern- Duuu haaast es wieder gesaahaaagt! –weint-

Harry: -Notitzbuch mit Telefonnummern zur Hand nimmt- Geht's dir wirklich gut?

Voldi: Neiiiiin! Niemand mag mich!

Harry: -wie wild im Buch blättert- Bist du wirklich Tom?

Voldi: -empört schnieft- Natürlich, du Ignoranter Kerl!

Harry: -auf Telefonnummer guckt und nickt- Du benimmst dich nur so anders…

Voldi: -schluchzt- Ja ist das ein Wunder, wenn einen niemand mag?

Harry: -Nummer einzuprägen beginnt- Aha…

Voldi: Du hörst mir gar nicht zu!

Harry: Hmhm…

Voldi: -wieder laut losschluchzt-

Harry: -entnervt Notitzbuch wegwirft- Sind denn heute alle verrückt?

Voldi: Du bist gemein! –wie ein Kleinkind spricht-

Harry: -augenbraue hcohzieht und Notitzbuch wieder holt-

Voldi: Sag was! –quengelt-

Harry: Hör mal, ich ruf jetzt ein paar ganz nette Onkels an, die kommen dann und denen darfst du alles erzählen, die helfen dir, ja? Sie sind ganz weiss angezogen und vielleicht bringen sie dir eine ganz schicke weisse Jacke mit…

Voldi: -augen aufreisst- Spinnst du Potter? Willst du mich einliefern lassen? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein du…

Harry: -aufatmet- Uf… Und ich dachte schon es sei was Ernstes…

Voldi: -noch immer leicht geschockt- Überhaupt nicht! Ich kann doch nix dafür, wenn meine Katze ein paar Tränke umgeschmissen hat und die zusammen eine etwas…unvorhergesehene Wirkung hatten…

Harry: Ah ja? Also war dein Geheul wegen einem Trank?

Voldi: -ärgerlich- Was dachtest du denn?

Harry: Ach nichts…

Voldi: WENN ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE!

Harry: -grinst- Okay, wirklich alles wieder in Ordnung… Und ich dachte schon…

Voldi: -pf- Aber ich sollte dir dankbar sein… Der Schock hat geholfen…

Harry: Hmhm… Und was ist mit der Katze?

Voldi: -knurrt- Die hab ich bestraft.

Harry: -erschrickt- Du hast was? Das arme Tier, hast du denn gar kein Herz?

Voldi: -brummelt- Ich hab ihr nur den Nachtisch gestrichen!

Harry: Deine Katze kriegt Nachtisch? –irritiert ist-

Voldi: Manchmal.

Harry: -seufzt-

Voldi: Was hast du da eigentlich vorhin gemurmelt? Du weißt schon, was ich nicht verstanden hab…

Harry: Ach…

Voldi: Ich warne dich!

Harry: …eh, nur, ehm, dchchabdchlb.

Voldi: Und jetzt noch so, dass ich es verstehe?

Harry: Dochchhabdchlb.

Voldi: -brummelt- Das verstehe ich auch nicht!

Harry: Ich sagte: doch ich hab dich lieb. Aber…

Voldi: Echt? –strahlt- Jemand mag mich! Verfluchter Trank! Jemand mag mich!

Harry: -seufzt- Du, die weissen Männer sind schon unterwegs…

Voldi: WAS? Ach so… alles klar.. danke… Trotzdem… Warum warst du so gestresst?

Harry: Ach nur weil… AH! Blaise! Scheisse! Tom, ich muss los, muss Blaise daran hindern sich umzubringen! –afulegt-

Voldi: -Telefon anstarrt- Die heutige Jugend… Ts…

Harry sprang auf. Draco hielt Ginny noch immer fest, mittlerweile hatte er allerdings Hilfe von Fred und George… „Los. Kommt!" Sie liefen los. Auf halbem Weg kam ihnen eine Erstklässlerin aus Slytherin entgegen. Die Kleine weinte. Harry riss einen Stopp. „He, was ist denn mit dir los?" Sie sah auf. „Bist du Harry? Komm schnell! Sie bringen ihn um, da draussen bringen drei Gryffindors einen von uns um!" Sie zeigte auf die Eingangstür…

_Cliffie? Was ist das? Ist das jetzt ein Cliffie? Ich hab glaube ich noch nie einen gebracht hier, oder? –g- Also, noch ein paar sonstige Infos uns so… (Achtung, das ist jetzt vermutlich böseböse Werbung, wen's gar nicht interessiert: Nächsten Abschnitt überspringe! –lach-)_

_Ich hab ne Story geschrieben, Hide but not forget, sie ist nicht sehr lang, 4 Kapitel und Prolog und Epilog, es ist Blaise/Ginny, und ich dachte vielleicht interessiert es den einen oder anderen Leser dieser Story ja auch… Ja, wollt ich nur mal loswerden… -kopfkratz- Würde mich natürlich riesig freuen einige dort wieder anzutreffen… -lach-_

_Weiter hab ich keine Ahnung, wie lange ich noch an Telefongespräch(e) schreiben soll, damit's nicht zu lange wird aber auch nicht aprupt aufhört… Also, soll ich einfach nur dieses Schuljahr machen oder vielleicht auch noch etwas länger? (Wenn ich länger mache werde ich einfach grössere Zeitsprünge machen, schätze ich…)_

_Ja, das war's von dem her auch schon… -g- Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, und ich krieg ein paar Reviews mit euren Meinungen! _

_Ansonsten: Riesiges Dankeschön an alle Reviewer: **Schokomilchriegel**(Hey! War mal wieder ein lustiges Review…-g- Ich mag deine Reviews echt! –rotwird- Und dass du dich so darüber gefreut hast… also, wow… -verlegen grins-),** Bigben**(Ich weiss, eigentlich geht es ja auch darum, aber ich hab mich irgendwann entschlossen auch noch Handlung einzuflechten… Weil ich fand, nur Telefongespräche ohne jeglichen Sinn… Aber ich geb mir Mühe! –lach-), **Korksie**(-knuddel- Ja, die zwei Wörtchen… Die perlzerne Mausefalle kommt von unserem Aushilfsdeutschlehrer, es gab mal eine Zeit, da wollten die in Deutschland die Sprache verdeutschen und Katze ist nicht Deutsch anscheinend und die wurde zur pelzernen Mausefalle… Mantel ist überigens ein Windfang… -lol-),** Jean**(einfach? –lach- Nee, nicht völlig identisch… Rotbraune Haare? –neidisch guck- Ich will auch… Meine Traumfarbe! Also… Das mit den Augen hört sich gut an… Die Farbe ist nur, weil ich so einfallslos bin… -lach-), **LadyEvelyn**(wow, danke… -rotanläuft- Gleich so? Ui… -verlegen rumstottert- Danke!), **Schokki**(Hey! Oh ja… der armearme Dumbedore darf sich auf was gefasst machen… Er wird leiden, und Ron wird leiden, er ganz besonders… -knurr- Kaffe ist Lebenselixier…), **tropiclady**(Hallo und Willkommen! –g- Cool wenns gefällt! Ich hoffe, es war wieder zum lachen… -zwinker-), **Ginns**(Süchtig? Na ich will nicht Schuld an Entzugsschmerzen sein… -lach-),** crazylolly14**(Na lieber nicht gleich umkippen… -kicher- Freut mich aber wenn's dir so gefällt!)_

_Hm… -nachdenk- Ich wollte mich kurz fassen, wobei… -nachobenguck- Eindeutig danebengegangen… -lach- Bis zum nächsten mal! _

_Lg, eure Moony_


	22. 21 Gespräch

_Tatatataaaaaa! –hervorspring- Oh ja, mich gibt es sogar noch Leute, wer hätte das Gedacht? –grins- Aaaalso, ich mach meine Antworten auf eure Reviews (die ich ja eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte, weiss Merlin weshalb) hier oben hin… Harry: Das ist eine ganz billige Methode um deine armenarmen Leser hinzuhalten… Autorin: Ich weiss… -g- Aber sie werden mich sowieso Lynchen, da kommt's auf ein bisschen mehr oder weniger nimmer drauf an…_

_Also, zu euren Reviews: (Gerade gesamt gesagt: Wow, Leute! Ihr mögt Blaise wohl auch… -g-)_

_Danke an:_

_**icyeye**(-g- Bestreite ich nicht…), **tropiclady**(Danke… Tut er…), **Schokki**(Bittebitte… -lach- Noch nicht in diesem Chap…), **weihnachtskeks3**(Ich wird wohl noch ziemlich lang weiterschreibseln…), **Bigben**(Na, mindestens einer ist leicht zu erraten…), **Schokomilchriegel**(Wow… -rotwird- Danke! Hm, gut, kann ich machen –g-.), **Vampirmaster**(Ist auch mein Lieblingschara…Ey! Nicht umbringen…-jammer- -g-), **Imperiatus**(Ok, ich hab so schnell gemacht, wie's ging…), **Kirby**(Jup, es wird noch etwas gehen…), **Jean**(Ah… hoffe ich überleb das Chap… -lol- Nein, alles gut, keine Panik, aber die Rache muss noch warten…), **Chrissi**(Naja, bald ist wohl… -seufz- Aber es geht weiter…), **Korksie**(Brüderchen! Oh weia…Ich werds Tom ausrichten, ja? –lach-)_

_Vielenvielen Danke an euch alle! Ihr seid echt die besten! Und hey, ich mach noch alle zu Gryffindorhassern… -Stirnrunzel- Es gibt auch nette Gryffs… Schwer zu glauben aber wahr… --lol-_

_Harry: -augenverdreht- Jetzt wird's aber langsam auffällig du Depp! Mach hinne, die wollen hier nicht dein Gekritzel lesen, sondern wissen, was mit Blaise passiert ist! Autorin: Na dann überleb ich das Chap aber nicht! –jammer- Harry: Selber Schuld! Autorin: Ron kriegt sein Fett ja auch noch weg… Harry: Ja… nur wann, he? Nicht in dem Chap… Autorin: Gut Ding will Weile haben… -altklug spricht- Harry: -seufzt- Hör endlich auf, das ist schon peinlich! Autorin: Ist ja gut, ist ja gut… -grummel-_

_Eh ja… Killt mich nicht, wegen dem da unten… -nachuntenzeigt- Einfach durchlesen, ja? –glucks- Ich wünsch euch soweitsogut viel Spass… _

**!Extrachapter!**

_In diesem Chap wird ein (fast) normaler Morgen auf Malfoy Manor dargestellt werden. Anwesend sind Harry, Ginny, Draco und Blaise…_

Harry: -immer noch im Bett liegend- Morn…

Blaise: -gerade von Draco aus dem Bett geschubst worden ist- Arg, Dray! Lass mich noch schlafen!

Draco: -knurrt- Ach halt die Klappe… HE! Wer besetzt das Bad?

Blaise/Harry: Ginny…

Ginny: Ich!

Draco: -aufspringt- Mach auf! –an Tür hämmert- Meine Haare! –jammert- Wenn ich nicht ganz schnell unter die Dusche komme…

Ginny: -genervt Tür aufschliesst-

Blaise: -Augenaufreisst und Ginny anstarrt-

Ginny: -knurrt- Glotz nicht so Zabini!

Blaise: Ich schmachte, ich brenne, ich sterbe… (AN: Geklaut, ich weiss… 10 things I hate about you…)

Harry: -endlich schnallt um was es geht- Gin… willst du nicht… vielleicht etwas… mehr anziehen?

Ginny: Hä? –guckt an sich runter- Was ist daran falsch? (Autorin: Falsch nicht, nur zuwenig, es sind nicht alle schwul hier im Raum… Ginny: -schnaubt- Autorin: Zieh doch was an! Nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet, Ginny, also ehrlich…)

Draco: -knurrt- Raus da! –stößt Ginny aus dem Bad und knallt Tür zu-

Ginny: -faucht- IDIOT! –schnappt sich irgendein Hemd und zieht sich's an-

Blaise: Du musst dich nicht anziehen… -sabbert-

Harry: -Blaise eine Kopfnuss gibt- Hör auf zu sabbern du Depp!

Draco: -wieder rauskommt- Hab meine Kleider vergessen… (trägt nur Boxer)

Harry: -augen aufreißt - Merlin lass diesen Moment niemals vergehen…

Draco: -Kleider sucht-

Blaise: -seufzend Ginny hinterher guckt-

Ginny: -wieder ins Bad huscht-

Blaise: -ihr nachlatscht-

Harry: -seufzend wieder ins Bett geht und Draco beobachtet-

Draco: -endlich seine Kleider beisammen hat- -verwirrt guckt- He, wo ist mein Aprikosenöl?

Harry: Öl? –quietscht-

Blaise: Welches?

Draco: Na mein teueres, tolles, wunderbares, schönes, gutes Aprikosenöl für samtweiche Lippen!

Blaise: Ach das… das benutzt Ginny gerade für ihr Gesicht…

Draco: WAS? –kreischt- -zum Bad rennt- Weasley!

Ginny: -ruft- Stell dich nicht so an, Harry, geh endlich Duschen, Blaise du auch, ach, Draco du müsstest ja auch noch… Und dein Öl ist wirklich gut!

Draco: -wimmert- Ich geh Duschen…

Blaise: Duschen? Duschen? Ginny im Bad, ich duschen? –zu strahlen beginnt- DUSCHEN! –losrennt-

Harry: Duschen? Draco in der Dusche? Ich muss Duschen? DUSCHEN! –losrennt-

Ginny: -völligverwirrt guckt als erst Draco in die Dusche hüpft, Blaise hinterher und dann auch noch Harry- Jungs?

H, D, B: -sich angucken- Oh…

Blaise: -schulterzuckt und Draco vom Duschstrahl wegschiebt-

Draco und Harry: -sich gegenseitig anstarren-

Während Draco und Harry noch damit beschäftigt sind, nicht rot zu werden und einander nur verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen duscht sich Blaise und Ginny zieht sich endlich mal was Gescheites an, nur um drei Minuten später wieder tropfnass zu sein, weil Blaise es lustig fand, sie nass zu spritzen (Die Autorin, Harry und Draco beharren darauf, dass er sich Hoffnungen machte, dass Ginny sich vielleicht vor ihm noch mal umziehen würde…) und Blaise daraufhin eine kalte Dusche nehmen durfte.

Weitere Fünfzehn Minuten später hatten die Vier es dann doch noch geschafft und alle zottelten geduscht nach unten, wobei Draco noch immer jammerte, weil Ginny sein sauteures Aprikosenöl gebraucht hatte…

**!Extrachapter Ende!**

_Ätsch, habt ihr schon gedacht, ich lass euch einfach sitzen? –grins- Könnt ich doch niemals! –lol- Muss euch aber gestehen… Ich denke nicht, dass das Gespräch besonders… lustig ist. Schließlich geht es hier um Blaise, der gerade… ziemlich kaputt ist (warum tu ich ihm das an? Mein armer Blaise… -schluchz-) Und ja… Aber im nächsten Kapitel sollte es dann wieder lustiger werden… Ach und, nicht dass ich es vergesse! Fred, George, Jean und Eve kommen hier leider gar nicht vor, dafür wird es mal ein Extrachap mit den Vieren geben, was genau dort reinkommt… Irgendwelche Vorschläge? Und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß!_

**21. Gespräch**

Harry erstarrte für einen Moment und sprintete dann gefolgt von Draco, Ginny und der Erstklässlerin los.

Draußen sah er schon von weitem eine Gruppe Leute um eine Person, die am Boden lag stehen. Er erkannte die Personen… Ronald Weasley, Cormac McLaggen und Colin Creevey… „Diese verfluchten…", zischte er und lief los.

Doch bevor Harry ankam erreichte eine andere Person die Gruppe…

„RON! Bist du komplett durchgeknallt?" Harry verlangsamte sein Tempo als er die Stimme erkannte und bedeutete Draco und Ginny langsamer zu kommen. Diese Person, die Ron gerade davon abgehalten hatte, einen weitern Fluch auf Blaise zu hexen, war niemand anderes als Seamus Finnegan!

„Seamus, sei nicht blind! Er hat was an meiner Schwester gedreht, vermutlich auch an Harry! Er hat eine Strafe verdient, er ist nur ein kleiner, dreckiger Slytherin!"

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Es ist die Sache deiner Schwester, mit wem sie zusammen ist und all dies gibt dir kein Recht einen Schüler umzubringen! Denkst du eigentlich mal nach bevor du handelst?" Der junge Ire hatte sich aufgebracht zwischen Ron und Blaise aufgestellt. „Du stellst dich auf deren Seite? Dann sieh wohin du damit kommst!"

In diesem Moment traf Seamus ein Fluch, geschickt von McLaggen… Harry und Draco rissen sich in dem Moment aus der Starre, als Colin und Ron begannen, auf Blaise einzutreten.

„RONALD WEASLEY!" Der Rothaarige erstarrte. Er war doch ein eindrucksvolles Bild, wie Harry, dann Ginny und ganz außen Draco nebeneinander auf ihn zurasten, von einer Aura umgeben, die einem Angst einjagen konnte, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der besagte: Alles was du in den nächsten Wochen essen kannst wird püriert werden müssen…

Die Auseinandersetzung war kurz und relativ schmerzlos, Ron, Colin und Cormac waren nach nur drei Minuten ausgeschaltet. Ein Schrei zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Drei wieder ganz auf die Stelle, wo Blaise und Seamus lagen. Und wo eine kleine Slytherin stand, die Augen weit aufgerissen und mit Tränennassen Wangen.

„Er ist tot, sie haben ihn umgebracht, er bewegt sich nicht mehr, er ist tot, er ist tot…", schluchzte die Kleine immer und immer wieder. Ginny wurde blass, Draco packte sie und hinderte sie daran, mit dem Boden unfreiwilligen Kontakt aufzunehmen und Harry stürzte zu den Jungen.

Seamus war nur geschockt, er sprach ein rasches Enervate und wandte sich Blaise zu. Der junge Zabini sah nicht gut aus. Im Gegenteil, im Moment sah er mehr kaputt als etwas anders aus… Sein rechter Arm lag merkwürdig verdreht da, von seiner Stirn tropfte Blut aus einer grossen Wunde, ebenso aus einer Wunde an seiner Brust. Der ganze Körper war übersäht mit Kratzern und kleineren Wunden. Harry bemerkte einen Fluch, welcher unbändige Schmerzen in den Beinen auslöste und somit verhinderten, dass man weglaufen könnte. Blaise' Mund war geöffnet und ein kleines Rinnsal von Blut lief auch hier heraus, genau wie aus seiner, ziemlich sicher gebrochenen Nase. Gebrochen waren vermutlich auch noch ein paar Finger, so wie Harry die Sachlage einschätzen konnte.

Aber er lebte. Harry atmete auf. „Er lebt, Ginny, alles wird gut, er lebt, keine Angst Kleine, er ist nicht tot, das war super von dir…" Er sah auf das Mädchen. Sie hatte Blondes Haar und grüne Augen. Er musste flüchtig lächeln.

„Hey, wie heisst du, Kleine?" „Amidala", schluchzte sie. Ginny hockte sich vor sie. „Amidala, komm, komm wir gehen jetzt grad zu Madame Pomfrey, ich glaub sie muss dich auch noch durchchecken…" Draco nickte und nahm die Kleine auf den Arm (AN: Sie wird sich später noch damit brüsten können… -lach-). Harry sprach einen Zauber und unter Blaise erschien eine Trage.

Zu Fünft gingen sie in den Krankenflügel. Pomfrey war außer sich, verständigte Severus, Dumbledore und das Mungos, ordnete für Amidala eine riesige Tasse heiße Schokolade an, wuselte herum, brachte die Erstklässlerin zu Bett und als Severus und Dumbledore kamen wurde Blaise ins St. Mungos verfrachtet, was Ginny nicht gerade beruhigte…

Harry knurrte, als er Dumbledore auf sich zukommen sah. Der Alte sah ihn ernst an. „Harry! Wie konntest du nur! Du weißt genau, dass Zaubern außerhalb der Stunden oder den Hausaufgaben etc. verboten ist! Mr. Weasley, Mr. Creevey und Mr. McLaggen zu verfluchen! Ich fürchte das wird eine Strafarbeit nach sich ziehen…"

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben, Draco begann zu knurren und zusammen mussten sie Ginny festhalten, die kurz davor war, sich auf ihren Schulleiter zu stürzen… „SIND SIE NOCH GANZ DICHT?" Die junge Weasley schrie beinahe das ganze Schloss zusammen… „DIESE DREI IDIOTEN…"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Alle schauten sie zu Harry. Der verdrehte kurz die Augen und suchte sein Handy…

Harry: -überaus genervt wie schon lange nicht mehr- JA? (gefaucht…)

Voldi: Ja sag mal wie sprichst du mit deinem Meister? –knurrt-

Harry: So wie es mir passt und ich hab jetzt keine Zeit! –zischt-

Voldi: Bist du lebensmüde Potter?

Harry: Nein, ich nicht, aber einige gewisse Gryffindors und ein gewisser Schulleiter! –lautwird-

Voldi: -zu grinsen beginnt- Ach ja? Was haben sie denn angestellt?

Harry: Sag ich dir nicht, sonst machst du noch eine Dummheit und kommst her…

Voldi: Also hör mal! Ich bin nicht der, der einfach blindlings losläuft…

Harry: ICH HAB JETZT KEINE NERVEN FÜR SOLCHE SPIELCHEN! –kreischt-

Voldi: Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, meine Güte, man wird ja wohl was sagen dürfen… -beleidigt guckt-

Harry: Nein. –faucht- Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, hörst du?

Voldi: Würdest du mir jetzt vielleicht bald mal sagen, weshalb? –grummelt-

Harry: -seufzt- -sich mit Hand durch Haare fährt- Weasley, Creevey und McLaggen haben Blaise angegriffen…

Voldi: …?

Harry: Angegriffen! Zu dritt! Auf einen! Aus dem Hinterhalt! Dabei wollten Weasley und Blaise das ZU ZWEIT klären! –aufgebracht schreit-

Voldi: ANGEGRIFFEN? –jetzt da es durchgesickert ist zu brüllen beginnt-

Todesser: Ohoh… -beschließen ihrem Meister besser nicht über den Weg zu laufen-

Harry: -heftig nickt- Ja! Ich sag's ja!

Voldi: Diese…kleinen…miesen… ich werde… sie werden… Schmerzen! Grosse Schmerzen! (AN: Wer kennt Ritter aus Leidenschaft? –g-)

Harry: Ja… Aber, warte, NEIN! Bleib wo du bist! –hektisch ruft-

Voldi: -sich wieder zurücksinken lässt- Du hättest mir eigentlich nix zu befehlen und da wurde einer meiner Jungtodesser angegriffen und das finde ich nun mal nicht nett…

Harry: …

Voldi: Ach ist ja gut, ich würde diesen Idioten am liebsten den Kopf abreißen, diesen mit ihren Eingeweiden umwickeln und ihn wegkicken! (AN: Das war ein Satz meines Englischlehrers…Also ab Kopf abreißen…)

Harry: Du bist noch ziemlich nett… -leicht grinst-

Ginny: -faucht- HARRY!

Voldi: War das Ginny?

Harry: -nickt-

Voldi: Hallohooo?

Harry: Ah, ja, eh ja, war sie…

Voldi: Und was wollte sie dir mit diesem unglaublich intellektuellen Text mitteilen?

Harry: -knurrt- Vielleicht, dass mich dieser bescheu… Äääähhhh… -bemerkt, dass Dumbledore ja auch noch dasteht und ihn aufmerksam beobachtet-

Voldi: Ja?

Harry: Dass unser allseits geliebter, äußerst fairer und immer richtig entscheidender Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Herr Doktor Professor Dumbledore findet, dass ich mich völlig unkorrekt benommen habe, als ich die Drei ausschaltete, angemerkt mit Hilfe von Ginny und Draco, und ich deshalb natürlich eine Strafe verdient habe… (Achtung, Sakrasmuslache unter Harry…)

Voldi: Hat er nicht!

Harry: Doch… -knurrt- Ich muss jetzt gehen, er sitzt mir schon im Nacken…

Voldi: Hä?

Harry: -seufzt- Vergiss es… Wir sprechen uns! Tschüss! –auflegt-

Voldi: -handy verwirrt anguckt- -aufsieht- LUCIUS! LEONARDO!

„Harry, mit wem telefonierst du da immer?" Der-Junge-der-seinen-Direktor-jetzt-gerne-umgebracht-hätte drehte sich langsam um. „Mit einem guten Freund. Was soll meine Strafe sein, Professor?"

„Ah… Nun, ich denke, da du jetzt in Slytherin bist… 150 Punkte Abzug, für jeden dieser Schüler 50, und sagen wir drei Wochen Nachsitzen…"

Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Draco riss seine Augen auf. Ginny keuchte.

„Und, Professor", fauchte Harry, „welche Strafe bekommen Weasley, Creevey und McLaggen?"

„Nun ja… In seiner Lage ist die Reaktion von Mr. Weasley durchaus verständlich", der Alte warf einen Blick auf Ginny, „und natürlich war es nicht ganz korrekt, so zu handeln… Ich denke… 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Bis sich Dumbledore aus dem Krankenflügel entfernt hatte war ein kochender Severus Snape damit beschäftigt, seine drei Schüler an einem Mord zu hindern…

_Uh… Eh.. Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an Dumbledore, ja? –sich klein macht- Wie war es? Schlecht? Miserabel? Total daneben? Völlig unnütz? –halbverzweifelt guckt- Bin plötzlich gar nicht mehr zufrieden… -seufz- Ich… bitte… um… Kommis? –hundeaugenmacht-_

_Lg, eure Moony, die sich jetzt eine Höhle zum Verstecke suchen geht…_


	23. 22 Gespräch

_Uf. Tja, also, wie soll ich mich entschuldigen? Ich hatte eine Blockade und bin kaum weitergekommen, ich bin auch nicht besonders zufrieden mit dem Kapitel, aber ich überlass das Beurteilen euch… Ahm, nur, also ich hab es geschafft, endlich mal ein kleines bisschen neues Pairing reinzubringen, aber noch mal gleich hier: Pairings sind nur so „Nebenan", die Hauptstory geht um Harry und Tom's Gespräche und diesen, wenn man es so nennen kann, Plot… _

_Leute! –lolwech- Eure Mordgedanken waren genial! Sagt mal… -grins- Meint ihr, wir knacken mit diesem Pitel die 200 Grenze? Ich gaube es wären nur neun Reviews? –liebguck-_

_Herzlichen Dank an: **tropiclady**( Dumbledore ist parteiisch…), **Korksie**( Und, antwortet Luc? –g-), **weihnachtskeks3**( Danke vielmal!), **Wilder Terminator**( Hoffe, es gefällt wieder.), **Schokomilchriegel**( -lach- Ich mag ihn auch…), **Sycronn**(Immer doch! –nick-), **Alraune**( Danke… Kann ich brauchen…), **Schokki**( Sicher doch! Mag ihn…), **Ermione**( Da hast du Recht. Cool, wenn dir wenigstens die ersten gefallen haben, auch wenn du das hier kaum mehr liest… -zwinker-), **Sims2**( Dankeschön! –freu-), **Anni15**( Danke vielmals!) Keinen/Keine vergessen? Sonst ganz laut schreien… -glucks- _

_Und last but not least: Beta war wieder **Korksie**! –festdrück- _

**22. Gespräch**

„Ich kann das nicht glauben, ich bringe ihn um, er wird leiden!" Harry und Draco waren damit beschäftigt Ginny festzuhalten, die Nahe dran war, einfach hier und jetzt einen Fluch auf Ron zu sprechen… Nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte natürlich…

„Gin, hör mal, wir alle hassen Ron aus tiefstem Herzen und wir alle machen uns irrsinnige Sorgen um Blaise, aber eh, wir haben nun mal schon 150 Punkte verloren…", versuchte es Draco. Nach einem „Ich bring dich um wenn du noch irgendein Wort sagst" -Blick von Ginny gab er es aber auf…

Harry wandte sich an Pomfrey. „Sagen sie, kriegen sie ihn wieder hin?" Er nickte zu Blaise.

Die Medihexe neigte den Kopf leicht und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille leicht skeptisch an. „Natürlich Potter! Ich hab schon schlimmeres zusammengeflickt, zum Beispiel einen gewissen jungen Mann ohne Knochen im Arm…"

Harry musste flüchtig grinsen und fand sich nur einige Sekunden später neben Draco und Ginny im Gang wieder. Madame Pomfrey guckte noch zur Tür hinaus. „Hier sind sie nicht nützlich, gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und ruhen sie sich aus…"

Ginny knurrte nur. Sie hörten Getrampel im Gang und sahen Fred, George, Jean und Eve auf sie zurennen. „Stimmt es", keuchte Fred, „was wir gehört haben? Ronald hat Blaise angegriffen?" Harry nickte. „Das wird er bereuen!", fauchte Eve. Erstaunt sah Harry auf die Zwillingsmädchen. Er könnte schwören, dass die beiden, wären sie Veela, jetzt mit Feuerbällen um sich geworfen hätten…

„Keiner greift ein Familienmitglied der Zabinis an!", knurrte nun Jean. Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und murmelte, so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte: „Die will ich nicht als Feinde haben, Blaise ist ja schon schlimm, wenn er sauer wird, aber die…"

„Keine Panik", meinte Ginny, „Pomfrey sagt sie kriegt ihn wieder hin… Hoff ich doch." Fred und George nahem ihre kleine Schwester in ihre Mitte. „Wird schon wieder… Kommt, wir gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Harry und Draco wurden von einer rabiaten Ginny aufgeweckt, torkelten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo schon Fred und George neben Jean und Eve auf sie warteten. „Wir wollen in den Krankenflügel…", wurden sie von Eve informiert. „Und wehe, es geht ihm nicht besser", fügte Jean hinzu.

Draco und Harry tauschten nur einen „Alles nur nicht die als Feinde" -Blick aus.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen wurden sie von einem äußerst munteren Blaise empfangen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, ich dachte schon ich versauere hier noch! Wie lange wolltet ihr mich denn noch warten lassen, hm?", grinste der Dunkelhaarige. Ginny fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich bring Ronald um…", flüsterte sie.

„Nana, Gin, überlass mir die Rache…", Blaise lächelte, „aber dann ohne seine Helfer…" Harry nickte grimmig.

„Aber jetzt werd erst mal wieder gesund, ja?" Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, ich hab schon Schli… äh." Er hörte abrupt zu sprechen auf.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ja?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf und auch Ginny bekam kein weiteres Wort mehr aus ihm raus. Draco, Jean und Eve blieben still, ihnen war klar, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Hört mal", begann Blaise wieder, „es ist so derbst langweilig hier, ich will raus, könnt ihr nicht was machen?"

Madame Pomfrey fand die Idee gar nicht lustig, sie warf die Besucher raus…

Die kleine Gruppe ging nach draußen, an den See.

Und dort meldete sich auch das kleine, handliche Ding, das Harry immer bei sich trug…

Harry: Hm? –schläfrig von Sonne ist und sich setzt-

Voldi: Ahoihoi! Alles fit im Schritt? Wie geht's Blaise? –überschäumt vor Freude-

Harry: -äußerst irritiert ist- Tom? Bist du das? Blaise geht's ganz gut…

Voldi: Prima prima! –bis über beide Ohren grinst-

Harry: Ich glaub er ist krank… -murmelt-

Voldi: Harry…

Harry: Hm?

Voldi: Ich hab ne Überraschung für dich! –freut sich wie ein Kleinkind über Schokopudding-

Harry: Oh nein, bleib mir vom Hals, geh weg, immer wenn das kommt blamiere ich mich! –jammert- (Harry: Jammern ja? Ich jammere dich gleich voll! –knurrt- Autorin: Ach sei still, du bist hier nicht gefragt! Harry: Dann geh ich eben! –schmollend weggehen will- Autorin: NEIN! Nicht gehen, stopp! –Harry fängt und knuddelt- Hab dich liiiiieeeeb… Harry: Hilfe?)

Voldi: Soll ich jetzt beleidigt sein? –sich es ernsthaft überlegt-

Harry: Ja… -sich fragt wie das mit Voldemort weitergehen soll-

Voldi: (zitternde Unterlippe) Duu… duuuhuuu… -schluchzt- DU MAGST MICH NIIHIIIIICHT! (Voldi: -mit tödlichem Blick kommt- Ich. Schluchze. Nicht. Und. Ich. Mache. Mir. Nichts. Aus. Potter! Autorin: Bei mir schon. –schmoll- Voldi: Irgendwann wirst du… Schmerzen, große Schmerzen! Autorin: jaja…)

Harry: Stimmt… -gluckst, da als Witz gemeint hat-

Voldi: Wa…? Buuuhuuuuuuhuuuu… -schluchzt schnieft weint-

Harry: Oups? Eh Tom?

Voldi: -kreisch wein jammert-

Harry: Tom? –lauter spricht-

Voldi: -sniff heul schluchzt-

Harry: TOOOOM! –gegen Heulen anschreit-

Voldi: -halb erschrocken innehält- Hä?

Harry: Das heisst „Wie bitte". (AN: Zitat unsere Deutschlehrerin…)

Voldi: Vergiss es, ich bin der mächtigste und tollste Zauberer überhaupt, ich darf das. –schmollt-

Harry: Wechseljahre… -murmelt-

Voldi: BITTE?

Harry: Ach nichts…

Voldi: -auf 180 ist- Ich dreh dir den Hals um, wirst du wohl endlich aufhören mit diesem Ach nichts! Ach nichts, ach nichts, ach nichts, die heutige Jugend ist ach nichts, du unhöfliches Kind! –zeter mordio-

Harry: …

Voldi: Ist ja wahr…

Harry: -sich räuspert- Was war noch gleich die Überraschung?

Voldi: Ach ja, ich wollte… Moment… -evilgrin- Ja, das wüsstest du gerne, oder?

Harry: Ich? Wissen? Näääää, net im Geringsten… -versucht Neugierde zu kaschieren-

Voldi: -diebisch freut- Natüüüürlich…

Harry: -Unterlippe vorschiebt- JA! Ja, ich will es wissen… Also?

Voldi: -kichert- Sag: Mein Meister ist der mächtigste Zauberer auf Erden.

Harry: Hast du eine an der Scheibe? –entgeistert guckt- Ich bin hier in Hogwarts, der Kürbiskopf namens Dumbledore ist auch hier!

Voldi: Na und? Der weiß das auch ohne dich…

Harry: -hand ins Gesicht klatscht- Bist du blöd oder tust du eigentlich nur so?

Voldi: Jetzt bin ich beleidigt. Ich sag's dir nicht. –schmollt-

Harry: Oh, nein, nein! –sich entschuldigt- Tut mir leid, wollte ich nicht, komm schon, sei ein lieber böser Zauberer und sag's mir…

Voldi: Nein. –arme verschränkt und Telefon so fallen lässt, es wieder holen muss-

Harry: Komm schon…

Voldi: Nein.

Harry: Bitte?

Voldi: Nein!

Harry: Und jetzt? –quengelnde Stimme-

Voldi: Nehein!

Harry: Büüüüüüddööööööö!

Voldi: NEIN!

Harry: Och menno!

Voldi: Selber Schuld du unhöfliches Gör! –knurrt-

Harry: Ach komm schon… Tooohooom? Bitte? –quengelt und bettelt-

Voldi: Nein bleibt nein.

Harry: Biiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeee!

Voldi: Welchen Teil von Nein hast du noch mal nicht verstanden?

Harry: Vorder-, Mittel- und Schlussteil. Also?

Voldi: Hab ich unhöfliches Gör schon erwähnt? –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Harry: Das ist gut möglich, sagst du's mir trotzdem endlich? –bettelt-

Voldi: -evilgrin- Weil du heute so unhöflich warst, werde ich dich bestrafen.

Harry: -enttäuscht guckt- Das soll die Überraschung sein?

Voldi: -seufzt- Pas du tout du Trottel! Die Bestrafung besteht darin, dass ich's dir eben nicht sage. Tschüsschen! –auflegt-

Harry: HeheheeeeHE! –schreit- Du blöder Kerl! –Wahlwiederholung drückt- Vielleicht geht das?

Stimme: Nö.

Harry: Ach mist… -missmutig auflegt-

Ginny sah Harry an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Eh?" „Er hatte eine Überraschung aber er muss mal wieder auf Trotzphase machen und sagt's mir nicht…"

Zusammen gingen sie in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo sie Snape explodiert spielten, planten wie man Dumbledore nerven könnte und in Harrys Fall darüber nachdachte, was diese verflixte Überraschung denn sein könnte…

„Mach dir keinen Kopf." Harry sah auf. Draco hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und grinste ihn an. „So ist Tom nun mal…" Der Schwarzhaarige grummelte. „Trotzdem gemein!" Er schob die Unterlippe vor und schmollte.

Draco lachte los. „Mensch Harry…" Dieser beobachtet den Blonden. Silberblond wäre korrekt. Wann war ihm eigentlich aufgefallen wie verboten gut der Slytherin aussieht? Und diese Augen…

„Harry? Hey!" Jener wedelte gerade mit der Hand wild vor Harrys Gesicht rum. „Hallo aufwachen, sag mal hörst du mir zu?"

Und der ganze Körper überhaupt…

„Huhu! Sag doch was, hallo, hey, bist du noch da?" Ein immer noch verzweifelt winkender Draco sass vor Harry. Ginny sah rüber. „Ich glaub Dornröschen ist in Trance gefallen, weck ihn auf…", sie grinste.

Draco legte den Kopf schief. „Dornröschen?" „Eine Prinzessin, die in einen Hundertjährigen Schlaf fiel und von ihrem Prinzen durch einen Kuss in Liebe geweckt wurde", erkläre sie.

„Ich soll ihn küssen?" Draco sah auf Harry, der noch immer keine Anstalt machte, sich besonders zu regen…

(Harry…) Und erst diese Lippen…

„Warum nicht? Ich erinnere dich an die Briefe…" Die Rothaarige grinste verschmitzt und wandte sich wieder ihren eigenen Dingen (sprich Spielkarten) zu, genau wie Jean und Eve.

Draco dachte nur noch eine Millisekunde länger nach. Dann entschied sein Körper, er beugte sich vor und küsste Harry sanft auf den Mund.

_-sehr kritisch guckt- Warum bin ich so nicht zufrieden? Ausser mit dem Schluss… -nick- Ich glaube ich verziehe mich in irgendein Loch… -suchen geht-_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	24. 23 Gespräch

_Tata, da bin ich wieder! Ging schon fast schnell, was? Aber heute hat mich die Muse geküsst und ich hab drauflosgeschrieben und meine Super-Beta Korksie hat's sogar schon gebetat… -lach- Danke vielmals an tropiclady, Korksie, Wilder Termonator, Schokki, Minnilein, Alraune, amygilmore, Berserkgorilla und weihnchtskeks3. (Ich antworte jetzt mit diesem Replayteil da… Oder ich versuch's zumindest…) Und… HEY! 200 Reviews! –strahl- DANKE! Ihr seid echt die Besten! Und nun… viel Spass!_

**23. Gespräch**

Harry erstarrte. Was zum…? Draco küsste ihn? Hm, Draco küsste gut…

Draco wollte schon beginnen, sich in Gedanken zu verfluchen und Ginny gleich mit, als er spürte, wie Harry seinen Kuss erwiderte. Er lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

Als sie sich lösten bemerkten sie, wie sie soeben praktisch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum unterhalten hatten… Ginny jauchzte und sprang auf sie zu.

„Endlich!", lachte sie, „Das hat jetzt aber gebraucht! JUNGS!" Sie sprang vom einen zum anderen und umarmte Draco und Harry abwechselnd, während der Rest der anwesenden Slytherins zu lachen begann.

Harry grinste verschmitzt, Draco selbstzufrieden. Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich an Draco. „Und jetzt?" Dessen Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Jetzt gebe ich dich nicht mehr her!", sprach er, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal.

Und genau in diesem Moment ertönte eine Melodie: „Sagt mal wo kommt ihr denn her? Aus Schlumpfhausen bitte sehr!"

Harry stöhnte und zog entnervt sein Handy, aus der Tasche…

Harry: JA? –sauer ist, da um den Kuss mit Draco gekommen-

Voldi: -nix peilt- Wasn mit dir los?

Harry: -faucht- Musst du immer dann stören, wenn's schön ist?

Voldi: Schön? Hä? Sein? Stören? Ich störe niemals, ich bin der mächtigste…

Harry: und tollste und grösste Zauberer der Welt, ja ja, wissen wir langsam… -gelangweilt spricht-

Voldi: -zu strahlen beginnt- Du hast es gesaaahaaagt! –singsang-

Harry: Hä?

Voldi: - breit grinst - Das heißt Wie bitte…

Harry: Pf! –schmollt-

Voldi: Also, warum ich eigentlich anrufe ist…

Harry: Ja? Jajajajajajaja? Sag schon, ich sterbe vor Neugier, ach bitte, bitte sag es doch! Biiiitteeee!

Voldi: -völlig verwirrt ist- Ich wollte ja gerade…

Harry: Oh. Ja dann… Lass dich nicht stören… -rosa anläuft, da sich wieder mal zum Affen gemacht hat-

Voldi: -grinst- Ja… sag mal, Harry, möchtest du mal nen Cruciatus (meint einen alkoholischen Drink) probieren?

Harry: - Äuglein aufreißt - BITTE? NEIN! (Kennt besagten Drink nicht…) Ich steh nicht so auf das, mach du das lieber…

Voldi: Ach, ich mach das schon genug oft… Ach du meinst einen machen? Nee, das kann ich net…

Harry: O.o –verpeilt durch Gegend schaut-

Voldi: -weiterplaudert- Aber eben, ich könnte dir mal einen bringen…

Harry: - sich fragt, was er Schlimmes angestellt hat- Aberaber… ich hab doch…

Voldi: Noch nie einen gehabt? Macht doch nix! –lächelt-

Harry: -gar nicht richtig zuhört- Ich will nicht… -wimmert- (AN: Harry: Ich wimmere nicht und ich kenn nen Cruciatus du Döspaddel! Autorin: Klappe! Wir hatten das Thema schon x-Mal! Ich bin die Autorin, ich schreibe! –schmollt und Harry rauswirft- Geh mit der Katze spielen…)

Voldi: -verwirrt ist- -murmelt, sodass Harry nix hört- Ich dachte immer, die Jugend probiert gern mal was Neues aus…?

Harry: -beinahe weint- Ich hab doch gar niiihiiiichst gemacht!

Slytherins: O.o Was'n los?

Voldi: -verwirrt guckt- Nein, natürlich nicht!

Harry: Warum willst du mich dann bestrafen? –anklagend jammert-

Voldi: Bestrafen? –fragt sich verwirrt, seit wann eine Einladung eine Bestrafung ist-

Harry: Ich will keinen Cruciatus… Die tun weh! –jammert-

Slytherins: -kichern, die langsam geschnallt haben, um was es eigentlich geht, aber nicht eingreifen, weil zu lustig-

Voldi: -Welt nicht mehr versteht- Aber nein, die tun doch nicht weh!

Harry: -brüllt- Hast du ne Ahnung! Wer hat denn schon mal so einen ausgehalten, du oder ich?

Voldi: - sich langsam fragt, ob mit der Welt noch alles in Ordnung ist- (ich kündige meinen Vertrag…) Na ich sicher! Ich dachte, du hast noch nie?

Harry: - sich fragt, ob Voldi an Amnesie leidet- Bitte?

Voldi: Was machst du überhaupt für'n Theater? Ist doch nur n Cruciatus…

Harry: NUR? –kreischt- Du hast ja keine Ahnung!

Voldi: - zu bunt wird- Hör mal, ist ja gut, ich respektiere es, wenn du keinen Alkohol trinken willst…

Harry: -innehalt- Wer spricht denn hier von Alkohol?

Slytherins: - auf boden lieg vor lachen-

Voldi: -Händchen ins Gesicht klatscht- Mann, Potter! Ein Cruciatus ist n alkoholischer Drink!

Harry: Oh… -rot wird- Das wusste ich natürlich…

Voldi: Klaaaaar… -ironisch guckt-

Harry: -verlegen hust- Jaaa… Was war eigentlich die Überraschung? –Themawechselthemawechselthemawechselt…-

Voldi: -grinst- Versuchst du das Thema zu wechseln?

Harry: Neeeiiiin, ich doch nicht… Also? –quietscht, weil Draco ihn gerade von hinten umarmt-

Voldi: -Telefon verwirrt anguckt- Harry?

Harry: Alles in Ordnung… -japs-

Ginny: -ruft- Hey Tom, Draco und Harry haben's geschafft!

Harry: - ihr wütenden Blick zuwirft-

Voldi: -in Hände klatsch und Telefon fallen lässt, es wieder aufhebt- Wunderbar!

Harry: …?

Voldi: Ich freu mich für dich, Jung! –fröhlich lacht-

Harry: …!

Voldi: Jaaa… Also, kommen wir zur Überraschung… -grinst-

Harry: - sofort wieder aktiv dabei ist- Ja?

Voldi: Nun ja, ich dachte… weißt du Harry, jünger werd ich nicht mehr… Ich sehe zwar immer gleich jung und gleich gut aus…

Harry: -augenverdreht-

Voldi: Aber trotzdem… Und ich wollte immer Kinder… -seufzt-

Harry: KINDER? DU? –beinahe vom Stuhl kippt-

Voldi: -schmollt-

Harry: Ah, nein, nicht schmollen, tut mir leid! –entschuldigt -

Voldi: -halbwegs versöhnt ist- Na gut, also, ich hab mir überlegt… Harry James Potter, ich will dich adoptieren!

Harry: -in Ohnmacht fällt-

Ginny: -in Hände klatscht, dann Harry aufwecken geht-

Draco: - breit grinst -

Fred/George: -lachen und rumhüpfen-

Jean/Eve: -grins und klatschen-

Slytherins: O.o

Voldi: oh… Die Freude hat ihn umgehauen… -kichert.

Harry: -aufwacht- War das dein Ernst?

Voldi: Jap.

Harry: Er ist übergeschnappt! –nicht fassen kann, aber zu grinsen beginnt-

Voldi: Na hör mal… -grummelt-

Harry: Ich krieg n Dad! – rumdops -

Voldi: Hey… HE! Hallo!

Harry: YEEAAAHAAAAA! –rumhüpf- DANKE!

Voldi: -grins- Kein Thema…

Harry: Ich muss das sofort Blaise sagen gehen! Tschüss…Daddylein… -grinst und aufhängt-

Voldi: -grinsen mault- Die heutige Jugend… Ts…

Harry sprang auf und raste aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, rannte einige Schüler über den Haufen und kam schließlich, ziemlich ausgepowert, im Krankenflügel an.

„Blaise! BLAISE! Ich hab n Dad!", juchzte er und sprang auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu. Der sah ihn leicht verpeilt an. „Hä?"

Harry grinste. „Tom adoptiert mich!" Ein Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf dem Gesicht des anderen aus. „Cool! Hey, da freu ich mich für dich!"

Mittlerweile waren auch Ginny, Draco, Fred, George, Eve und Jean (AN: Uf, das werden langsam viele… ) angekommen.

Eve grinste. „Und noch was, mein allerliebster Lieblingscousin… Harry…", hier unterbrach sie Jean und erzählte weiter: „…und Draco sind jetzt zusammen…"

„Na endlich!", gluckste Blaise und sprang aus dem Bett um Harry und Draco zu knuddeln. In dem Moment kam Pomfrey und war weniger glücklich…

„MR. ZABINI! Ab ins Bett! Ihr: RAUS!" Lachend verschwand die Truppe und Blaise verzog sich maulend ins Bett…

_War's okay? –kritisch guckt- Gut genug für einen Kommi? Wär toooooll! –lach-_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	25. 24 Gespräch

_Hallo alle zusammen! –imaginären Lesern wink- Harry: Imaginär stimmt… Wenn du die Armen, geplagten Leser immer so warten lässt musste dch nicht wundern, wenn's bald gar niemand mehr liest! Autorin: -schmoll- Die lassen mich nicht im Stich, ausserdem sind die Lehrer dran Schuld! –grummel- Harry: Jaja… _

_Aaaalso… Wieder einmal ein Kapitel voller Missverstehen, leicht genervten, amüsierten etc. Leutchen… -lach- Vielen Dank an:_

_**Berserkgorilla**, **tropiclady**, **Korksie**, **Alraune**, **Michael**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Minnilein**, **Schokki**, **Schokomilchriegel**. (Ich hoffe ich hab allen geantwortet, wenn möglich…)_

_Beta war **Korksie**! Danke! –knuddel- Und nun… wünsche ich euch viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**24. Gespräch**

Harry hüpfte noch den ganzen Abend wie ein aufgedrehtes Huhn umher, erst Draco konnte ihn beruhigen…

Sie gingen erst spät ins Bett. Nur um am nächsten Morgen höchst unsanft geweckt zu werden…

„DA SEID IHR JA!", rief ein äußerst fröhlicher Blaise und sprang kurzerhand auf Draco's Bett, wo Draco und Harry eigentlich ja noch schliefen…

„Haben die dich schon entlassen?", nuschelte Harry, während Draco ein „Scheint so, vorbei die schöne ruhige Zeit!", anhängte. „Pf", schmollte der Dunkelhaarige.

In diesem Moment betrat auch Ginny das Zimmer, juchzte und fiel Blaise um den Hals. „Mann, ich hab mir vielleicht Sorgen um dich gemacht!", quietschte sie überdreht.

Blaise lachte. „Lieb dich auch!", meinte er und küsste die Rothaarige. Draco und Harry grinsten sich an.

Und Draco's Grinsen wurde noch breiter: „Ich könnt glatt eifersüchtig werden…", erklärte er gedehnt. Harry schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und zog den Blonden zu sich. In selben Moment wo sich ihre Lippen trafen…

Klingelte Harrys Handy.

Harry: -völlig entnervt, Telefon ignoriert und Draco weiterküssen will-

Voldi: -sauer wird, da Harry nicht abnimmt- -es einfach weiterklingeln lässt-

Harry: -knurrend Handy nimmt- WAS DENN?

Voldi: -zischt- So sprichst du nicht mit deinem Vater!

Harry: Hä?

Voldi: Das heisst übrigens: Wie bitte. –belehrend spricht-

Harry: - noch gar nix peilt, dann sich erinnert- Ah… -grinst- Hallo…Dad… -riesenbreites Grinsen auf Gesicht hat-

Voldi: Ich hätte es dir noch nicht sagen sollen, du verlierst noch den Respekt vor mir… -das Schlimmste ahnt-

Harry: - rundum Grinsen auf Gesicht hat- Welchen Respekt, Dad?

Voldi: -schlimmster Alptraum (nach Dumbledore in rosa Tutu) eingetroffen sieht- Mami… -wimmert-

Harry: O.o BITTE?

Voldi: -sich räuspert- Nichts, ha, glaubst du, ich wimmere hier wie ein Baby rum? –auf Starken macht-

Harry: Ja… -murmelt-

Voldi: Was?

Harry: Ach nichts…

Voldi: ICH VERBIETE ES DIR! Ich verbiete dir diese zwei Wörter noch einmal in dieser Kombination zu gebrauchen! –kreisch-

Harry: -auf Boden liegt und sich halb tot lacht-

Voldi: Hallo?

Harry: -immer noch lacht-

Voldi: HALLO?

Harry: -seinen zukünftigen, wirklich sehr gestraften Vater ignoriert und weiterlacht- (AN: Harry: Was heisst hier gestraft? –keift- Autorin: -augenbraue hochzieht- Altes keifendes Waschweib, genau deshalb! Harry: -knurrt- -auf Autorin losgeht- Autorin: Hilfe! –rumrennt und Harry schlussendlich aus Zimmer wirft- Endlich Ruhe…)

Voldi: Ich verlob dich mit Parkinson.

Harry: -schlagartig still ist-

Voldi: Genial, den muss ich mir merken…-mehr zu sich selber-

Harry: Äh ja, also… was willst du eigentlich?

Voldi: Ich wollte fragen, ob wir uns am Wochenende treffen könnten…

Harry: -gluckst- Unter Kürbisquadratschädel Dumbledore's Nase? Warum nicht?

Voldi: -stolz guckt- DAS ist mein Sohn…

Harry: -kichert- Jaaa… Also, wo hast du denn gedacht?

Voldi: Irgendwo in Hogsmead… -schulterzuck-

Harry: Na prima, damit uns auch niemand sieht, hm? –Augen verdreht-

Voldi: Genau. Also, dann ist das abgemacht? Und bring den ganzen Rest auch mit, ja?

Harry: Den… Rest? –hofft, dass nicht das als Antwort kommt, was vermutet-

Voldi: -grummelt- Na Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Jean, Eve, Fred und George! (AN: Verdammt, das werden langsam wirklich viele!)

Harry: -kopf gegen wand haut- Tu. Mir. Das. Nicht. An!

Voldi: Hä? –nix peilt-

Harry: Bis ich die alle mal zusammen habe, dann dass wir halbwegs unerkannt dorthin kommen, dass sie nicht spinnen… -alle Bedenken aufzählt-

Voldi: -grinst- Da siehst du, wie schwer es ist, Leute anzuführen…

Harry: -jammert-

Voldi: -knurrt- Ein Riddle jammert nicht! Oh…

Harry: -mault- Doch, bei so einer Aufgabe… Was ist denn?

Voldi: …

Harry: Hallo? Lebst du noch? –verwirrt ist, da Voldi nicht antwortet-

Voldi: …

Harry: -blinzelt- -Handy schüttelt- Hallo?

Voldi: … (aus dem Hintergrund hört man ein klackern und lachen)

Harry: O.o

Voldi: …

Draco: Was'n los?

Harry: -verwirrt umherguckt- Keine Ahnung!

Voldi: … (aus Telefon hört man ein Kreischen)

Alle anwesenden: O.o

Harry: TOM? DAD? WAS IST LOS? –ins Handy reinschreit-

Voldi: -halb genervt rangeht- Was denn?

Harry: Du warst einfach weg und dann… dann… der… Schrei… du… -stottert-

Voldi: Ach, nicht so schlimm… VERDAMMT, WAS SOLL DAS? –brüllt-

Harry: -verschreckt Handy anguckt- Geht's dir gut?

Voldi: NEIN! Diese unfähigen, kleinen… MUGGEL! –knurrt-

Harry: -beunruhigt guckt- Du, also äh… Was ist denn los?

Voldi: Sie machen nicht, was ich will! –faucht- (im Hintergrund hört man Kichern)

Harry: Nun, also… das haben Leute doch so an sich? –verwirrt ist-

Voldi: Jeder gehorcht mir… -zischt- Ruhe! Crucio! –brüllt-

Harry: -erschrocken aufquietscht- DAD! Du kannst doch nicht… -entrüstet ruft- -verwirrt, da keine Schreie, sondern _lachen_ hört- Wer lacht bei einem Cruciatus-Fluch?

Voldi: Warum schreien die nicht? –noch viel saurer ist als ohnehin schon-

Harry: -wimmert- Tu nicht, was du vorhast zu tun… Bitte!

Voldi: -faucht- Aber sie sollen tun, was ich will! Imperio!

Harry: -seufzt- Na wenigstens killt er sie nicht… Wen eigentlich? –murmelt- Du, wen meinst du eigentlich?

Voldi: SIE GEHORCHEN NICHT! Warum gehorchen sie nicht! –langsam verzweifelt- Warum können die sich gegen den Imperio-Fluch wehren? –jammert-

Harry: Ein Riddle jammert nicht… -grinst-

Voldi: DU! Sei. Ruhig… -grummelt-

Harry: -gluckst- Ja ja, wen meinst du denn eigentlich?

Voldi: Na diese Vier!

Harry: Jetzt weiß ich mehr… -augenverdreht-

Voldi: Jetzt reichts mir aber… -zischt- Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!

Harry: NIIIIIICHT! –schreit-

Draco: -aufschreckt und Kopf anhaut- Mann, Harry, was soll denn das…

Harry: Er hat sie umgebracht… -flüstert-

Voldi: Das. Kann. Nicht. Sein! Das. Kann. Einfach. Nicht. Sein! –beinahe weint- (im Hintergrund lacht es schallend…)

Harry: -angestrengt hört- -Stimme, die als Narzissa identifiziert hört-

Zissa: Tom… du kannst diese Spielfiguren weder foltern noch unter den Imperio-Fluch legen, geschweige denn, dass du sie töten kannst… Das geht höchstens mit Zaubererspielfiguren, aber „Eile mit Weile" ist nun mal ein Muggelspiel…

Harry: -in Ohnmacht fällt-

Voldi: -schmollt- Harry? Hey?

Ginny: -Handy nimmt- Ist in Ohnmacht gefallen…

Voldi: Aha… Scheint ihm Spaß zu machen. Also, ich muss jetzt, bis nächsten Samstag! –auflegt-

Ginny: Wie unhöflich… ts…

Harry wachte langsam wieder auf. „Na, Dornröschen, ausgeschlafen?", fragte ein grinsender Blaise.

„Warum spielt er Muggelspiele?" Draco, Ginny und Blaise sahen Harry verwirrt an. „Was?"

In dem Moment gab es ein Gepolter und Jean, Eve, Fred und George trampelten rein. „Wir haben Harry vorhin schreien gehört, geht's ihm nicht gut?", wollte Fred wissen, George erweiterte: „Außerdem wollten wir euch zum Frühstück abholen!"

„Harry…Harry ist nur in Ohnmacht gefallen…", erklärte Ginny. „Scheint ihm Spaß zu machen, was?", grinste Eve. „Oder er hat einen zu tiefen Blutdruck", meinte Jean. Alle Augen wandten sich ihr zu.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung… Oder war's beim zu hohen Blutdruck? Wenn man umkippt, meine ich?" Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich an ihre Schwester.

„Keine Ahnung… Ich dachte auch, es sei bei einem zu tiefen Blutdruck…" „Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht Essen gehen?", grummelte es vom Boden her, wo der Junge-der-es-satt-hatte-dass-er-ständig-in-Ohnmacht-fiel-und-beschlossen-hatte-einen-Arzt-aufzusuchen, noch immer lag.

Draco grinste seinen Freund an, zog ihn hoch und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, noch immer über niedrigen und zu hohen Blutdruck, Muggelspiele und Harrys Neigung zum „in Ohnmacht fallen" sprechend…

_Sodele… Das war's auch schon wieder von mir… Ich hoffe es hat etwas gefallen… Bekomm ich ein kleines Review? In dem Sinne, bis zum nächsten Kapitel, lg, eure_

_Moony_


	26. 25 Gespräch

_Hallihallo meine allseits geliebten und verehrten Leser! -wink- Harry: Oh, kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal dein nichtsbedeutendes Vorwort auslassen? Verschon uns, wenn du schon vergessen hast das Kap raufzustellen… Autorin: Ach, Klappe du Nervtötendes Kleinkind! Harry: Kleinkind? –faucht und auf Autorin losgeht- Autorin: Oh-oh… Ich muss weg… DANKE an alle Reviewer, ihr seid die Besten! Danke an **Korksie** für's Betalesen! _

_Danke an **Minnilein, Alraune, Berserkgorilla, celena urgo. **(Falls ich wen vergessen hätte: Bitte laut schreien… -lol-) Und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spass! –vor Harry wegrennt-_

**25. Gespräch**

Das Essen ging schnell vorüber, mit etwas mehr und etwas sehr viel mehr Harry-nerven, Blaise war ausgezeichnet gelaunt und Draco jammerte rum, weil man ihm zu wenig Beachtung schenkte…

Aufmerksamkeit zog die kleine Gruppe wieder mal auf sich (weil sie das so wenig taten…), als ein blonder Zauberer eintrat. In der Halle wurde es totenstill, man hätte ein Haar auf den Boden fallen hören können…

Lucius Malfoy stolzierte durch die Halle, geradewegs auf den Slytherintisch zu, in der Hand hielt er einen seltsamen Korb.

Dumbledore erhob sich etwas von seinem Platz, die Schülerschaft wartete gespannt… Was hatte ein ranghoher Todesser ohne Vorankündigung hier zu suchen?

Hatte es etwas mit Harrys Wandlung zu tun?

Dennoch wurde nicht getuschelt, es bliebt still… Völlig still… Totenstill…

„Miau".

Harry riss die Augen auf, Draco sah mehr als nur geschockt aus der Wäsche, die Weasley Zwillinge hatten Mühe nicht loszukichern, Ginny hielt sich an Blaise fest und verbarg ihr Lachen an dessen Schultern, der wiederum biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht laut loszulachen, ebenso taten es seine Cousinen…

Lucius Malfoy indes beachtete den kleinen Katzenkopf, der über den Korb lugte nicht und trug das-Teil-das-ihm-seinen-Rum-kosten-könnte weiter mit stoischem Blick zu seinem Sohn.

„Ein Geschenk eines Freundes, er wollte, dass ihr es unbedingt bekommt, noch heute, er meinte, er habe es euch…versprochen…" Er stellte den Korb auf den Tisch, drehte sich um, grüsste Dumbledore und verließ die Halle.

Getuschel wurde laut.

„Mann, die sind niedlich!", kicherte Ginny und nahm sich eines der Kätzchen. „Wie heißen die?" Harry seufzte, nahm einen Zettel.

_Meine Lieben, jungen Freunde! _(Haha)

_Nun, da die Kleinen alt genug sind, dachte ich, ich lasse sie zu euch bringen. Sie gehören euch allen, sorgt gut für sie! _

_Ihre Namen sind Gipsy, Ainu, Merlin und Serafina, Merlin ist ein Weibchen, doch kam ich nicht umhin, sie so zu nennen… _

_Mit besten Grüssen, _

_Thomas…_

„Thomas?", gluckste Blaise und hatte sich längst Ainu auf den Schoss geholt. (AN: -hust- Schlechtes Bild, sehr schlechtes Bild… Harry: -Kopf auf Tisch knallt- Womit hab ich so eine versaute Autorin verdient? Kann es nicht eine nette sein, die mich zum strahlenden Helden macht? –verzweifelt umguckt- Autorin: Pf… Du bist keinen Deut besser du Gurkenkopf! Harry: Gurkenkopf? Autorin: -schulterzuck- Kürbiskopf ist schon vergeben…)

„Meinst du er unterschreibt mit seinem richtigen Namen, wenn der da ist?", zog Eve ihren Cousin auf, der mit Zungen rausstrecken reagierte, sie sind ja alle so erwachsen…

Jean lache nur. „Harry… Da will jemand was von dir…" Harry ruckte mit dem Kopf auf und sah geradewegs in grüne Augen. „Hallo Fina", seufzte er und streichelte dem Kätzchen durchs Fell.

In ebendiesem Moment klingelte das Handy…

Voldi: -über beide Ohren grinst- NAAA?

Harry: Hm?

Voldi: -halb enttäuscht ist- Kein enthusiastisches Danke Dad? Danke Meister für die niedlichen Kätzchen?

Harry: -sich verschluckt- Niedlich? Hast du gerade niedlich gesagt?

Voldi: Öh… -sich unbehaglich umsieht- Ich? Nein, du solltest echt mal ins Mungos, du scheinst was an den Ohren zu haben…

Harry: Na klar… -Augenverdreht-

Voldi: Also, was sagst du?

Harry: -grinst- Dankeschön für die Flohtüten…

Voldi: -empört guckt- He, ein bisschen mehr Respekt bitte! Sie sind empfindlich…

Harry: -murmelt- Etwas empfindlicheres als dich gibt's aber nicht…

Voldi: Was?

Harry: -grinst- Ach nichts…

…

…

Harry: Äh… Hallo?

Voldi: Ja? –freundlich lächelt-

Harry: Geht's dir gut? –sich schon mal überlegt, wen er alles zur Beerdigung einladen könnte-

Voldi: Könnte nicht besser gehen… -fröhlich vor sich hinsummt-

Harry: O.o Ebay?

Voldi: E-was?

Harry: -nochmals Versuch start- Ach nichts…

Voldi: Schade, ich hätte gehofft, du würdest mir das sagen… Aber eigentlich will ich das gar nicht wissen, es interessiert mich nicht die Kartoffel… -vor kurzem Buch über umgekehrte Psychologie bei Kindern gelesen hat-

Harry: -verwirrt ist- Na dann ist ja gut?

Voldi: -mault- Diese Bücher taugen aber auch nix mehr heutzutage…

Harry: Hä?

Voldi: Ach nichts…

Harry: O.O Dad? Geht's dir gut? Hallo? Ich werde dir Professor Snape vorbeischicken, okay? Mach einfach nichts, beweg dich nicht vom Fleck! –in Stress kommt-

Voldi: -stirn runzelt- Aber Harry, du solltest dich nicht stressen lassen… -guter Daddy zu sein versucht und viiiieele Bücher gelesen hat-

(AN: Voldi: -mal wieder reinstürmt- DU! Erst verhunzt du meinen Ruf als bösester Zauberer der Welt, dann hängst du mir Potter als Balg an den Hals, dann soll ich mich angeblich bilden… WAS KOMMT NOCH? –knurrt- Autorin: -unbeeindruckt drein guckt- Ich verkupple dich mit Dumbledore? Voldi: -blass wird- Das wagst du nicht… -rote Augen bekommt- Autorin: -schluckt- Doch? Voldi: -nahe kommt- Sicher? Autorin: Definitiv, aber du könntest mal verschwinden… Voldi: Das tust du nicht… -raus rauscht- Autorin: Hu? Na gut, kann ich in Ruhe weitertippen…)

Harry: Ich brauch… einen Anti-Depressionstrank für ihn… Einen, der dich auf geistige Vollbahn bringt… -nachdenkt und Notizen macht- -richtiggehend gestresst wird- Nein, Dray, sorry, wart mal eben einen kleinen Moment…

Voldi: Harry? –verzweifelt Versucht Harry's Aufmerksamkeit zurückzuerlangen- Hallo?

Harry: Warte mal kurz… -rumkritzelt- -Klackgeräusche aus Handy vernimmt- -misstrauisch wird- Was tust du?

Voldi: Anti-Stress-Therapie… -seufzt-

Harry: Du tust WAS? –aus Bahn geworfen wird-

Voldi: -überrascht ist- Na wie ich es gesagt hab… Anti-Stress-Therapie…

Harry: -verpeilt guckt- Anti Stress? Du? Hä?

Voldi: -augen verdreht- Kinder sind nun mal anstrengend, kleine Katzen auch, nebenbei muss ich noch den dunklen Orden führen, Dumbledore nerven… Das ist ziemlich stressig! Du solltest dir auch so was zu tun…

Harry: Na klar… -jetzt darüber nachdenkt nicht Snape, sondern jemanden aus dem Mungos zu befragen-

Voldi: Jap, eignet sich ebenfalls als Anti-Stress-Therapie… Sehr erbauend, man kann die ganze Wut daran auslassen… -Plauderton draufhat-

Harry: -Ahnung hat- Lass es nicht das sein, was ich denke, bittebittebitte! –verzweifelt alle Mächte, die er kennt anfleht-

Voldi: Hä?

Harry: Das Klackern… -schaudert- (denkt es sind Nadeln, Knochen oder Ähnliches)

Voldi: Na das gehört doch dazu, ohne das macht es keinen Spaß! –unverständlich guckt-

Harry: -sich schüttelt- Lass das, ich versuchte zu essen!

Voldi: Sei nicht so zimperlich, das tun doch schon kleine Mädels… -Welt nicht mehr versteht-

Harry: WAS? –schockiert ist über Tatsache, dass kleine Mädels schon „Foltern"…-

Voldi: -blinzelt- Was schockiert dich sosehr daran… Ja, es ist nicht typisch, dass Männer es tun, aber es ist wie gesagt perfekt um Aggressionen oder Stress abzubauen… Du solltest es wirklich mal versuchen!

Harry: Ich verzichte, danke… -leicht grünlich anläuft und in Gefahr läuft, mal wieder allen zu beweisen, wie toll er in Ohnmacht fallen kann-

Voldi: Ich weiß echt nicht, was du für ein Theater machst! Wenn du bei mir bist, in den Ferien wirst du das auch mal machen, basta! Wirst sehen, es macht Spaß! –grinst-

Harry: -quietscht und in Ohnmacht fällt-

Voldi: Harry? Hallo?

Ginny: -mal wieder Vertretung übernimmt- Hat uns wieder einmal eindrücklich demonstriert, wie toll er in Ohnmacht fallen kann… Draco weckt ihn auf… Ja, genau Dray, -sich an Blonde wendet- DAS macht der Prinz mit Dornröschen…

Harry: -wieder zu sich kommt-

Voldi: -Kopf schüttelt- Ich weiß echt nicht, was an Stricken so schlimm sein soll…

Harry: -das eben gehört hat und wieder in Ohnmacht fällt-

Voldi: Hallo? Also das müssen wir unterbinden… -sich eigentlich bestens amüsiert-

Draco: -sich freut, da Harry wieder wachküssen darf-

Ginny: Oje…

Harry: -aufwacht- Hm? Oh… Ich.. war nicht ohnmächtig, nein…

Alle: -grinsen-

Voldi: Also denne… ich sollte auch mal wieder los… Tschüss Sohnemann, bis später! –grinst-

Harry: Ja… kein Problem…Dad… -lacht- -auflegt-

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Stricktherapie, ich glaub mich tritt n Hippogreif…" Ginny kicherte nur leise vor sich hin, dann machten sie sich auf, in den Unterricht.

Vor der Halle wurden sie allerdings noch einmal abgefangen.

„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Harry. „Harry, mein Lieber", Harry knurrte, Dumbledore lächelte nur und ließ sich nicht beirren. „Zitronendrop? Nein? Also, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass diese… Tandies ab jetzt nicht mehr geduldet sind, hier in Hogwarts…"

Er wies auf ein Handy-Verbots-Schild, auf welchem ein NokiaHandy abgebildet war. Harry reagierte darauf mit einem: „Dankeschön" und ließ einen verdutzen Schulleiter und ebenso verdutzte Freunde hinter sich zurück.

„Was ist, kommt ihr?" Blaise raste zu ihm. „Warum freust du dich darüber?" Harry kicherte.

„Weil ich Dad schon länger nach einem neuen Handy bitten wollte…"

_Jaja, so kommt ein dunkles Geheimnis von Voldi nach dem anderen ans Tageslicht… -vergnügt vr sich hinkichert und Holunderdrop lutscht- -keine Zitronendrops mag- Dumbledore ist aber ein echt guter Liferant… _

_Harry: DU MACHST MIT DEM GESCHÄFTE? –sich aufregt- Autorin: -verwirrt guckt- Na und? Sogar Tom kauft anonym bei Dumbledore seine Erdbeerdrops… -auf Tom deut der gerade Erdbeerdrops am lutschen ist- Voldi: Pha… das sind… äh… Blutdrops, genau, siehst du, sie sind rot… Autorin und Harry: Na klaaaaar… -rolleyes- Autorin: Ui, wir sind uns einig… Welch ein Wunder… Harry: Wir sind uns sogar noch mal wo einig: Wir würden uns beide wahnsinnig über Reviews freuen: Ich, weil ich dann Ruhe hab von dir, weil du sonst nur wieder rumgrummelst, dass du das Gefühl hättest, die Story interessiere gar nicht mehr so besonders viele… Autorin: Quatsch… -grummelt- Solange das jemand liest schreib ich weiter! Harry: Ach schade… -seufzt- Autorin: So, weg jetzt! Auf jeden Fall: _

_Bis nächste Woche, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wir lesen uns! Lg, eure_

_Moony_


	27. 26 Gespräch

_Hallihallo! Ja, da staunt ihr, was? Ich schon wieder! Aber ich hatte ausnahmsweise mehr frei als sonst, sprich ich hatte auch noch eine Idee und meine liebe Beta **Korksie** hat auch wie der Blitz gebetat und –tata- das neue Chap is da! –grins- Harry: -faucht- Halt bloss die Klappe, du machst alles so schlimm! Autorin: -Harry vergnügt anguckt- Bist du irgendwie sauer? Harry: Nee, wie kommst du bloss darauf… Du stellst mich ja nur immer schlimmer dar… Autorin: Ich bin realistisch, weißt du… -grins- Harry: -faucht und sich auf Autorin stürzen will, aber durch Fred und George daran gehindert wird- Autorin: Danke Jungs… _

_Vielen Dank an die Reviewer! –strahl- Dankedankedanke an:_

_**tropiclady, Berserkgorilla, Sycronn, Korksie, Minnilein, amygilmore, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Wassermagierin, schlangengift**. –alle knuddelt-_

_Ach ja, was ich sagen wollte: -sich räuspert und hofft, dass nun nicht alle Leser abspringen- Harry: -das Gegenteil hofft…- Autorin: -Harrys Gedanken kennt und ihn haut- Depp! Also, was ich meinte ist: Hm, nicht so einfach… Also, ich denke ich werde wieder mehr… ins Humorvolle übergehen… Mein wunderbarer „Plot" zieht sich weiter durch, allerdings hab ich die Richtung gewendet… Lasst euch überraschen, ich garantier euch aber: Das Ende wird unterwartet! –evilgrin- Und nun… Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**26. Gespräch**

So verging die Zeit bis Samstag, wo sie sich alle in Hogsmead treffen wollten, voll mit (ganz geheimen, Dumbi sollte ja nix mitkriegen…) Gesprächen, weiteren Ohnmachtsanfällen etc.

Am Freitagnachmittag saß die ganze Truppe beim See und faulenzte…

So ganz nebenbei wollte Blaise unbedingt herausfinden, ab wann Ohnmachtsanfälle ungesund sein würden, allerdings fand Draco dies weniger witzig…

Mit der Begründung, wenn Blaise sich noch einmal „seinem" Harry, mit der Absicht ihn zu erschrecken nähern würde, würde Draco ihn (also Blaise) hässlich hexen, hatte er Erfolg.

Allerdings hatte dies wiederum zur Folge, dass Ginny sauer auf Draco wurde und ihm drohte, würde er dies wagen, Draco's Haare pink zu färben und das mit einer Farbe, die man nicht so einfach wieder loswerden würde…

Einen Draco mit pinken Haaren, das geht nicht, also war Dray ganz schnell sehr still, nur gefielt Harry die Vorstellung gar nicht und er maulte Ginny an…

Da Fred und George das ganze Spiel unheimlich witzig fanden, begannen sie nun irgendwelche Pulver über Draco auszuschütten, die zwar nix bewirkten, dem armen Blondilein aber riesige Schrecken einjagten…

Aus diesem Grund wurde Harry halbsauer auf die Zwillinge, drohte ihnen ihre Haare gelb zu färben, was Protest bei Jean und Eve auslöste.

Diese beiden knurrten Harry also zu, würde er dies wagen, so würden sie ihn in einen Minilöwen verwandeln (in Verwandlung waren die beiden spitze…)… Harry nahm diese Drohung sehr ernst, denn mit Zabinis spaßt man bekannter weise nicht…

Da jetzt wieder Harry arg bedroht war, hatte nun Draco noch mal einen Auftritt als strahlender Held und fauchte Jean und Eve an, würden sie so etwas wagen, würden die beiden bald eine Strafarbeit (Hagrid's putzige Haustierchen, bei denen es sich im Moment um feuerspuckende Hasen handelte, hüten…) an den Hacken haben…

Nun, Blut ist ja bekanntlich dicker als Wasser, also kann man sich vorstellen, dass jetzt Blaise wieder auf der Matte stand und Draco voll maulte, das könne er nicht tun, schließlich seien die Beiden die Cousinen seines besten Freundes…

Bevor Harry sich nun beschweren konnte, dass Blaise Draco dermaßen zumaule, dass der wiederum keine Zeit mehr für ihn, Harry habe, mischte sich Seamus ein (der war inzwischen angekommen und hatte sich halb kaputt gelacht) und erklärte, dass sie sich alle derb kindisch benähmen.

Für die Bemerkung landete er im See, allerdings nicht ohne Draco mitzuziehen, welcher bei Harry um Verstärkung flehte, die dieser ihm gewährte in Form von Blaise, der von Harry in den See geworfen wurde. (AN: Der Satz ist so kompliziert wie es sonst nur meine Deutschlehrerin fertig bringt… Wow…)

Als sie es dann endlich wieder aus dem See geschafft hatten und trocken waren, war es auch schon Zeit zum Abendessen, danach gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und bald ins Bett, denn morgen wollten Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Fred, George, Eve und Jean ja Tom treffen…

Am nächsten Tag:

„HARRY!", rief Ginny, „Jetzt beeil dich doch mal, alle waren nur auf dich!" Harry, der-Junge-der-lebte-um-von-allengenervt-zu-werden kam die Treppe von den Kerkern hochgerast.

„Bin ja schon da, nur kein Stress… Wir haben noch genau… ARGS! Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, beeilt euch!"

Eve und Jean warfen sich einen „Typisch Jungs" -Blick zu, Fred und George seufzten angesichts der Tatsache nun den ganzen Weg nach Hogsmead im Laufschritt zurücklegen zu müssen…

Endlich angekommen…war niemand da. Sie hatten sich am Dorfrand verabredet, allerdings war kein Tom da. Auch kein Lucius, Leonardo, Remus, Severus oder sonst irgendjemand, der auch nur im Entferntesten an einen inneren Todesser erinnert hätte…

Seufzend setzten sie sich direkt auf den Boden und warteten. Und warteten. Und warteten.

Dann:

Voldi: -appariert- Hallo allerseits! –breit grinst- Na, schon lang gewartet? (sieht aus wie ein, öh, etwa 40 Jähriger, noch relativ gut aussehender Mann, (nein, keine Frau…) sogar ohne Bäuchlein… (AN: Voldi: -droht- Ich hab kein „Bäuchlein"… Autorin: Und lesen kannste auch net… ich schrieb: KEIN Bäuchlein, also Ruhe!) )

Harry: -knurrt- Kein Wunder, dass du bisher immer gegen Dumbledore verloren hast… dein Timing ist miserabel…

Voldi: Wie meinen? –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Harry: -Hoffnung noch nicht verloren hat- Ach nichts…

Voldi: -Augenbrauen zucken- Hehe… gutes Kind… -Harry Kopf tätschelt-

Harry: Bin ich ein Hund? –grummelt-

Voldi: -Augenverdreht- Sei höflich… Ihr… -sich an Rest wendet- Könnt euch amüsieren… Wir –auf Harry zeigt- Machen einen Ausflug ins Ministerium… -evilgrin-

Harry: -erschrocken aufsieht- Biste bescheuert? Das wird ein Rummel geben!

Voldi: Warum? –verwirrt guckt-

Harry: -drop- Hast du gerade Warum gefragt? –hofft sich verhört zu haben-

Voldi: -grosse Kinderaugen macht- Was ist denn so schlimm, wenn ich ins Ministerium gehe?

Harry: O.o

Voldi: -verständnislos guckt- versteh ich nicht… -murmelt-

Harry: -seufzt- Gehen wir das mal durch: Du, der angeblich schlimmste Zauberer der Welt will mit mir, dem angeblichen Goldjungen, zusammen ins Ministerium, das so nebenbei gegen dich kämpft…

Voldi: Ja und? –wie ein Kleinkind, das einfach nicht verstehen will, warum man die Gabel nicht in die Steckdose stecken darf-

Harry: -Kopf meets Hauswand-

Voldi: Was? –jammert- Nie darf ich was wissen!

Harry: -verzweifelt ist- Was ist denn mit dir los? Geht's dir wirklich gut?

Voldi: Nein! –zittert-

Harry: O.O Du zitterst? –Weltbild ins Schwanken gerät-

Voldi: -gegen Weinkrampf ankämpft- (AN: Voldi: WEINKRAMPF? Hast du sie noch alle? –faucht, zeter, plärr- Autorin: Ja, das sind die Entzugserscheinungen… Voldi: Ich. Habe. Keine. Entzugserscheinungen! –knurrt- Autorin: -ungerührt Voldi anguckt- Albus… Du… Pairing… Voldi: -erschrocken Augen aufreißt und wegrennt- Autorin: -zufrieden guckt- Na bitte, geht doch…)

Harry: -blinzelt- -sich fragt, warum immer er mit weinenden, verzweifelten, wütenden, beleidigten etc. Voldi's konfrontiert werden muss-

Voldi: Und niemand mag mich… -Tränchen kullert Wange runter-

Harry: -hilflos auf Voldi guckt- -schulter tätschelt- Ich mag dich…

Voldi: -aufguckt- Jaaaa?

Harry: Ja… -gerade bewusst wird, dass Rollentausch vorgenommen…-

Voldi: Gehen wir jetzt ins Ministerium? (Ton wie: Kleines Kindchen: Gehen wir jetzt ein Eis essen?)

Harry: -verzweifelt Hauswand anblickt- -Die für zu weit weg empfindet- Nein, das geht nicht…

Voldi: Waruuuuhuuuuum? –weint-

Harry: Huh?

Voldi: -sniff, schluchz, wein, schnief, plärr-

Harry: Äh, äh, also, hallo? Was ist denn mit dir los? Dad? Tom? Voldi?

Voldi: -bei Voldi zugehört hat- -böse guckt- Ich heiße nicht Voldi! –knurrt-

Harry: Stimmungsschwankungen…

Voldi: …?

Harry: -Voldi ernst anguckt- Was sagst du zu… äh… Salamisandwich mit Nutella?

Voldi: -strahlt- LECKER! Hast du eins? Jajajaja?

Harry: O.o Äh nein… -hust- Bist du Schwanger?

Voldi: Schwa… BITTE? –entgeistert auf bald nicht mehr so lebendigen Jungen der lebt guckt-

Harry: -Schulter zuckt- Stimmungsschwankungen, völlig eklige Essgewohnheit im Moment…

Voldi: -schmollt- Das ist aber lecker… -maul-

Harry: -sich fragt, warum immer ER…-

Voldi: Hast du Erdbeerdrops? –hoffnungsvoll schaut-

Harry: WAS?

Voldi: Erd-beer-drops! –geduldig erklärt-

Harry: Woher soll ich Erdbeerdrops haben…? –sich langsam aber wirklich fragt-

Voldi: Keine Erdbeerdrops? –traurig guckt- Gar keine?

Harry: -entnervt- Nein, keine Erdbeerdrops!

Voldi: Aber WARUM? –kreischt- (AN: Stellt euch vor, die die's kennen: Pirates of the Carribean, Jack Sparrow, als Elizabeth den Rum verbrannt hat…So ungfähr…)

Harry: -erschrocken aufspringt- Bist du verrückt? Sei still du…KIND!

Voldi: -unterlippe zittert- Du….du… mahaaaaagst mich niiiihiiiiiiiicht… -weint-

Harry: -verzweifelt- Ich geb's auf, es reicht, HILFE!

Lucius und Leonardo: -apparieren- Hallo? Was ist denn hier los?

Harry: -auf Voldi zeigt- ER spinnt! Er ist komplett verrückt!

Leonardo: Nichts Neues…

Lucius: -Leonadro haut- Tom? Hörst du mich?

Voldi: -schnieft- Erdbeerdrops…

Harry: Was hat er nur mit den blöden Erdbeerdrops? –nix peilt-

Voldi: -rote Augen bekommt- DIE SIND NICHT BLÖD!

Lucius: -Beutel mit Drops hervorzieht- Guck mal da…

Voldi: Erdbeerdrops? –funkelnde Augen bekommt-

Lucius: -nickt-

Voldi: -aufspringt und Lucius Beutel wegschnappt, ein Drop zu lutschen beginnt-

Harry: …?

Lucius: -seufzt- Du solltest langsam daran denken, dass du ziemlich schnell Entzugserscheinungen bekommst Tom…

Voldi: -gar nicht zuhört, da gerade glückselig an einem Drop luscht-

Lucius: Wir geh'n dann mal… -Leonardo packt und appariert-

Harry: Dad? –hofft, dass der wieder normal ist, so normal wie der eben sein kann…-

Voldi: -aufguckt- Hm? Ach ja, wir wollten dich adoptieren… Die Papiere werden gleich gebracht von… äh… ah ja, genau. Nott.

Harry: -aufatmet- Endlich normal…

Und in dem Moment kam Nott auch appariert, brachte alle nötigen Papiere mit, die Adoption wurde vollzogen, Harry hieß nun Harry Riddle-Potter, fand das ziemlich lustig und freute sich schon auf Dumbledore's Gesicht…

„Ach und Dad?", fiel ihm ein. Tom sah auf. „Hm?" „Ich brauch ein neues Handy… Sony Ericson wäre nicht schlecht…" Grinsend machte sich die ganze Truppe auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss und Voldi regte sich über die unhöfliche Jugend auf…

Alles beim Alten…

_-kritisch guckt- Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass das kompletter Bockmist ist? Harry: -genervt Augen verdreht- Weil das ne Tatsache ist? Autorin: -schmoll- Gar nich wahr! Frag die Reviewer! Oder? –Hoffnungsvoll guckt- Harry: Vergiss das… -auch hoffnungsvoll guckt- Siehst du, du kannst aufhören… Autorin: Nein! –schmoll- _

_Wir lesen uns… Oder? –g-_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	28. 27 Gespräch

_Hallo alle zusammen… Als allerallerserstes muss ich etwas loswerden: Das ist eine Humorff… Und deshalb können manchmal Dinge geschehen, die völlig unvorhergesehen waren, die völlig krank sind, die völlig… verwirrend wirken. Also nur nicht fragen… Und nun, da ich das gesagt habe… -hüstel- Ja, Tatsache, ich lebe noch, auch wenn's unglaublich klingt… _

_Riesen grosses Dankeschön an: **Korksie, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, tropiclady, Berserkgorilla, Minnilein, chriiis, Wassermagierin, Billygirl**. _

_Und ebenfalls riesiges Dankeschön an **Korksie** fürs Betalesen! –knuddel- So, und nun… Viel Spass, ich werde mich noch etwas mit Old Voldi rumschlagen, der Kerl hat langsam schlechten Einfluss auf mich…. –g-_

**27. Gespräch **

Als die ganze Truppe dann endlich zum Abendessen im Schloss ankam, waren einige genervt (Blaise, Ginny, Fred, George, Jean, Eve), weil andere (Draco, Harry) sich den ganzen Zurückweg angeschmachtet hatten.

Die Beiden allerdings ignorierten den Rest und traten zusammen, Händchen haltend in die Große Halle…

Was wiederum zu einem ziemlich grossen Tumult in derselbigen führte… Viele Gryffindors sahen sich geschockt und angeekelt an, die Hufflepuffs ignorierten es weitgehend, die Ravenclaws suchten in Büchern für Erklärungen…

Und die Slytherins? Ja, die waren einfach nur froh, dass die Beiden endlich zusammen waren und sie nun auch etwas hatten, um die anderen Häuser zu nerven…

Ronals Weasley schien es allerdings überhaupt nicht zu passen und er erhob sich. „Professor Dumbledore!", begann er ziemlich laut, die ganze Halle drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Könnten sie diesen beiden Schlangen bitte verbieten, das in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun? Das ist eklig!" Harry kicherte, Draco gluckste und, natürlich gaaaanz zufällig, küssten sie sich.

Kreischen, Applaus, Japsen und zwei Ohnmachtsanfälle folgten.

Dumbledore beobachtete die Beiden indes. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, ich muss Mr. Weasley in gewissem Sinne Recht geben, könnten sie ihr Turteln bitte auf nach dem Essen verschieben? Allerdings, Mr. Weasley, was meinten sie denn mit eklig?"

Klirr. Blaise hatte soeben das Glas, aus welchem er trinken wollte fallengelassen und starrte Dumbledore an. Harry und Draco unterbrachen den Kuss und schauten ebenfalls verblüfft zu ihrem Schulleiter, um genau zu sein taten dies im Moment alle in der Großen Halle…

„Aber Professor, diese… Schwuchteln, das ist eklig!" Ron schüttelte sich. Wenige nickten. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Aber nein, Mr. Weasley, Homosexualität ist etwas ganz natürliches. Und nun, setzen sie sich bitte ALLE!"

Damit war die Diskussion beendet und sie setzten sich wirklich, Harry war mit diesem neuen Dumbledore sichtlich überfordert…

In diesem Moment flog eine Eule mit einem Päckchen zu Harry, der es öffnete, sein nigelnagelneues Handy auspackte und da begann es auch schon zu klingeln…

Harry: -voller Mund hat- Hm?

Voldi: Hallo Sohnemann… Hach, das ist wunderschön… -kichert-

Harry: -nickt und weiterkaut- Ja, escht uper…

Voldi: Hä? –verpeilt Telefon anguckt-

Harry: -runtergeschluckt hat- Sorry, bin grad am Essen…

Voldi: Ach so…

Dumbles: Mr. Potter! Diese Candis sind hier verboten!

Harry: (zu Voldi) Wart mal nen Moment, DAD… -sich Dumbles zuwendet- Das auf ihrem Schild war n Nokia, ich hab aber n Sony Ericson…

Dumbles: -verpeilt guckt- Aha?

Voldi: HEY! –eifersüchtig keift- Ich bin auch noch da!

Harry: -guckst- Bist du auf den Kürbisquadratschädel, pardon, ich meinte auf Professor Dumbledore eifersüchtig?

Voldi: Natürlich nicht… Dieser eingebildete Lackaffe kann mich sonst wo… -faucht-

Harry: O.o Was'n jetzt los?

Voldi: -knurrt- Was soll schon los sein?

Harry: Äh… -verpeilt umguckt-

Voldi: Willst du vielleicht ihn lieber als Dad? –zischt-

Harry: -sich verschluckt- Biste irre? Doch nicht den! –geschockt ist- Was ist überhaupt los mit dir?

Voldi: -sich wieder einkriegt- Nichts… Entschuldige… (AN: Voldi: -zischt- Ich.entschuldige.mich.definitiv.nicht.bei.Potter! Autorin: Ich hab's dir einmal gesagt, ich sag's dir noch hundert Mal: bei mir schon. Ende der Diskussion.)

Harry: -seufzt- Eltern…

Blaise: -grinsend Harry ein Buch hinstreckt- (Pubertät: Die Zeit in der Eltern beginne schwierig zu werden…)

Harry: -Blaise mit Buch auf Kopf haut-

Voldi: Hallo?

Harry: Hä? Ach, genau, ich telefoniere ja mit dir…

Voldi: Schön dass du das noch bemerkst… -grummelt-

Harry: Ja, entschuldige! Ich bin hier überfordert! –das auch wirklich ist und deshalb heftig mit Köpfchen nickt- -zu heftig nickt und Gleichgewicht verliert und von Bank plumpst-

Voldi: Huch? Lebst du noch?

Harry: Ich hab dich überlebt, ich überleb auch einen Banksturz… -kichert-

Voldi: Hahaha, sehr witzig… -beleidigt ist-

Harry: Nicht schon wieder, du bist manchmal so ein Kind! –ts-

Voldi: -Augen aufreißt- DU nennst MICH ein Kind? –schmollt-

Harry: Sag ich ja… -rolleyes- Ach, weißt du was? Dumbledore ist glaube ich krank… -kichert-

Voldi: Ach ja? –bissig fragt- Was hat er denn, Liebeskummer?

Harry: O.o Was ist eigentlich heute los mit dir?

Voldi: Nichts, was soll schon los sein, alles ist toll, alle sind verliebt, das ist schön… -mit Stimme die das Gegenteil besagt-

Harry: Oooookaaayyy? –sich fragt, warum er jetzt schon wieder Psychiater spielen muss-

Voldi: Ich hab nichts gegen Verliebte Teenager, das ist okay…

Harry: -seufzt- Dumbledore hat Ronald zurechtgewiesen, als dieser Draco und mich als eklig beschimpft hat…

Voldi: …

Harry?

Voldi: …

Harry: Hallo?

Voldi: …

Harry: -sich langsam Sorgen macht-

Voldi: Hat er?

Harry: ES LEBT NOCH! –quietscht-

Voldi: Etwas mehr Respekt, verdammt noch mal… -knurrt-

Harry: Ja ja… -kichert- Also, was sagst du dazu?

Voldi: Was soll ich dazu sagen, ist doch bekannt, dass der auch schwul ist… -Schulter zuckt-

Harry: -sich verschluckt und beinahe erstickt- WAS? –kreischt-

Voldi: Ups, ach ja, das ist ja ein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis von Albus Parcival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… -evil grins-

Harry: -in Ohnmacht fällt-

Voldi: Harry? Sohn? Hey! Also wirklich, die heutige Jugend verträgt aber auch gar nix… -seufzt-

Harry: (mittlerweile mit Kürbissaft über dem Kopf wieder unter die Lebenden zurückgekehrt) Sag dass das nicht wahr ist…

Voldi: Oh, ist es aber… -kichert-

Harry: -wieder nahe an einem erneuten Ohnmachtsanfall ist- -stutzt- Woher bei Grindelwald weißt DU das?

Voldi: -knurrt- Es gibt Dinge, in die neugierige, kleine, unwissende Kinder ihre Nasen nicht stecken sollten…

Harry: -interessiert ist- Ach ja? Dann ist es ja supergut, dass ich weder klein noch unwissend bin, und erst recht kein Kind… Also?

Voldi: Das, mein Sohn, geht dich ungefähr so viel an, wie mit wem ich wann und wie oft das Lager teile…

Harry: … -sich schüttelt- Uäääää! Das wollte ich nicht wissen! Danke!

Voldi: -grinst- Aber das ist doch ganz normal…

Harry: -quietscht- Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf! –jammert-

Voldi: -evil grins- Hm, weißt du… Da fällt mir ein, wir müssen ohnehin dringend über etwas sprechen…

Harry: Aha?

Voldi: Jap… Du kennst doch die Geschichte von den Bienen und den Blumen… -in sich gluckst-

Harry: DAD! –japst- Hör auf mit dem Quatsch!

Voldi: Denk an die Verhütung… macht keinen Scheiß… -grinst-

Harry: Das geht dich nichts an! –grummelt-

Voldi: -vor sich hin kichert- Doooch, ich bin schließlich dein Vater und du noch nicht volljährig… Habt ihr denn schon?

Harry: -Tomatensauce auf Tisch Konkurrenz macht- (AN: Die arme Tomatensauce, jetzt hat sie Minderwertigkeitskomplexe! –g-) Das geht dich nichts an… -knirscht-

Voldi: -sich äußerst gut amüsiert- Nun, Sohnemann, das werden wir noch besprechen müssen… Ein anderes Mal…

Harry: Gute Idee! –aufatmete und sich sicher ist, dass er DAS nicht besprechen will-

Voldi: …morgen…

Harry: NEIN! –entsetzt ruft-

Voldi: -vor sich hingluckst- Aber natürlich… Ich darf doch meine Vaterpflichten nicht verletzen…

Harry: -wimmert- Alles nur das nicht…

Voldi: -sich wie ein Kleinkind freut, da etwas gefunden, womit er Harry ärgern kann-

Harry: -seufzt- Ich muss los Dad… Wir haben gleich Zaubertränke…

Voldi: Oh, sag Severus einen Gruß von mir… -grinst-

Harry: Ja ja…

Voldi: Sag es jetzt! –breiter grinst-

Harry: Der Alte killt uns beide! –entsetzt guckt-

Voldi: Auf meine Verantwortung…

Harry: haha, sehr komisch… -sich an Sev wendet- Professor Snape, einen Gruß von meinem Dad… -seufzt-

Sev: -Augenbraue hochzieht und nickt-

Voldi: -grinst-

Harry: -schon mal überlegt, wer was erben könnte-

Dumbles: Harry… Seit wann hast du ein Vater? James Potter ist tot…

Harry: -rolleyes- Ach nee, wirklich? Seltsam, ich dachte immer, er lebe noch… Ich bin adoptiert worden, okay?

Voldi: -kichert und sich wie Kleinkind freut-

Dumbles: Ach, und von wem, wenn man fragen darf?

Voldi: -evilgrin- -sonorus macht- (Jetzt Lautsprechermäßig zu hören ist) Von mir du Backfisch! Darf ich vorstellen: Harry Riddle-Potter.

Harry: -Patschhändchen ins Gesicht klatscht-

Slyths: -Kopf meets Tischplatte-

Huffs: -das nicht gehört haben wollen-

Ravs: -sich verwirrt angucken und in Büchern nachschlagen, ob es rechtskräftig ist, wenn der Feind den Feind adoptiert-

Gryffs: -mehrheitlich schockiert-

Lehrer (außer einigen wenigen…): -erschrocken zu Dumbledore sehen-

Dumbles: TOM? Harry, was ist geschehen? –Harry ansieht-

Harry: -die ganze Welt am verfluchen ist-

_Hehe… Und hier lassen wir es auf sich beruhen… Was wird wohl noch alles passieren? Wird Harry den ganzen Trubel überstehen? Schreibt mir doch ein kleines Review mit eurer Meinung zum Chap und ich hoffe wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapi! _

_Eure Moony _


	29. Kapitel 28 und Finale

_Krankkrankkrank… Einen Besseren Ausdruck gibt es für dieses Kapitel nicht. Ich hoffe, es wird keiner enttäuscht sein, wie letztes mal schon gesagt: es ist und bleibt eine HumorFF, ich hoffe, niemand trägt bleibende Schäden davon, wenn er/sie dieses Kapi zu ende gelesen hat (wenn ihr es überhaupt so lange durchhaltet… -hüstel- )… Dafür noch eine Ansage: Das ist es… Ich hatte nie geplant, dass es so enden würde… Es hat sich so ergeben. Ja, richtig gelesen, dies ist das letzte Kapitel von Telefongespräche. Und es wird alles bisherige Kranke bei Weitem übertreffen, das kann ich euch versichern… Es hat mir riesige Spass bereitet, die ganze Geschichte zu schreiben und ich möchte mich bei allen Bedanken, die mir im Laufe der Story ein Review dagelassen haben!_

_Vielen Dank an: **tropiclady, Alraune, Schokki, Korksie, Möp, gurke114, Minnilein**. _

_Ein spieziell riesiges Dankeschön geht an Korksie, dafür, dass sie meine Story gebetat hat und für noch so einige Kommentare und dafür, dass sie mich zum Teil auf einige Ideen gebracht hat! Danke Brüderchen! –knuddeldrück-_

_So, und nun wünsche ich euch ebenso viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses letzten Kapis, wie es mir bereitet hat, es zu schreiben!_

**28. Gespräch und Finale…**

Dumbles: -näher kommt- Was hat er dir angetan?

Harry: -Telefon böse anstarrt und losfaucht- Mann, DAD, das hätte nicht sein müssen, hast du sie noch alle?

Voldi: -glucksend da sitzt- Action…

Harry: -vor Wut keift- Du bist echt das Letzte! Das ist nicht lustig, jetzt hab ich den im Nacken!

Voldi: -Cola ausspuckt, an der gerade genippt hat- WAS?

Harry: Und alles nur, weil du mal wieder ne Show machen musstest… -knurrt-

Dumles: Hallo… -sich ausgeschlossen fühlt-

Voldi: Sag ihm er soll da sofort runtergehen! –zischt-

Harry: Äh was? –verpeilt guckt-

Voldi: -sauer spricht- Der Alte soll meinen Sohn gefälligst nicht antatschen, also soll er sofort runter von deinem Nacken! Außerdem ist das schlecht für deinen Rücken!

Harry: -nahe an Ohnmachtsanfall steht, aber ausnahmsweise mal wegen einem heftigem Lachflash- Du... –kicher- bist… -lol- einfach… -lach-… zu…-rofl- dämlich…-glucks-

Voldi: Bitte? Zu dämlich? Ich bin im Recht! Das ist pädophil, ich wusste es doch schon immer! –knurrt-

Harry: -sich verschluckt- Das ist ne Redewendung du Volldepp! –weiterlacht und am Boden ankommt-

Dumbles: Hey… ihr schließt mich da voll aus, wisst ihr das? –schmollt-

Harry: O.o Oh Merlin, er schmollt… Daaaddyyyyy? –sich misstrauisch an Daddy wendet- -Äuglein zusammenkneift-

Voldi: Hm? –sich rasch ein Erdbeerdrop zur Beruhigung reinschiebt- („Nein, er ist mein Sohn, ich werde ihn nicht etwas foltern wegen der patzigen Antwort vorhin… Auch wenn er mich bloßgestellt hat…")

Harry: War Dumbles, pardon, Professor Dumbledore an deinem Erdbeerdropsvorrat?

Voldi: -faucht- MEINE Erdbeerdrops!

Dumbles: ERDBEERdrops? –laut gen Telefon schreit- TOM? Bist du der anonyme Kunde?

Harry: BITTE? Kunde? Anonym? DAAHAAAD? –das jetzt nicht glauben will-

Voldi: -rumdruckst- Sonst kriegt man die doch nirgends…

Harry: -umkippt-

Voldi: Und du hättest die auch nötig… -.-

Dumbles: Harry? Hat er dich verflucht? –besorgt guckt-

Ginny: -seufzt und erneut Kürbissaft über Harry gießt-

Harry: -wieder aus Koma erwacht ist- Ich lass euch beide einliefern…-seufz-

Voldi: Pha… So sprichst du nicht mit mir, verstanden? Ich bin dein Vater! –knurrt-

Harry: Jaaaaa… Auch wenn ich manchmal das Gegenteil denke… -grinst-

Voldi: Unverschämter Bengel! –zischt-

Dumbles: -Harry jetzt einfach Telefon wegnimmt, da sich übergangen fühlt- Tom? –reinbrüllt-

Voldi: AH! Nicht so laut du Elefant! –knurrt-

Dumbles: Den Ton verbiete ich mir… -grummelt- Und ich bin nicht dick…

Voldi: Jaaa… Toll… Und überhaupt, was machst DU am Handy, ich will sofort meinen Sohn wieder! –zischt-

Dumbles: -auf Tisch hüpft um Harry zu entgehen- Erst wenn du mir gesagt hast, seit wann du bitte sehr der Vater von Harry bist!

Gonni: -in Ohnmacht fällt, als Dumbles auf Tisch sieht-

Voldi: Immer noch dasselbe Spielchen, was? –gelangweilt spricht- Schon mal was von Adoption gehört?

Harry: ACCIO HANDY! –Handy fängt- Danke sehr…

Voldi: Hach, da bist du ja wieder, das hat gedauert Sohn…

Harry: Haha… Wirklich, unglaublich lustig.

Dumbles: -ruft- TOM! Das müssen wir besprechen, verstanden?

Voldi: Nur zu gerne du alte Vogelscheuche! –breitgrinst-

Dumbles: -zum Entsetzen aller bei dem Wort grinst- Sag ich doch du hässliche Ente! (AN: Insider… Aber eigentlich ja sehr falsch gesetzt, ne, Ele? –kicher- (BN: Wie kannst du nur? Wie kannst du nur meinen Vater als Ente bezeichnen? -weinen geht- Ich kündige meinen Job… -lacht-)

Harry: Halloho? Ich bin auch noch da… -genervt ist, da es doch SEIN Daddy…-

Voldi: Harry… Geduld… -gluckst-

Harry: Hä?

Voldi: Ich komm rasch vorbei, warte… -auflegt-

Harry: BIST DU IRRE? HEY! DAAAD! –Handy fassungslos anstarrt- Ich glaub das nicht!

Draco sah ihn fragend an, ebenso der ganze Rest der Truppe, Dumbledore, eigentlich ja jedermann und jedefrau in der ganzen Halle…

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, setzte sich hin und sah gelangweilt zur Türe.

„Harry…", begann Dumbledore, „was hat Tom am Ende gesagt?" Harry starrte seinen Schulleiter nur sauer an. „Das geht sie gar nix an… Überhaupt, können sie mich mal aufklären, was hier eigentlich zwischen ihnen Beiden läuft?"

Dumbledore sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Wie meinst du das?" „Na, ihr keift euch an, neckt euch…"

BUMM.

Die Flügeltüren wurden aufgeschlagen, herein traten drei, in Todesserumhänge gehüllte Personen.

Die Personen links und rechts von der Mittleren schlugen ihre Kapuzen zurück. Es waren Lucius Malfoy und Leonardo Zabini.

„HA! Ich wusste es, er ist ein dreckiger Todesser!", konnte man vom Gryffindortisch vernehmen, Ron Weasley hatte wohl, so dachten sich einige in der Halle, Todessehnsüchte…

Dann nahm die Person in der Mitte ihre Kapuze ab und hervor kam… Voldemort. Rote Augen, Skelettartige Gestalt…

Ein Kreischen erfüllte den Raum, einige fielen in Ohnmacht. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, Blaise schlug ihm mitfühlend auf die Schultern…

Voldi: -sich umguckt- Was'n hier los?

Harry: -rüber geht- Vielleicht dein Erscheinungsbild…

Voldi: Willst du sagen, ich sehe nicht gut aus? –Augenbraue hochzieht-

Harry: -Schulter zuckt- Hm, Tom sieht gut aus, Voldemort ist hässlich…

Voldi: -an sich runterguckt- Ups… -innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden steht Tom Riddle (AN: ihr wisst schon, der eher jüngere, gut aussehende, ohne Bäuchlein… -glucks- Voldi: Hehem… Autorin: Ich schreib ja schon weiter… -grummel- BN: Mein Daddy eben… -sabber-) da-

Harry: Sehr schön… -seufz-

Halle: Immer noch in Panik…

Voldi: -genervt guckt- -Sonoruszauber verwendet- JETZT GEBT MAL RUHE VERDAMMT, ICH BIN HIER NUR PRIVAT, NICHT GESCHÄFTLICH…

Harry: -braver Dolmetscher spielt- Er will damit sagen, er bringt niemanden um, foltert nicht etc…

Voldi: Nun ja, dich vielleicht, wenn du weiter so unverschämt bist… -hüstel-

Harry: -quietscht und zu Draco flüchtet-

Dumbles: Und was tust du hier, Tom?

Voldi: Du hast doch gesagt, wir müssen darüber sprechen… -evilgrins-

Dumbles: -vergnügt vor sich hingluckst- Ah ja… Zitronendrop?

Voldi: Gerne, danke. –sich zu Dumbles gesellt und Zitronendrop nimmt-

Harry: -sich schon mal überlegt, in welche Anstalt er die Beiden einliefern soll-

Lucius: -seufzt, da wegen Voldi jetzt nicht ‚Mensch ärgere dich nicht' mit Leonardo und Narzissa spielen konnte-

Leonardo: -sich freut, da wegen Voldi jetzt nicht ‚Mensch ärgere dich nicht' mit Lucius und Narzissa spielen muss-

Blaise: -sich freut, da endlich mal was läuft-

Draco: -sich überlegt, wie er Harry vor einen Nervenzusammenbruch bewahren kann-

Ginny: -sich wieder ihrem Essen gewidmet hat und aufmerksam zuhört-

Fred und George: -dabei sind, einen Livebericht zu verfassen, damit das für die Nachwelt bestehen bleibt („DUMBLEDORE UND VOLDEMORT BEIM KAFFEKRÄNZCHEN!")

Jean und Eve: -Verwandtschaft mit Blaise zeigen und ebenfalls freuen, dass endlich mal was läuft-

Rest: -zweifeln, ob das alles wirklich geschieht-

Voldi: Also, -am Drop lutscht- was wolltest du besprechen?

Dumbles: Die ganze Sache mit der Adoption… -Kaffee trinkt-

Harry: -Kopf gegen Tischplatte haut- Das geschieht jetzt nicht… Nein…

Voldi: Du weißt genau, dass ich immer eine Familie wollte… -augenverdreht- Und in Harry habe ich einen Sohn gefunden!

Dumbles: Ah… ja, das kann ich verstehen… Aber du weißt, eigentlich braucht es zur Kindererziehung am besten noch eine Partnerin oder einen Partner…

Voldi: -schnaubt- Ja, vielleicht hätte Harry ja noch einen Dad, wenn der einzige Kandidat, der jemals in Frage gekommen wäre, nicht so ein beschissener, eifersüchtiger Kerl gewesen wäre…

Dumbles: -hust- Warum denn, soviel ich weiß hatte er Grund genug sich zu rächen… schließlich warst du ihm untreu!

Voldi: -auf 180 ist- ICH WAR NIEMALS UNTREU! Dieser eingebildete Sack musste auch alles falsch verstehen! –faucht-

Dumbles: -erzürnt ist- ACH JA? Und warum hat man dich denn mit diesem verfluchten Grindelwald gesehen?

Harry: -Augen aufreißt- Nicht das… -zittert- Alles nur nicht das, was ich jetzt vermute…

Voldi. ER WAR WIE EIN VATER FÜR MICH! UND DU VOLLIDIOT MUSSTEST IHN UMBRINGEN! DU EIFERSÜCHITES MONSTER! –kreischt-

Dumbles: -ebenfalls brüllt- ICH HATTE ALLEN GRUND DAZU! IMMER WARST DU NUR BEI IHM! WOHER SOLLTE ICH WISSEN, DASS ER NUR DAS IST, DU HAST ES MIR JA NIE ERZÄHLT!

Voldi: -zischt- Und da musstest du ihn auch gleich umbringen, ja?

Dumbles: Es tut mir ja leid, es war doch nur ein Unfall! Ich hab ihn geschubst, er ist die Treppe runter gefallen… -traurig guckt-

Harry: -nervliches Wrack ist- Das ist nicht wahr, die Beiden waren nicht… UÄÄÄÄ!

Draco: -versucht Harry zu trösten, doch selber geschockt-

Blaise, Jean und Eve: -über beide Ohren grinsten-

Ginny: -seufzt- Wie romantisch…

Harry: -neben ihr sitzt- ROMANTISCH? –wimmert- Dray…

Draco: -Ginny böse anfunkelt- Mach mir nicht die ganze Aufbauarbeit kaputt!

Fred und George: -grinsen- Das wird ne Story…

Rest: -nun wirklich, wirklich geschockt dasitzen-

Voldi: Aber… -trocken schluckt- Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?

Dumbles: Du liest mich ja nie mehr mit dir sprechen… -Träne kullert Wange runter-

Voldi: Es tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht… -ebenfalls Tränchen auf Wange hat-

Dumbles: Wir haben all die Jahre aneinander vorbei gesprochen… -sich nähert-

Voldi: Dabei war es nur ein Missverständnis… So viele Tote… -trocken schluckt-

Dumbles: -vor Voldi steht- Tom…

Harry: Neinneinnein… -wimmert-

Voldi: Ich… es tut mir Leid… -schluckt-

Dumbles: Und mir ebenso… Wollen… wollen wir…?

Voldi: Es noch mal versuchen? –lächelt-

Dumbles: -heftig nickt-

Voldi: -grinst- Immer… -Dumbles küsst- (AN: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Es killt mich…-lacht- Voldi: Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, das MACHST du nicht? –ebenfalls lacht, aber trotzdem Autorin schier killt- Moony: Phü, du hast mir beigebracht, zu tun was ich will… Voldi: -seufz- Leider…BN: Wie romantisch... endlich habe ich einen zweiten Vater... vielleicht bekomme ich nun einen Hippogreif…)

Dumbles: -zurückküsst-

Harry: -das sieht- -Glubschaugen macht- NEEEIIIIIN! –wimmert- -Kopf gegen Tisch haut- Das ist nicht wahr, das geschieht nicht, das bilde ich mir nur ein…

Draco: -seinen Freund am Selbstmord zu hindern versucht-

Ginny: -klatscht, pfeift, lacht- YEEEEAAA!

Fred und George: -es Ginny gleichtun-

Blaise, Jean, Eve: -strahlen- Wooohoooooo!

Lucius: -lächelt-

Leonardo: -sich freut, da jetzt hoffentlich nie mehr ‚Mensch ärgere dich nicht' spielen muss, denn sie haben ja nun Dumbles…-

Rest: -einige erschrocken- -zögerliches Klatschen- -lachen-

Voldi: -sich löst- -lächelt- Schön, dich wiederzuhaben Albus…

Dumbles: Gleichfalls… -grinst-

Voldi: -sich Harry zuwendet- -verwirrt Sohnemann anguckt- Harry?

Harry: -Kopf hebt- Sag dass das nicht wahr ist… -wimmert-

Voldi: Du wirst damit klar kommen müssen… -grinst-

Und das tat Harry auch. Nach gutem Zureden seitens Ginny, Draco und Blaise akzeptierte er sein Schicksal…

Dumbledore schnitt sich den langen Bart auf eine angemessene Länge (er hatte ihn nur aus Trauer um seinen Liebsten nicht mehr geschnitten…) und färbte sich die weissen Haare braun.

Nur vier Wochen später fand die Hochzeit statt, gleichzeitig feierte man, logischerweise, das Ende des Krieges.

Harry erblasste nochmals, als er verstand, dass Dumbledore natürlich nun sein zweiter Dad sein würde, nach abermaligem gutem Zusprechen verwarf er seine Selbstmordpläne aber dennoch und begann die Vorteile zu entdecken, die man als Sohn des Schulleiters hat…

(„DAAAD? Darf ich nicht einmal eine Stunde länger schlafen? Biiitteeee?" Dumbledore (Sehr gut gelaunt) „Aber nur eine…")

Da aber auch Tom noch seine Geschäfte hatte, wohnte dieser nicht auf Hogwarts und aus diesem Grund hörte man auch nach der Hochzeit immer mal wieder Harrys Handy klingeln…

The End

_Tja, was soll ich sagen, wie versprochen ziemlich krank… Meint ihr, ich krieg noch ein Review auf dieses letzte Kapi? Ich kann es nicht versprechen, doch ich überlege mir eine (wenigstens kurze) Fortsetzung zu schreiben, denn mindestens das Gespräch über Verhütung etc. steht Harry ja eigentlich noch bevor… ;-) Danke nochmals, an alle, die im Laufe der Geschichte ein Review dagelassen haben! Ohne euch wäre es vielleicht nie so weit gekommen! –alle drückt- Ganz liebe Grüsse, eure_

_Moony_

_BN: nun ist es vorbei... die Geschichte, die uns zu dem gemacht hat was wir sind… Brüder.. –lol- Dann ist Dumbi dein Stiefvater oder so..! AN: Oh mein, Gott, tatsächlich, das habe ich gar nicht bedacht… (Und jetzt halten uns alle mal wieder für gestört, die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung…)_


End file.
